La Flamme de l'Innocence
by lune21523
Summary: Si jamais une nouvelle menace surgissait ? Et si Pitch Black avait levé une monstrueuse armée ? Et si les Gardiens étaient contraint de s'allier à de mystérieuses légendes ? Et si toute une clique de problèmes, surprises, farces, trahisons, coups de foudres et secrets de familles venaient se rajouter à se jolie bordel ? Avec des "si", on referait le monde.
1. DISCLAIMER

**Disclaimer** :

J'ai le profond regret et l'immense tristesse de vous annoncer que les personnages originales du film «Les Cinq Légendes» ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété des studios DreamWorks. En revanche, les ocs, l'histoire et les décors m'appartiennent, ainsi je vous demanderais de les respecter.


	2. Prologue

Le feu. Les ténèbres. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Il faisait si chaud. Et tellement sombre. Tout n'étais que chaleur et cauchemars. J'avais peur. Horriblement peur. Au plus profond de moi, ma terreur c'était dissimulée. Je la ressentais. Elle était là, tapis dans l'ombre, attendant que je faiblisse, que je craque, que mes larmes dévalent enfin mes joues. Il suffirait d'un seul signe de faiblesse de ma part pour qu'elle surgisse, m'enveloppant dans un manteau de cauchemars, jusqu'à me submergée, me noyée, me détruire.

Et puis, je n'ai plus eu peur. Elle m'avait entièrement quittée. Si brusquement, que je me sentit tomber. Mais je ne tombais pas. Je flottais. Baignée dans un halo de lumière bleutée, mon corps restait là, immobile, au-dessus de cette maison en flamme, attendant que vienne la suite. Je n'allais pas mourir. Je le savais. Mais j'ignorais ce qu'on attendais de moi. La peur qui m'écrasait, qui m'étouffait quelques instants plutôt m'avait entièrement quittée.

Soudainement, tout s'imposa à moi avec une extrême évidence. Je savais qui j'étais, je savais ce que j'avais à faire, quel étais mon rôle; pourtant, je n'avais pas l'impression que ma place était là, ce n'aurait pas dut être mon rôle, je n'étais pas faite pour ça. Alors pourquoi moi ? Elle aurait été sans aucun doute plus disposée à accomplir cette destinée que moi... Estelle... Où étais-tu quand j'avais besoin de toi ? Petite sœur, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas à mes doutes…

Mais je ne devais pas avoir peur, non, je devais abandonner mes souvenirs, laisser tout cela derrière moi. Je devais être prête.

Peut être est-ce dut à la magie de ce moment, mais l'espace d'un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que la Lune me souriait. Et j'ai finis par l'entendre. Ce que je prenais, au départ, pour le rugissement du vent, le crépitement des flammes et les multiples bruits de la forêt, était en réalité, une unique phrase répétée à l'infinie.

Loin de là, un homme se mit à sourire. Depuis son palais lunaire, il contemplait sa création. L'Homme de la lune avait achever son travail.

Un nouvel esprit était née. Ne restais plus qu'à espérer que son Créateur avait fait le bon choix…

« Bienvenue Willo, esprit des feu-follets »


	3. Les Aurores Boréales

_Je m'appelle Jack Frost. Comment je le sais ? C'est l'Homme de le Lune qui me la dit, et c'est d'ailleurs l'une des deux seuls choses qu'il ne mes jamais dites. La deuxième ? C'est que je suis un Gardien. Le Gardien de l'Amusement._

 _J'avoue qu'au début, m'envisager en tant que Gardien, était une chose particulièrement difficile et totalement ridicule à concevoir, mais finalement, je ne m'en sort pas si mal qua sa. Autrefois, j'admirai North, Fée, Bunny et Sam (ce qui est toujours le cas, mais jamais je ne l'admettrais, surtout devant Bunny), eux qui apportent la joie, l'espoir et l'émerveillement aux enfants, je les enviais tellement, mais maintenant je suis au même titre qu'eux, au titre de Gardien._

 _Mais il y a si il y a bien une que je n'ai jamais comprise, c'est pourquoi l'Homme de la Lune n'as jamais répondu à mes questions. Les mêmes que je lui pose depuis maintenant trois cent ans, trois cent ans pendant lequel j'ai vécu dans la solitude. Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé seul si longtemps ? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais…_

SLPAF ! Une boule de neige atterrit en plein de la tête de l'esprit de l'hiver, interrompant ainsi ses pensées. A quelques mètres de là, se tenait un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années environ, les yeux brillants de joie, un énorme sourire sur le visage !

-Jimmie ! s'exclama le jeune Gardien. Comment peut-tu osé espérer attaquer le plus puissant, le plus magnifique, le plus impressionnant esprit de l'hiver de toute la galaxie, sans subir de lourdes représailles ? enchaîna-t-il avec un ton impérieux.

-Bah en même temps tu es un peu le seul esprit de l'hiver ! Mais Jack si tu avais vu ta tête, répondit le concerné se tenant toujours les côtes en pouffant de rire, tu étais complé...

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, et pour cause, il venait de se recevoir une boule de neige qui l'avait fait tomber les fesses les premières dans un énorme tas de neige entassé prés de la clôture du jardin. Jack, plutôt fière de sa repartit, se mit à son tour à pouffer de rire en voyant la mine déconfite du petit garçon.

-Alors tu disais ? demanda le jeune homme d'un air angélique.

-Ho Jack, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, tu ne peux pas savoir, dit Jimmie avec un grand sourire, sa fait si longtemps qu'ont ne c'étaient pas vue !

-Quelques jours tout au plus, tu peux plus te passer de moi petit bonhomme ou quoi ? dit Jack avec un sourire taquin. Alors à quoi tu veux jouer aujourd'hui ?

-Je veux faire des batailles de boule de neige ! Non en fait ont peux faire de la luge ! Ou non non non, ont va faire un bonhomme de neige, ho et aussi du patinage, et...

-Houa, tu est en pleine forme toi aujourd'hui ! dit l'esprit en ébouriffant la tête de l'enfant. Tu as bu quoi au petit déjeuné exactement ?

L'enfant de répondit pas, se contentant de fixer, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquiller, un point derrière son aîné.

-Euh Jack, commença Jimmie d'une voix hésitante, c'est quoi déjà le signal de ralliement pour les Gardiens ?

-Les aurores boréales pourquoi ?

-Donc si je te dis que les aurores roréals...

-BO-RE-ALE Jimmie, BO-RE-ALE ! corrigea l'esprit d'un voix moqueuse. Tu n'aurais pas des petits problèmes d'élocutions à tout hasard ? Ou alors un léger souci d'audition ?

Le concerné continua, imperturbable aux moqueries de son ami.

-Donc si je te dis que les aurores boréals se sont déclenchées, tu réagirais comment ?

-Je te dirais d'arrêter de te moquer de moi petit malin ! s'exclama Jack, mais qui une fois retourné, ne put que constater qu'une chose : c'est que Jimmie avait dit la vérité.

Elles étaient là, les aurores boréals, décorant de mille couleurs le ciel bleu de décembre. Parfois rouges et oranges, ou alors vertes et bleus en passant par le rose et le violet, elles procuraient la joie des enfants qui les fixaient émerveillés et l'indifférence habituelle des adultes. On aurait presque dit des fantômes bienveillants prêts pour le carnaval.

-Jimmie, il faut que je parte tout de suite, je reviendrai bientôt et on jouera tous les deux c'est promis, déclara l'esprit à toute vitesse.

-Jack tu crois que c'est grave ? demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas, on verra bien... A bientôt Jimmie !

A peine eut il prononcé ses mots, qu'il frappa le sol de son bâton, afin de se propulser dans les airs.

-Au revoir Jack, murmura le petit garçon, plus pour lui-même que pour le Gardien, en fixant la silhouette de son meilleur ami déjà loin de le ciel.

Jack Frost survolait le Canada, et si en apparence il paraissait calme, dans sa tête c'était une véritable tempête.

Pourquoi les aurores c'étaient-elles déclenchées ? maugréa Jack. La dernière fois, c'était parce que Pitch était de retour. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Le Croquemitaine était enfermé dans son repaire avec ses cauchemars. C'était complètement inconcevable qu'il soit de nouveau au mieux de sa forme avec toute sa puissance retrouvée. Il ne pouvait pas être de retour, pas déjà. De toute façon, se dit l'esprit, une seule manière de le savoir : direction le Pôle Nord.


	4. Prophétie et Réalité

-Ha Jack ! Où étais toi ? Nous n'attendre plus que toi !

Ce fut la voix forte et puissante de North qui accueillit Jack dans la salle du globe. Il venait enfin d'arriver au Pole Nord après de longues minutes à chevaucher le vent, le cœur battant à tout rompre à l'idée de ce qui avait bien pu convoquer cette réunion de Gardiens. Et pour une fois, il était quasiment sur que ce n'était pas à cause de lui, il n'avait pas fait de grosses bêtises dernièrement après tout.

Il était effectivement arrivé le dernier. Les Gardiens étaient maintenant au grand complet. Bunny, alias la cloche de Pâque comme se plaisait à l'appeler l'esprit de l'hiver, était fièrement camper sur ses pattes, un boomerang à la main et un sourire un brin supérieur au coin des lèvres.

La magnifique Fée des Dents se tenait à sa droite, voltigeant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Décidément, elle était toujours aussi éblouissante avec ses plumes de toutes les couleurs, et ses beaux yeux améthystes qui regardaient le monde avec bienveillance. Mais Jack savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à son apparence, car sous cette enveloppe délicate se cachait une fière et impitoyable guerrière. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait subir l'un de ses sortilèges.

Sam, le Marchant de Sable, était près de la cheminée, entouré de lutins. C'était un petit homme rondouillard, qui s'exprimait à l'aide de symbole formé à l'aide de sa magie afin de combler son handicap. Il ne pouvait pas parlé. Tout comme Fée, il avait l'air inoffensif, mais il était sans doute le plus redoutable des Gardiens. C'était lui après tout qui avaient donné aux enfants la force de vaincre le Croquemitaine !

Et enfin, North, le Père Noël au fort accent russe, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de Jack, ses bras recouverts de tatouages, croisés sur son torse.

-Désolé, j'étais avec Jimmie, s'excusa Jack auprès du Père Noël.

-Un brave petit gars celui-là ! acquiesça North. Bon, vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi moi vous avoir convoqué à quelques jours de Noël !

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas quatre jours avant Pâques, marmonna le Gardien de l'espoir.

-Bunny, chut ! le sermonna Fée, en lui faisant les gros yeux.

-Désolé, désolé...

Fée inclina la tête en direction de North, signe qu'il pouvait reprendre ses explications. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

-En réalité n'est pas moi qui ai choisie de vous convoquer, c'est Manny.

Personne n'était très surpris d'entendre le surnom de l'Homme de la Lune sortir de la bouche de North. Après tout, jamais le père russe ne les aurait tous convoqués, dix jours avant Noël, si la situation n'était pas très grave.

-Pourquoi nous a t'il fait venir ? demanda Fée de sa voix aussi douce qu'un tintement de clochette.

North sembla hésité à répondre à la Gardienne, puis...

-Pitch Black est de retour.

Un grand silence suivit ses paroles. Un silence pendant lequel, une profonde angoisse se propageait dans chaque être vivant, présent dans la salle. Contre toute attente, ce fut Fée qui le brisa.

-Voyons North, c'est impossible, tenta-t-elle de la raisonner.

-Non, l'Homme de la Lune me la montrer, répondit-il d'une voix assurée.

-Mais ça fais à peine huit mois que nous l'avons renvoyé croupir dans son trou, il ne peut pas être déjà de retour ! La dernière fois, il avait mis quatre cent ans à revenir, c'est impensable qu'il est déjà retrouvé sa puissance en aussi peu de temps.

Bunny avait dit tous cela d'une traite, son visage montant l'incrédulité devant l'annonce de North, mais surtout, on y lisait la panique, la panique de se retrouver à nouveau confronté au Croquemitaine et à ses idées de mégalomane assoiffé de vengeance et de pouvoir.

-Manny ma montré son ombre, mais ce n'est pas tout, il...

-Comment ça ce n'est pas tout, le coupa Bunny, comment ça ? Tu nous annonces que Pitch est de retour, qu'il est surement encore plus puissant qu'avant, mais il y a autre chose en plus ! Ecoute moi bien North, si c'est parce que tu as encore mal au bide, ça ne veut pas forcément dire que Pitch est de retour ! Prend un Smecta !

Bunny était véritablement hors de lui. Fée volait au-dessus, ses pieds frôlant presque les grandes oreilles du Gardien de l'Espoir, l'air complètement désemparée. Sam était à ses cotés tout aussi désespéré de la situation qu'elle. Quand à Jack, il se trouvais sur poutre de bois, et regardait la scène de haut, réfléchissant à un moyen de calmer le jeu. Finalement, il opta pour la solution habituelle, après tout aux grands mots, les grands moyens !

Et voilà, une boule de neige dans la tête de Bunny, et une !

-Hé le kangourou, tu devrais aller manger des carottes, parait que ça rend aimable, lui Jack avec un sourire angélique .

Jack comprit rapidement que la provocation n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution pour calmer Bunny. En voyant la cloche de Pâque qui enlevait rageusement la neige de sa tête, Jack déglutit bruyamment, craignant soudainement pour sa vie.

-Toi, lui dit Bunny d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon, tu vas amèrement le regretter ! Quand tu descendras de cette fichue poutre, je te ferai manger ton poids en carottes, et on va bien voir si tu oseras encore faire le malin après ça !

-Attention, la cloche de Pâque se rebelle ! répliqua moqueusement Jack, incapable de s'en empêcher.

\- Je ne suis pas une cloche de Pâque !

Bon eh bien super, j'ai réussi à le mettre littéralement hors de lui, pensa Jack en palissant. Non franchement, c'est parfait. Exactement ce que je voulais. Non je plaisante. Catastrophe, je suis un esprit mort.

Du coin de l'œil, Jack vit North qui pensait visiblement la même chose que lui, alors que Sam se plaquait la main contre le front, signe d'agacement.

-Maintenant cela suffit ! S'énerver ne servira à rien ! Concentrons-nous plutôt sur Pitch et pour une fois, oubliez vos différends !

Une nouvelle fois, en cinq minutes à peine, se fut Fée qui rétablie l'ordre. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, non pas de peur ou de tristesse, mais simplement de colère. Bunny et Jack se turent immédiatement, tandis que Sam leva les pouces dans sa direction. North décida que tout ceci avait suffisamment duré, car après avoir observé ses compagnons un instant, il enchaîna :

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde avoir fini de s'exprimer, je vais continuer mes explications. Comme moi le dire avant que Bunny m'interrompe, Pitch être de retour. Mais l'Homme de la Lune ...

Il s'arrêta, hésitant une nouvelle fois. Un point d'interrogation se forma alors au-dessus de la tête du Marchand de Sable, montrant son étonnement, incitant ainsi North à leurs dévoiler la vérité :

-Je crois qu'il a nommé le dernier Gardien.

-Il a quoi ?

Tels furent les cris prononcés par la femme colibris, et la cloche de Pâque, tandis que Sam, forma trois point d'exclamation en sable doré. Quand à Jack, il se contentai de fixer North, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquiller. Là, il étais complètement et irrécupérablement perdu.

-Un nouveau Gardien, murmurai-t'il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres, mais pourquoi ?

-La prophétie, murmura à son tour Fée, les mains plaqués sur sa bouche.

-Quelle prophétie ? demanda Jack interloqué.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, puis finalement se fut North qui s'avança vers l'esprit de l'hiver, les bras tendus, l'invitant ainsi à descendre de son perchoir. Ce qu'il fit rapidement, s'asseyant sur une table se trouvant à quelques mètres de là.

-Jack, commença North, il faut que tu saches que Sam est le plus vieux des Gardien, et lorsqu'il est venu au monde, l'Homme de la Lune lui a annoncé que les Gardiens seront, un jour, au nombre de cinq. Mais viendra alors le temps où l'ombre sera plus forte que jamais, et lui, notre Créateur, nommera un ultime Gardien. Lui seul pourra sauver les enfants, et avec l'aide des cinq autres légendes, vaincra l'ombre. Et quand bien même celle-ci essayera de revenir, elle sera toujours repoussée.

-Mais cela veut dire que si l'Homme de la Lune a nommé le sixième Gardien, Pitch est désormais plus puissant que jamais ! dit Bunny d'une voix inquiète.

-Et les enfants courent un grave danger, reprit Fée complètement paniquée.

Sam semblait calme, fronçant les sourire, fixant un point dans le vide. Quelque chose semblait le perturber. Il leva les yeux vers l'Homme de la Lune avant de reporter son attention vers la discussion.

-Et il a choisi qui comme sauveur ? demanda finalemment Jack d'une voix blanche.

Pour Jack qui commençait à peine à trouver sa place au sein des Gardiens, l'idée qu'un nouveau venu vienne tout perturber, ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta encore une fois sur sa rancœur, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus.

-Je crois qu'il attendait que tout soit compris par chacun de nous avant de nous le révéler, répondit North.

Comme pour lui donner raison, une lumière bleutée éclaira la pièce. Les Gardiens s'approchèrent doucement du pique de glace qui sortait du sol. Une lumière blanche fusa du bloc, les forçant à se protéger les yeux, tandis que le pique de glace éblouissait quiconque le regardait.

Lorsque Jack rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut la tête catastrophée de Bunny fixant la glace. Il se tourna alors vers Fée et Sam, qui eux semblaient au contraire ravi, tandis que North restait perplexe. A son tour, l'esprit de l'hiver regarda la glace étincelante, qui formait désormais une silhouette. Une silhouette féminine. North s'approcha, effleura la statue du bout des doigts, et murmura :

-Willo...


	5. Le Choix de l'Homme de la Lune

-Willo...

-Willo ? repris Jack. Qui est-ce ?

-Un esprit.

-Une catastrophe, murmura Bunny, le regard toujours fixé sur la statue de glace.

Jack s'approchait à son tour de la statue qui était sculpté dans son élément. Une silhouette était enveloppée dans une immense cape, ne laissant à découvert qu'une main dans laquelle était blottie une petite flamme. Une large capuche, dont s'échappaient quelques mèches de cheveux, recouvrait son visage, ne laissant voir qu'un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

-Non ce n'est pas possible ! Elle ne peut pas être une Gardienne, il doit y avoir une erreur ! cria l'esprit du printemps.

-Bunny, il n'y a pas d'erreur, lui dit calmement Fée, car elle savait à quel point son ami à fourrure n'appréciait pas l'esprit des feu-follets. Il la choisie.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'en n'a rien à faire des enfants ! Ce n'est qu'une irresponsable ! Tous ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de gâché mes chasse aux œufs, et détruire notre travail ! cria Bunny, il semblait aussi énerver que tout à l'heure, ce qui ne présentait rien de bon.

-Tu te répètes, le corrigea gentiment Fée. Tu avais dit exactement la même chose à propos de Jack, termina t'elle en lançant un regard malicieux vers ce derniers. Et pourtant regarde, maintenant, Jack est devenue quelqu'un d'important pour toi, et ne le nie pas Bunny, je le sais. Tu n'aimes pas Willo, simplement parce qu'elle a provoqué un incendie, et ce accidentellement, qui avais gâché le jour de Pâque. Mais Bunny, c'était il y a longtemps de tout cela, alors il serait peut-être temps de tourné la page, tu ne crois pas ?

-Dis donc camarade, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne ta jamais fait de blagues stupides, que c'est un petit ange. Cette fille est un vrai démon qui ne pense qu'à elle.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, et toi le savoir Bunny, Willo pas être parfaite, mais elle n'est pas méchante ! répliqua le grand russe, les bras croisés.

-Mais ce n'est qu'une gamine, et elle a peut-être plus de sept cent ans, cela ne change pas au fait qu'elle ne posséde absolument aucun sens des responsabilités. Elle est pire que Jack !

-Hé ! protesta t'il indigné.

Certes, l'adolescent n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un de très responsable mais il n'appréciait pas particulièrement de servir de référence pour les mauvais exemples.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il se rendis compte que qu'il ne savait toujours rien de cette fille mis à part que certes, c'était un esprit. Il décida alors de reposer sa question pour la deuxième fois.

-Hum, qui est Willo ?

Sam entreprit alors lui expliquer, des images de sables défilant à toute vitesse au-dessus de sa tête.

-Désolé Sam, mais je ne comprends rien, dit Jack interrompant ainsi les explications du Gardien des rêves. Excuse-moi, ajouta-t'il devant la mine déçue de son ami.

North s'avança alors vers Jack, et s'assit dans le large fauteuil sur lequel il étais perché. Il entreprit alors de lui expliquer qui était cette demoiselle.

-Willo est l'esprit des feu-follets. Elle aide les gens à avancer sur le droit chemin, à prendre des décisions importantes dans leur vie. Elle empêche aussi des guerres d'éclater. Personne ne sait comment elle fait, mais ses pouvoirs sont grands... et puissants. Elle est un peu comme qui dirait, l'esprit de la paix.

-Et c'est aussi un très vieil esprit, ajouta Bunny.

-Plus vieille que Sam et Pitch ? interrogea Jack étonné.

Ce fut Fée qui lui répondit.

-Non, mais plus vieille que North, Bunny et moi. Elle doit avoir dans les sept cent ans. Willo est une création de l'Homme de la Lune, elle est née le exactement le même jour que son pire ennemie.

-Pitch Black ?

-Non Jack, continua-t-elle. Le pire ennemie de Willo, c'est Jack O'Lanterne. Tous deux sont née le même jour, mais l'un est la création de Manny, l'autre celle des Ténèbres. Elle le hait à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. O'Lanterne est l'opposé de Willo, il fait en sorte de crée des conflits, de mettre la cruauté dans le cœur de l'humanité, tous ce qu'elle met en œuvre pour installer la paix dans ce monde, il va le détruire. Personne ne peut imaginer la haine qui les lie tous les deux.

-De plus, elle est l'esprit le plus rapide existant sur cette Terre, personne ne peut rivaliser à la course avec cette petite.

Cette fille intriguait l'esprit de l'hiver de plus en plus. Un esprit qui met la paix dans le cœur de l'humanité, qui est vieille de plusieurs siècles, qui bat n'importe qui à la course, c'était étrange, fascinant même. Mais ce qui le tracassait le plus, c'était pourquoi il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle auparavant.

-Elle aime la solitude.

Jack se retourna et put voir Fée qui se tenait derrière lui en souriant. Il lança un regard interrogateur sur la femme-colibri qui continua :

-Je sais à quoi tu penses. Pourquoi tu ne la jamais vu, ou même pourquoi tu n'as jamais entendue parler d'elle. Lorsqu'elle est venue au monde en tant qu'esprit, elle est restée dans la solitude pendant des années, tout comme toi. Le fait qu'elle soit restée seule, sans réponse à ses questions, pendant des années, l'a emmené à se refermer sur elle-même. Au début de son existence, elle a vécu des choses horribles, qui maintenant font qu'elle ne se fit à personne d'autre quelle même.

Jack resta interdit, se contentant de fixer le sol sans rien dire. Fée continua donc sur sa lancée.

-Et malheureusement personne ne croit en elle. On associe toujours son travail à celui de Cupidon ou de Eiréné.

-Eiréne ? demanda North, qui est-ce donc ?

C'est à peine si Jack conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il entendit vaguement Bunny lui répondre «-C'était la déesse grec de la paix, mais elle à disparue depuis près de mille ans». Les pensées de Jack l'avait emmené complètement ailleurs. Car il savait ce que cela faisait lorsque personne ne croyait en vous. Mais s'il fallait en plus vivre dans l'ombre d'une autre légende... Cela devait relever d'un véritable enfer.

-Bon maintenant que tu sais qui est Willo, il ne reste te plus qu'à la convaincre de venir nous aider ! dit le Père Noël, avec son éternel enthousiaste.

-C'est bien ce qui me préoccupent, dit Fée avec inquiétude, elle ne se mêlera jamais d'un conflit, encore moins si Pitch y participe. Elle le craint, et elle préféra rester loin de tout ça.

-Alors comment on fait ? murmura Jack.

-Il va falloir la convaincre ! dit Bunny. Je pense que c'est le glaçon qui devrait aller la chercher.

-Moi ?

-Y a combien de d'esprit de l'hiver ici ? demanda le kangourou visiblement exaspérer. Bah oui toi, espèce de bonhomme de neige ambulant.

-Eh pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais y aller ? Je ne la connais pas, contrairement à vous.

-Parce que Willo sera sûrement moins tentée de fuir en te voyant arriver, que si c'était l'un de nous.

-Et comment je suis censé la convaincre de nous aider au juste ? dit Jack visiblement trés septique.

-Contente-toi de la ramener ici, au Pôle, me répondit North. Jack, tout repose sur toi.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vais m'en charger. Et comment je fais pour la trouver ?

-Sam va t'aider ! affirma la cloche de Pâque tandis que Fée hochait vigoureusement la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Je serais bien curieux de voir ça tiens.

Pour toute réponse, Sam ferma les yeux, et laissa de long fils de sable se répandre dans la pièce, traverser les fenêtres et partirent dans le ciel, tels des rivières d'or filant dans la nuit étoilé. Cela dura quelques minutes puis, les innombrables ruisseaux de sable s'évaporèrent et Sam ouvrit brutalement les yeux, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Alors, tu as trouver ? questionna Fée, la voix vibrante d'espoir.

Sam acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et toujours son sourire accroché aux lèvres, il format l'image d'une église. North et Bunny firent un signe de tête réjoui tandis que Fée laissa échapper une exclamation de joie. Et quand à Jack... eh bien, euh comment dire... bah... euh pour lui c'était une église quoi.

Elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais le nom lui échappait. C'était un lieu connue, il s'en doutais car il l'avait déjà vue quelque part, mais impossible de se rappeler où justement. Devant son air interrogatif, Bunny éclaira sa lanterne avec sa délicatesse habituelle :

\- C'est Notre-Dame de Paris, en France, espèce de bonhomme de neige givré.

-Notre-Dame de Paris, ne put-il que répéter bêtement.

Bien sur, ça lui revenait maintenant. A la France... Non enfaîte, il n'avait rien à ajouter, pour lui c'était juste un nom. Il faut dire que qu'il n'allais pas souvent dans ce pays, les températures n'étant pas vraiment propices pour faire de la neige. Il n'aimais pas vraiment cet endroit. Pas assez chaud pour avoir beaucoup de soleil mais pas suffisamment froid pour avoir de la neige. La France, c'était juste fais pour recevoir de la pluie.

-Bon maintenant, Jack secoue toi un peu, et ramène là nous illico presto ! dit Bunny.

-Attention, sinon je vais croire que tu es amoureux ! répliqua Jack d'une voix narquoise.

L'esprit de l'hiver sourria, fière de sa répartie. C'était claire comme de l'eau de roche que Bunny détestait Willo.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je ferai bien d'aller chercher cette demoiselle, sinon grandes oreilles risque de mourir d'amour !

Et c'est sur cette phrase, au combien ironique, que Jack quitta ses camarades, s'envolant dans la nuit noire, sous les regards amusés de trois d'entre eux, tandis qu'un certain Bunny le fixait avec écœurement. Direction Paris !


	6. Flocon et Améthystes

Une jeune fille parcourait les rues d'une petite ville du nom de Burgess. Il pleuvait. Ses longs cheveux bruns volaient dans le sens du vent tandis que ses convers rouges résonnaient sur le trottoir dans un clapotis régulier. Soudain, un petit garçon passa à côté d'elle, la mine renfrognée. La jeune fille se stoppa net, puis un grand sourire illumina son visage, tandis qu'elle s'empressait de rejoindre l'enfant, afin de marcher à ses côtés.

-Sa a pas l'air d'aller mon petit gars ! Des problèmes ?

Aucune réponse, mais elle avait l'habitude. Mais après tous cela faisait maintenant sept cent ans que personne ne la voyait. Elle continua quand même sa discussion à sens unique.

-Qu'est ce qui peut bien te tracasser mon grand ? Les parents ? Une mauvaise note à l'école ? ... Une fille ? acheva t'elle les yeux pétillant de malice.

Elle comprit quelle avait vu juste. Un petit sourire en coin s'étira sur ses lèvres, elle tendit alors sa main en avant, paume vers le ciel, faisant apparaître un feu follets qui se dirigea vers l'enfant pour venir s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Aussitôt, un sourire éclaira le visage boudeur du garçon, qui fit demi-tour en criant « Peppa, attend- moi ! ».

-Ravie de t'avoir aidé, murmura la jeune fille.

La brune regarda l'enfant s'éloigné avant de diriger son regard vers son jean bleu clair et son t-shirt vert de couleur boisé trempés par la pluie et soupira. Encore une fois il ne l'avait pas remercié. Il ne l'avait pas vue. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu, et personne ne la verrait jamais, parce que personne ne croyait en elle. Sentant les larmes venir, elle s'envola dans le ciel d'hiver, laissant échapper un crie de rage et de douleur.

* * *

Une jeune fille brune était appuyée contre un mur d'une des tours de Notre-Dame de Paris. Le froid se faisait de plus en plus mordant, mais après tout, pensa t'elle en remontant la fermeture éclair de son gilet à capuche de couleur bordeaux, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, on était en plein mois de décembre.

Sur le parvis de l'imposante cathédrale, une fête foraine avait lieu, afin de célébrer les fêtes de Noël. Des enfants slalomaient entre les stands, tout en poussant des cris de joie. Un feu d'artifice explosa alors dans la nuit, décorant de mille couleurs, le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

Willo admirais le spectacle, la mine encore renfrognée de l'accident de l'après-midi. Après avoir quitté Burgess, elle s'était envolée en direction de Paris. Elle c'était tout d'abord dirigé vers le cimetière du Père Lachaise afin d'évacuer paisiblement la tristesse qui la rongeait depuis plus de trois cent ans. La brunette appréciait cet endroit pour son calme et sa tranquillité. Puis, décidant que ça ne servait à rien de se lamenter, elle c'était à nouveau envoler pour venir se percher sur la majestueuse cathédrale

Un flocon. Ce fut ce qui tira Willo de sa rêverie. Il voleta doucement autour de la jeune fille, avant de venir se loger dans le creux de sa main. Une lueur étonnement se glissa dans son regard. Elle ne comprenait pas, il ne neigeait pas sur Paris, pourtant se seul et unique flocon était bien là. Encore plus étrange, il ne fondait pas au contact de la peau tiède de la jolie brune. Et puis, aucun flocon n'était aussi beau, aussi cristallin, à moins que...

« Où est ton maître ? » murmura doucement l'esprit des feu-follets, le regard rivé vers le petit grain de neige. Willo s'écarta du mur sur lequel elle était appuyée, et accomplit quelques pas en avant, tout en cherchant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, du regard.

-Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer une voix masculine.

Gagné, se dit Willo, voilà l'enquiquineur des neiges ! Elle savait parfaitement qui se trouvait derrière elle, et malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le moment de venir lui faire la conversation. Willo poussa un profond soupir théâtral, et se retourna.

-Jack Frost, affirma t'elle d'un ton indifférent.

Un jeune garçon, aux cheveux argentés, un bâton de berger à la main, lui faisait face. Il fait beaucoup plus jeune vue de près que de loin, se dit-t-elle. Et elle devait bien avouée que, physiquement, il était pas mal du tout ! Jack quant à lui, observait la demoiselle qui se trouvait face à lui. Brune, aux prunelles semblable à des flammes d'une couleur améthystes. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais plutôt mince. Et elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, ainsi pensa-t-il qu'il vaudrait mieux lui dire directement la raison de sa venue.

-Enchanté Willo.

-Fiche le camp ! la voix de la jeune esprit était dure et tranchante et ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs.

Elle s'était éloignée de lui, avançant tel un funambule sur le toit de la cathédrale. Se remémorant les paroles de Bunny, Jack décida de la suivre, afin de ne pas se laisser distancer, sachant qu'elle pourrait le semer sans aucune difficulté.

-Eh, t'en vas pas ! dit cria Jack, se mettant à courir après la jeune fille. J'ai besoin de ton aide !

-Et qui t'as fait croire que je suis disposé à t'aider ? lui demanda la brunette.

-Tu es l'esprit de la paix . Tu dois m'aider...

La brunette le coupa dans son élan.

-Je ne viendrai pas.

Le ton de la jeune fille était froid et sans appelle. Mais se doutant bien qu'il désirait des explications, elle céda donc à sa demande silencieuse, tout en se disant qu'elle ne lui dirais que le stricte minimum. Après tout elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, enfin connaître, c'était un bien grand mot. Ils n'avaient échangé que deux (trois, grand maximum) phrases, et ce, sur un ton plutôt froid (oui, bon, c'était surtout de sa faute à elle, mais bon, elle avait passé une mauvaise journée et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait pas à se justifier, elle est libre, hein). Elle inspira donc à fond et entreprit d'expliquer d'une voix calme les raisons de son refus, au garçon de l'hiver.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux, mais je ne te suivrais pas. Je ne te connais pas et je ne te fais absolument pas confiance. Je ne sais même pas comment tu m'as trouvé ! Alors maintenant va-t'en. Dégage !

Et sur ses mots, oh combien charmants, elle lui tourna le dos et commença à s'en aller.

-Pourquoi ? Je sais que ça ne parait pas comme ça, mais je peux être très sérieux et...

Jack s'arrêta pour réfléchir en regardant la fille qui lui tournai toujours le dos, mais qui c'était stopper pour écouter. Il continua à la détailler, cherchant ses faiblesses. Finalement il opta pour la ruse, s'il devait aller jusqu'à lui mentir et bien il le ferait, comme dit le proverbe, à la guerre comme la guerre ! Prenant une voix grave afin de paraître plus crédible, il se lança.

-Ecoute, je ne serai pas venu si ce n'était pas très grave ! Quand j'ai survolé Burgess, un petit garçon brun a prononcer ton nom et il a dit ha...

Il s'interrompit voyant le regard plein de fureur braqué sur lui. Désormais la brune lui faisait face, mais Jack aurait préférée qu'elle se retourne à nouveau pour ne plus avoir à affronter ses beaux améthystes, chargés de haine et de colère. Elle s'approcha de lui à grand pas et d'un mouvement de poignet, le propulsa contre un mur. Jack entendit sa tête heurter le mur avec un bruit sourd, certes il était immortel, mais même en étant un esprit, se faire violemment projeter contre un mur de pierre restait très douloureux.

L'esprit de l'hiver eu à peine le temps de saisir son bâton, qu'une main le saisi par le col et le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur. Lorsque Jack ouvrit les yeux, il était suspendu à plusieurs centimètres du sol, fermement tenu à la gorge par une main. Le visage de Willo était à quelques millimètres à peine de celui du garçon.

-Tu as l'aire d'aimer la proximité, tenta t'il d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse (mais qui était surtout étranglé), accompagné d'un sourire ravageur.

Son sourire insolent s'éteignit bien vite devant le regard meurtrier de la jeune fille. Finalement celle-ci le lâcha alors que la pression sur son cou se faisait de plus en plus croissante, et se retourna sans un mot, tandis que Jack tombait par terre en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Willo s'arrêta et se retourna doucement. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Jack et s'agrandirent de désarroi. Il n'y avait plus de trace de colère et de haine, seulement une immense angoisse devant l'état dans laquelle se trouvait l'esprit de l'hiver.

D'un geste maladroit, elle s'approcha de l'adolescent et lui tendit une main secourable. Jack hésita mais se dit que ce serait toujours mieux d'être debout plutôt qu'au sol, s'il devait à nouveau évité les attaques de la brune. Pendant qu'il secouait ses vêtements, l'esprit des feu-follets reculait discrètement dans l'ombre, espérant partir sans être vu. Malheureusement pour elle, le jeune homme la vit et bondit à ses côtés afin de la questionner.

-Attend, tu me dois une explication ! Pourquoi tu m'as attaqué ?

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Parce que personne ne crois en moi, tu entends PERSONNE ! Mon nom n'existe nulle part Frost ! Nulle part. Je travaille comme une folle pour eux, les mortelles, mais personnes ne me voix jamais ! Ils croient toujours que c'est Cupidon, ou alors que ce sentiment de confiance et de paix est naturel chez eux! Et quand j'ai l'impression que enfin ça va marcher, qu'enfin on va me voir, ils finissent toujours par me passer au travers ! Et maintenant, les adultes prennent peur quand ils voient un feu-follet et ils ne le suivent pas. Je deviens encore plus transparente qu'avant ! Je leurs sauvent la vie et personne jamais, ne me vois ! Personne ne m'as jamais vu, personne n'as jamais seulement prononcé mon nom.

Devant cette explosion de paroles, Jack restait interdit. La jeune fille semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, ses yeux se remplissait doucement de larmes mais elle continua, la voix tremblantes sous le poids du chagrin.

-Et que toi, tu essayes de me faire croire qu'un enfant crois en moi, tu peux comprendre quel effet cela m'a fait... Je suis navré de t'avoir attaqué, acheva t'elle d'une voix plus douce.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit Jack s'asseyant à ses côtés, leurs pieds se balançant dans le vide. J'ai vraiment besoin de t'on aide et je me suis dit que si je rusai... Enfin c'était stupide, désolé.

-Ce n'ai pas moi qui est pris les coups de toutes façon, lui répondit elle avec un sourire malicieux. Bon, écoute continua t'elle en se levant, je t'ai frappé, j'en suis désolé, mais je ne veux toujours pas t'aidé. Je dois y aller, il va bientôt faire jour et je dois partir. Donc maintenant j'aimerai que tu me laisse m'en aller. Je te remercie, et pas besoin de venir me rendre visite.

Sur ces mots elle s'élança dans les airs, sous le regard ahuri de Jack. C'est vrai qu'elle volait super vite, il cogita à toutes vitesse, tous ses plans avait échouer, il ne lui restait plus qu'un : son plan de secours ! Et là, c'était le moment ou jamais !

Sautant dans le vide à son tour, il s'élança à la poursuite de la jeune fille, celle-ci ne le vit pas immédiatement, il put donc la rattraper sans trop de difficulté. Se plaçant à quelques mètres derrière elle, Jack attendit qu'elle le remarque, ce qui ne tardât pas. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut du coin de l'œil, elle eut le moment d'inattention qu'attendait l'esprit de l'hiver. D'un mouvement de bras, il lança une boule à neige magique droit devant elle, et s'écriant « Au Pôle !».

Comme prévu, Willo ne vit le passage qu'au dernier moment et ne put freiner à temps, et elle passa, malgré elle, à travers dans un cri de peur. Jack regarda le portail un court instant, diablement fière de lui, puis finit par passer à travers à son tour en pensant « Mission Accomplie » !


	7. Accomplissement d'une Dette

Jack atterrit dans la grande salle du globe. Les Gardiens se tenaient devant lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres. North et Sam applaudissaient légèrement pour souligner l'exploit de l'esprit du froid. Bunny lui donna alors une grosse accolade dans le dos accompagnée d'un léger sarcasme, mais tout en oubliant au passage de mesurer sa force, la légende de Pâque envoya valser Jack à l'autre bout de la pièce. Fée, quant à elle, voletait dans tous les sens pour manifester sa joie en scandant à travers la pièce «il a réussi, il a réussi, il a...».

La seule personne qui ne semblait pas être heureuse de se trouver là, c'était Willo. Lorsqu'elle avait franchi le portail (bien malgré elle), elle c'était retrouvée dans cette immense salle, entourée des yétis, lutins, mais surtout, elle c'était retrouvée en présence des Gardiens !

-C'est pas vrai... murmura la jeune fille, le regard fixé dans le vide, c'est un cauchemar, tout mais pas ça !

Elle soupira bruyamment, et s'envola se percher sur une poutre.

Elle c'était laissé piéger, piéger par cette idiot de bonhomme de neige sans cervelle, maugréa t'elle, la honte. Bon, songea t'elle, puisque on est là, autant savoir pourquoi.

Jack se plaça au niveau de la cheminée, ayant ainsi un bon angle de vu sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Il vit alors le sourire mesquin se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jolie brune, aperçu un feu-follet se diriger vers Bunny pour commencer à lui cramer le bout des oreilles. Donc soit cette fille étais suicidaire, soit elle était folle, dans deux cas, Bunny allait la tuer…

Effectivement, Bunny finit par commencer à sentir une légère odeur de brulé et lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'avait fait Willo, il explosa de rage ! Mais la brune était hors d'atteinte et elle en profita donc pour s'asseoir confortablement, balançant de façon nonchalante ses pieds dans le vide en regardant le lapin armé de ses boomerangs gesticulé sous elle, d'un air vaguement intéressé.

La brunette fit alors apparaître un feu-follets, qui se mit danser avec la main de sa créatrice. Un doux sourire naquit sur son visage, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivé au Pôle, songea Jack, elle semblait détendue, calme et tranquille. Elle soupira et se tourna vers les Gardiens.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Aie, songea l'esprit de l'hiver, la question inévitable et bien galère à expliquer. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'y colle !

Sentant que personne ne désirai prendre la parole, North s'avança vers Willo, et pour la deuxième fois, lui fit signe de descendre de son perchoir. Cette fois ci, elle s'exécuta, et alla se poser sur une table, quelques mètres plus loin. Le Père Noël respira à fond et commença les explications.

-Willo, nous les Gardiens somme venu au monde dans le but de protéger les enfants. Pour leurs apporter espoir, émerveillement et rêve ! Ils sont tous ceux que nous somme et tous ce que nous serons jamais ! Mais dont devons veiller sur eux, car le mal et l'obscurité ne sont jamais loin. Il y a huit mois, à Pâque, tu as du t'apercevoir de quelque chose, non ?

-Oui, un ciel noir, et... des cauchemars ! murmura la jeune fille.

-Est ce que tu en as combattu ? l'interrogea Bunny curieux.

Elle le regarda, étonnée qu'il réussisse à formuler une phrase complète sans une insulte à son égard. Puis finalement, elle détourna le regard en marmonnant un petit « oui ». North toussota pour ramener l'attention sur lui et continua.

-Donc il y a huit mois, nous avions battu Pitch et l'avions renvoyé dans son trou afin qu'il y croupisse avec ses cauchemars, mais il est revenue, continua North en fixant Willo dont les yeux c'étaient écarquiller de frayeur. La dernière fois, il avait mis quatre cent ans à revenir, et le fait qu'il soit déjà de retour nous inquiètes beaucoup.

North entreprit alors de lui expliquer la prophétie devant la tête incrédule de la brunette. Une fois cela expliqué, Bunny enchaîna.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de ton aide ! Pour vaincre Pitch, tu dois nous aider, tu n'as pas le choix ! Sinon, il fera régner la peur sur la Terre, et tout ce que tu défends, comme la paix ou l'harmonie, et ce que nous, nous défendons, sombrera dans l'oubli, et alors nous n'aurons plus aucune raison d'exister, et toi non plus !

-Mais, mais... v-vous... balbutia t'elle, ses yeux améthystes agrandit par la peur, vous l'avez déjà battu, vous pouvez très bien recommencez, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi !

-Tu as été choisie Willo, sans toi le monde sombrera dans le chaos ! s'écria Fée.

-C-Choisie... je n'ai... mais par qui ?

-Mais par l'Homme de la Lune bien sûr ! lui dit North comme une évidence.

Le regard de la brunette se tourna vers l'astre brillant comme une lanterne dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Jack comprit ce que Willo ressentait, ce sentiment d'injustice si poignant au point de vous empêcher de respirer, lui aussi l'avais éprouvé quelques mois auparavant. D'une voix tremblante, pleine d'incompréhension et de colère, Willo demanda :

-Il vous parle ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi à vous et pas à moi ? Ho et puis peu m'importe, je ne vous aiderais pas, déclara t'elle d'une voix forte ! Ce sont vos histoires, des histoires de Gardiens. Et moi je n'en suis pas un ! Alors laisser moi repartir, je ne veux pas être mêlé à tout ça. Vous parlez d'une guerre contre le Croquemitaine, et vous croyez que je vais y participer ?! Il faut être fou, suicidaire même, pour se dresser contre le bonhomme sept heures !

Et voilà, tout était fichu, se dit Jack. Cette fille ne comprenait décidément rien ! Pensant alors que l'heure était venu d'entre en scène, il se leva enfin du pouf sur lequel il était assis (non avachie serait plus approprier) et s'approcha de la table sur laquelle la brune était perchée.

-Ecoute, commença-t-il d'une voix calme, tu ne comprends pas. Certes, on l'a battus la dernière fois, mais cette fois on n'as besoin de t'on aide. Si tu ne le fait pas, tu n'auras plus de raison d'exister, car le monde croulera sous la peur, le désespoir et l'horreur !

La jeune fille le fixait, hésitant à croire ou non ces paroles. Finalement elle se leva, et dit d'une voix hésitante mais résolue :

-Je ne peux rien pour vous. Désolé.

Et sur ses mots, elle se retourna, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Accomplie ta dette.

La jeune fille se stoppa net, tandis que tout le monde se tourna vers Fée. Celle-ci continua à fixer le dos de la brune.

-Tu as une dette envers moi tu te rappelles ? Alors maintenant exécute là. Je veux que tu nous aide !

Les mots furent prononcés avec une voix pleine d'espoir, mais ferme. Willo, qui leur tournait toujours le dos, lui demanda d'une voix blanche :

-Tu es sure ? Tu veux que je la réalise maintenant ? Tu as bien réfléchie ?

-Je savais que tu refuserais de t'allier à nous, au risque de te battre contre Pitch. Je n'ai pas d'autre solution. Accomplie ta dette en te joignant à nous !

Willo se retourna au ralenti. Elle avait énormément pâli et ses yeux était clos, espérant ainsi, évité d'affronter la réalité. Puis, elle les ouvrit doucement et murmura, le regard fixé sur le planché.

-Très bien, si tel est ton souhait... Je n'ai guère le choix. Je suis avec vous... Je vais vous aidez à vaincre le Croquemitaine, vous avez ma parole.

Sur ses mots, la brune tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Willo ! l'interpella North alors qu'elle se retourna, un point d'interrogation dans son regard. Merci Willo.

-Ce n'est pas pour vous que je le fait, c'est pour Fée.

Elle quitta alors précipitamment la pièce, sous le regard ébahis de quatre des Gardiens. Tous les regards se tournèrent ensuite vers la Fée des Dents, qui se mit à rougir rapidement.

-Je... je v-vais tout vous expli-pliquer, bégaya Fée de plus en plus rouge. Euh, il y a environ trois cent ans de cela, Willo est venu me trouver au Palais des Dents. Elle m'a expliquée qu'elle ne possédait aucun souvenirs de sa vie d'avant, sa vie en tant qu'humaine. Elle avait entendue dire que je pouvais l'aider et elle était donc venue me trouver. J'ai immédiatement accepté de l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs mais ils n'étaient pas là !

-Commença il n'était pas là, la coupa Bunny incrédule. Ils devaient forcément être là !

-Non, moi aussi je ne comprenais pas, mais en n'y réfléchissant bien, je ne me souvenais pas avoir ramassé seulement une de ses dents ! C'est là qu'une de mes fées, Gencive, est venue nous rejoindre pour nous montrer la montagne. La montagne qui se trouve derrière mon palais est là source du pouvoir de mes petites fées. C'est aussi elle qui garde en mémoire tous les enfants dont nous avons recueillies les dents. Nous sommes donc aller dans ses galeries souterraines afin de lui demander conseil. D'après elle, nous avions bien ramassé les dents de Willo, mais elles n'étaient plus ici. Lorsque nous somme ressorties de la montagne, quelqu'un nous attendait. Jack O'Lanterne. Il avait dans sa main les souvenirs de Willo. Il la regardé pendant un instant, puis il s'est sauvé. Willo n'as pas réfléchit, l'idée que ce soit un piège ne lui a même pas effleuré l'esprit, et elle s'est élancée à sa poursuite, entraînant Gencive avec elle. O'Lanterne les a entraînés dans son antre, où ils se sont affrontés. C'est depuis ce jour que O'Lanterne est devenue l'ennemie juré de Willo. Elle a finalement réussi à s'en sortir, mais Gencive y a laissé la vie. Pour rembourser cette vie perdue, elle m'a offert ses services pour le jour où j'aurai besoin d'elle. Et aujourd'hui elle a dû honoré sa parole.

-Et ses souvenirs, interrogea Jack, elle les a récupérer ?

-Non, O'Lanterne ne les a plus, et personne sait où ils sont désormais.

Jack réfléchissait : alors elle n'avait même pas ses souvenirs au final, pire : ils étaient sûrement perdus à jamais. Si c'était à lui que sa arrivait, il aurait sans doute eu une réaction démesuré ! Il décida d'aller la rejoindre, et puis elle n'avait sûrement pas digérer le coup de la boule à neige magique. Il faudrait qu'il pense à s'excuser tien !

Remarquant que Bunny le fixait, il se tourna vers son amie à fourrure, l'interrogeant du regard. Bunny répondit à sa question silencieuse.

-Je crois connaître l'idée qui tourne dans tes méninges, camarade. Je te le déconseille vivement. Elle est bouleversée et à mon avis, elle a vraiment besoin d'être seul en ce moment.

-C'est ce que l'on va voir, répondit l'esprit du froid avant de s'envoler et de disparaître par la porte.

Les quatre Gardiens le regardèrent partir d'un air las, se disant bien qui était complètement et irrémédiablement impossible d'arrêter leur cinquième compagnon lorsque celui-ci avait quelque chose en tête.


	8. Visite Guidée

Une jeune fille était recroquevillée contre une large fenêtre. Une mèche de couleur violette, qui s'accordait avec ses beau yeux améthystes, ressortait de la masse de cheveux brun, qui lui tombait en dégrader jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle portait un t-shirt vert aux couleurs boisés, et un jean bleu clair avec des revers au-dessus des chevilles. Un gilet à capuche noir, était attaché au niveau de sa taille tandis que ses convers rouges, étaient gelés aux extrémités, en raison de la température ambiante -température qui faisait grelotter un lapin avec une fourrure de trente centimètres d'épaisseur-.

La brunette contemplait le paysage à travers la large fenêtre. Dehors le vent hurlait, se déchaînait, tout n'était que blanc immaculé. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et ferma les yeux...

Jack errait dans l'immense palais de glace, cherchant, fouillant, ouvrant toutes les portes, explorant chaque recoins, dans l'unique but de retrouver la petite brune qui avait fui, quelques minutes plutôt, le regard des Gardiens. L'esprit de l'hiver repensa à la jeune fille qui avait accepté à contrecœur de s'allier à eux. Pour la première fois depuis trois cent ans, il rencontrait enfin un adolescent (ou plutôt, une adolescente) de son âge, et Jack avait bien l'attention d'en profiter. Ses recherches finir finalement par porter leurs fruits.

Il trouva Willo, prostré contre une fenêtre, les yeux clos. Il s'approcha doucement, hésitant à lui balancé ou non, une boule de neige dans la face ! Se décidant qu'il valait mieux employer la méthode douce, il s'accroupie sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à une soixantaine de centimètres de la brunette. Il fit alors apparaître un joli flocon qui se dirigea droit vers le nez de la jeune fille, et lorsque celui-ci entra en contact avec son visage, la petite brune ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers l'esprit de l'hiver.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, ce n'était pas un rictus moqueur qui était sur le visage de Jack, mais un sourire doux, un sourire capable de réchauffer la Terre entière, mais surtout capable de faire fondre de bonheur le cœur meurtrie de la jolie brune. Jack, qui s'attendait à un regard noir fut surprit de voir le visage de l'esprit des feu follets, se détendre, un voile de bonheur passa sur son visage, et une lueur de douceur semblait clignoter au fond de ses yeux. La jeune fille plongea son regard dans celui du garçon, et pendant un instant ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parlèrent.

Puis Willo détourna le regard avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Jack sourie à son tour, et décidant que sa nouvelle amie semblait avoir le cœur dans les chaussettes, lui proposa de venir visiter l'atelier du Père Noël. Un éclair de joie passa dans les yeux de Willo. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé de le visiter ! Elle accepta d'un mouvement de tête, et attrapa la main tendu de l'adolescent. Aussitôt, Jack s'envola, entraînant la brunette à sa suite !

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant le grande porte qui séparait la fabrique du reste de palais. De l'autre côté du lourd panneau, sa chahutait, bourdonnait, explosait, craquait, grésillait, roulait, grinçait, etc... Aucun mot ne serait suffisant pour décrire le vacarme qui y régnait.

Willo hésita à pousser le large battant, mais sa curiosité l'emporta, et c'est avec peine qu'elle réussit à entrouvrir légèrement l'imposante porte de bois. Jack la regarda poussé de toutes ses forces le lourd panneau en bois brut, sans résultat. Elle ne bougea pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Retenant ses rires, il s'approcha de son amie en demandant avec ironie :

-Je ne voudrai pas avoir l'air de commenter, mais dit moi, la force, ce n'est pas ton truc hein ?

-Encore une seule moquerie à propos de ma force, et je te balance contre le mur ! dit-elle, tout en lançant un regard noir en direction du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi tant de haine ? Aller pousse toi, laisse faire les grands, non non, je ne voulais pas dire ça, s'empressa-t-il de préciser devant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Willo !

D'un mouvement de bras, Jack fit apparaître un éclat de givre, qui poussa le lourd battant, et devant le regard ébahie de la jeune fille, son envie de rire devient si forte qu'il eut grand mal à se contenir, surtout lorsque Willo se reprit, secouant la tête.

-C'est de la triche, commença t'elle d'une voix boudeuse, moi je n'avais pas utilisé mes pouvoirs !

-Qui as dit que c'était interdit ? répliqua Jack moqueur.

-Remarque, si ton pouvoir ne consiste qu'a poussé des portes, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, tu ne vaux rien ! Le rôle qui te revient dans cette histoire, c'est celui du portier, mais certainement pas celui du héros !

Cette phrase prononcé avec ironie, blessa l'esprit de l'hiver plus que la jeune fille ne l'aurait voulu. Devant la mine renfrognée qu'affichait désormais l'adolescent, Willo prit conscience qu'elle avait été trop loin. Elle s'envola alors légèrement, juste assez pour se retrouver pile en face des yeux de Jack.

Le regard toujours plongé dans les yeux glacé du jeune esprit, elle lui murmura timidement pardon. Jack s'empara doucement de la main de Willo qui était posé sur sa joue, et la serra dans la sienne. Puis, après avoir fait un clin d'œil à la jolie brune, il ouvrit complètement la lourde porte, exposant ainsi au regard estomaquée de son amie, l'atelier de fabrique de North.

A l'intérieur, un vacarme assourdissant régnait en maître ! Partout des lumières s'éclairaient, des explosions retentissaient, des jouets s'envolaient dans un tourbillon de couleurs, les yétis s'affairaient, décorant des poupées ou peignant des robots, tandis que les elfes, et bien euh... ils faisait leur rôle d'elfe : c'est-à-dire faire des bêtises ! Évitant de justesse une voiture télécommandée, Willo rejoignit Jack, qui pouffait de rire devant les âneries stupides des elfes !

-Jack ! Attend-moi !

Et lorsqu'elle eut rejoint son ami, Willo regarda dans la direction de ce qui avait provoqué le fou rire de l'esprit de l'hiver. Elle fixa alors incrédule les elfes qui peignaient l'un des leurs de toutes les couleurs en lui mettant une bouée de sauvetage sur la tête ! La jeune fille l'ai regarda d'un air complètement désespérée, et se retourna en direction du jeune Gardien.

Celui-ci était en train d'essuyer ses larmes de rire, mais croisant le regard consterné de la jeune esprit, son rire repartit de plus belle ! Cela devait être contagieux, car bientôt, la brunette se mit à sourire, puis éclata de rire à son tour ! S'en suivie une jolie crise de fou rire, les elfes c'étant également joins à eux, bien qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils riaient ! Au bout de quelques minutes, Willo se redressa et dit avec malice :

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vérifier, mais j'étais absolument certaine que ce n'était pas les elfes qui fabriquaient les jouets !

Jack, reprenant les paroles de North quelques mois plus tôt, lui dis sur le ton de la confidence.

-C'est ce qu'on leurs fait croire !

La bouche de la brunette tressaillit, contenant un nouvel éclat de rire !

-Tu sais, continua-t-elle, j'ai toujours rêvé de visité cette endroit ! J'ai déjà essayé plein fois de rentré par effractions mais...

-Toi ? Tu as essayé de rentrer sans permissions ?! Ha, la bonne blague !

-Tu as entendus ce qu'as dit North à mon sujet, lança-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle, je suis bien pire que toi au niveau des bêtises ! Mais bon, je n'ai jamais pu franchir le mur des yétis !

Jack préféra taire le fait que lui aussi avait essayé d'entrer sans permission, et qu'il avait échoué également de façon lamentable au barrage des yétis ! D'un signe, il entraîna sa nouvelle amie à sa suite, lui faisant visiter chaque recoin de l'immense atelier !

Devant la folie ambiante, et le sourire émerveiller de la jeune fille, Jack ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était très jolie. Se sentant observée, Willo tourna la tête vers le jeune Gardien, mais Jack avait déjà détourné le regard. Il aurai aimé rester avec elle, lui montrer toutes les merveilles du Palais des Glaces, mais seulement dans la vie, il y a ce qu'on veut, et ce qu'on peut !

Une fois sortis de l'atelier, des étoiles encore pleins les yeux, la jeune fille le remercia. Se perchant sur son bâton, l'esprit de l'hiver lui dit qu'il avait pleins de choses merveilleuses à lui montré, mais Willo déclina son offre. Sans la moindre explication, la brunette posa timidement ses lèvres sur la joue de l'adolescent pendant un bref instant, et avant que Jack ne comprenne ce qui c'était passé, elle avait disparue dans le couloir.

L'esprit l'hiver resta figé, complètement ébahit. Est-ce qu'elle vient vraiment de m'embrasser sur la joue ? se demanda-t-il. Pendant un instant, il eut peur qu'il eut rêvé, mais constatant que cela c'était bel et bien produit, il sourit.

Le sourire que Willo aimait tant, le sourire qui d'après elle, pouvait réchauffer la Terre entière. Jack passa doucement sa main à l'endroit où les lèvres de la jeune fille l'avaient frôlé. Sortant de sa rêverie, il se jura que la prochaine fois, c'est lui qui mettrais le cœur de sa nouvelle amie sens dessus dessous !

 _Seulement dans la vie, il y a ce que l'on veut, et ce que l'on peut._


	9. Retrouvailles

-Je m'ennuie !

Depuis que Jack avait fait visité l'atelier à la jolie brune, deux jours c'était écoulés, et toujours aucun signe de Pitch ou de ses supposés alliés. North avait donc décidé, que pour la sécurité des deux plus jeunes recrues, ils devraient tous deux resté aux palais des Glaces. Et l'attente commença à se faire sérieusement sentir.

Si la jeune fille réussissait plus ou moins à passer temps en se réfugiant dans des livres, l'esprit de l'hiver devenait chaque jour plus difficile à supporter. Et pour la trentéuniéme fois de la journée, le jeune Gardien se lamentait sur son sort. La brunette leva les yeux de son livre, exaspérée.

-Jack, moi aussi je voudrais bien sortir, mais c'est impossible et tu le sais ! Et arrête de tourner comme un lion en cage, tu me donne le tournis.

-J'en peux plus, pleurnicha l'adolescent, je passe mes journée enfermé entre quatre murs ! Quand je pense qu'on est enfermés ici toute la journée, alors que les autres sont en pleine action !

-En pleine action ! Tu parles, soupira la jeune fille, ils passent leur journée à traquer des pistes inexistantes, et à fouiller les villes de fond en comble, sans jamais rien trouver. Ils courent après des ombres ! De toutes façon, c'est comme sa et pas autrement, alors tu poses tes fesses quelques parts et tu arrêtes de te plaindre !

Elle soupira de nouveau, et se concentra sur son livre. Voyant que le sujet était clos, Jack s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en bougonnant. Son regard se posa sur le feu qui crépitait doucement dans l'âtre, et ses pensées dévièrent vers un petit garçon brun, son meilleur ami, Jimmie. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, l'esprit de l'hiver avait dû partir précipitamment vers le Pole à cause des aurores boréales qui c'étaient déclenchées, et il lui avait promis de revenir le plus vite possible, mais l'occasion ne c'était pas encore présentée...

Soudain, son regard s'illumina, une idée venait de germer dans la tête de l'adolescent. « Après tout, se dit Jack, pourquoi je n'irais pas ? Willo est trop occupée pour s'apercevoir de mon absence, et je serai rentré avant les autres ! Suffit juste que je sois discret ! ».

Il savait pertinemment que les Gardiens serait furieux, mais il en avait plus qu'assez de rester enfermer, et son ami lui manquait.

Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, il se leva de son siège, et se dirigea vers la porte, il ouvrit le panneau de bois et se glissa par l'ouverture. Il lança un coup d'œil inquiet à la brunette, mais celle-ci était toujours plongée dans son livre et ne c'était aperçu de rien. Rassuré, il referma doucement la porte, et se mit à parcourir les couloirs le plus silencieusement possible.

Mais cette précaution se révéla inutile, car tous les yétis (et les lutins, mais eux ne représentait pas vraiment un problème) se trouvaient à l'atelier afin de terminer les cadeaux, car la nuit de Noël approchait ! L'esprit de l'hiver atteignit enfin une fenêtre assez large pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser, d'un coup de poignet il ouvrit la lucarne et se glissa à l'extérieur. Tout sourire, il s'envola dans le vent d'hiver, hurlant de joie, savourant sa liberté retrouvée !

* * *

 _ **Burgesse**_

Un petit garçon était accoudé sur son bureau, contemplant d'un air désespéré son exercice de math. Il s'ennuyait. Une petite blonde jouait sur le lit avec une peluche en forme de lapin et un robot en poussant des cris de guerre.

-Boum ! Z'uper lapin ! Pan ! Méchant robot ! Z'uper lapin va gagner !

-Sophie, s'exclama le jeune garçon exaspéré, j'essaye de me concentrer !

-Pardon, répondit la petite qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

-Sophie ! appela la mère des deux enfants. Laisse ton frère travailler tranquillement ! Viens plutôt m'aider à faire un gâteau au chocolat !

-Youpiiii ! Gâteau !

La petite blonde sauta du lit en riant et disparu en courant dans le couloir. Le petit garçon soupira et se leva pour refermer la porte de sa chambre. Une fois retourné, il ne put se rassoir sur sa chaise. Pour la bonne raison que quelqu'un l'occupait déjà !

-Jack ! cria l'enfant. Tu es revenue !

-Salut Jimmie, alors, je t'avais bien dit que je reviendrais !

-Je me suis tellement ennuyé, et puis Sophie faisait que de m'embêté ! Avec Noël qui approche, elle devient insupportable.

-Pas facile d'être grand frère pas vrais ? Ne t'inquiète pas, elle finira par se calmer en grandissant, tout comme toi.

-Mais, moi je ne veux pas grandir ! paniqua l'enfant. Je veux rester un enfant pour croire aux légendes. Pour croire en toi !

Sentant son désespoir, Jack posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, et lui leva doucement la tête.

\- Que tu sois un adulte ou un enfant ne change rien Jimmie. L'âge ne compte pas, si on a la foi. Les adultes cesse de croire en nous, parce que ils n'ont pas eu de preuves, ils grandissent et cesse de croire à la magie. Mais toi, tu as vécu des choses que personne d'autre n'as eu l'occasion de vivre, et ces événements-là resteront gravés dans ta mémoire éternellement. Cette magie fait partie de toi, et ne pourra jamais être effacée, et tu sais pourquoi ?

Le petit hocha négativement la tête.

-Parce que toi aussi tu es un Gardien ! Tu crois en nous Jimmie, tu es le Gardien des Gardiens, et ce pour toujours ! Ont fait partie de toi, et tu fais partie de nous ! C'est pour ça, que peut importer l'âge, tu continueras à croira en nous.

-Tu me le promets Jack ? demanda le petit brun en serrant la main du jeune Gardien.

-Je te le promets.

L'enfant fit un grand sourire à l'esprit de l'hiver, avant de reprendre une tète sérieuse et de se mettre à parler dans rythme bien trop rapide pour qu'on puisse le comprendre. Jack lui fit remarquer en rigolant qu'il n'y avait pas le feu, le petit brun comprit le message, et reprit donc dans un débit moins rapide.

-Que s'est-il passé depuis la dernière fois ? Pourquoi les aurores c'étaient t'elles misent en marche ? Raconte-moi tout !

-Eh bien on peut dire que toi, tu ne perds pas ton temps, répliqua l'esprit en baillant.

-Jaaaaack ! Raconte-moi, se mit à supplier Jimmie !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Alors accroche-toi bien parce que tu vas être surpris.

Jack se mit alors à raconter son arrivée au Pôle, l'énervement de Bunny, et les raisons de sa convocation. Quand il annonça que Pitch était de retour, le petit se mit à trembler mais se reprit vite et déclara d'une voix courageuse :

-De toute façon, tu l'as vaincu le dernière fois, et tu recommenceras !

-Cette fois-ci c'est différent, soupira l'adolescent.

Il conta alors la décision de l'Homme de la Lune, la prophétie et son étonnement face à la découverte du nouveau Gardien. Il expliqua qui était Willo, ce qui sembla fasciner Jimmie. Jack raconta comment il avait dû user de la ruse pour ramener la jeune fille au Pôle et comment elle avait acceptée à contrecœur de s'allier à eux.

L'esprit de froid, narra également la visite guidée de l'atelier en compagnie de la brunette, zappant volontairement le bisou sur la joue. Pour finir il lui raconta l'ennui de ses deux dernier jours, enfermé au palais des glace et comment il c'était échappé par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, l'enfant le fixa quelques instants avant de déclarer d'une voix sincère, dépourvu de malice :

-Tu l'aime bien.

-Oui, c'est une bonne amie.

-Je veux dire plus qu'une amie !

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Jimmie. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! répliqua le jeune homme, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Peut être que tu ne le sais pas encore, répondit simplement le garçonnet.

Jack détourna le regard afin de cacher sa gêne, et manqua de s'étrangler en voyant l'heure ! Il était vingt heures moins dix ! Les Gardiens seraient de retour dans dix minutes et il avait oublié d'emporter une boule à neige ! Sautant sur ses pieds, il cria un au revoir à Jimmie, qui s'écroula de rire en comprenant le départ précipité de son ami.

* * *

 _ **Pôle Nord, fabrique du Père Noël**_

Jack venait de repasser par la fenêtre, par où quelques heures plutôt, il c'était échappé.

En dirigeant vers la salle du globe, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent ; apparemment la peluche de Pâque enguirlandait l'esprit des feu-follets, qui ne se laissait visiblement pas faire !

-Mais comment est-ce que tu as pu ne pas t'en apercevoir ? Ta pas vu qu'il c'était évaporer ?

-Je te signale que je ne suis pas responsable de lui ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'y a pas marqué « nounou » sur ma tête.

Dans la grande pièce, Bunny et Willo se faisait face, à deux doigt de s'étriper, tandis que North étudiait une carte, et Sam et Fée jouait à pierre-feuille-ciseaux, l'air parfaitement détendus.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour te montrer aussi irresponsable ! Tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de vacarme d'un coup ?!

-Et bah non, je n'avais pas remarqué ! Par contre ce que j'ai remarqué, c'est que depuis que t'est rentré c'est beaucoup moins calme !

-Il peut être n'importe où maintenant ! Il est peut-être en danger, tu t'en rends compte au moins ?!

Avant que Willo ne puisse répliquer, l'esprit de l'hiver sorti de l'ombre et interrompit la querelle qui menaçait exploser à tout instant !

-Calme lapinou, je suis là ! Depuis quand tu te fais du souci pour moi ? déclara l'adolescent d'une voix sereine, son bâton négligemment posé sur son épaule.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune Gardien. Ceux de North, Fée et Sam étaient soulagés, celui de Willo était plus agacé qu'énervé, mais Bunny lui, semblait sur le point d'étriper le garçon aux cheveux blanc ! Avant que les choses ne dérapent, Fée s'approcha de l'esprit de Pâque, et posa sa main sur son épaule, en lui murmura des mots apaisant à l'oreille.

Le Gardien russe décida qu'il était grand temps que tout le monde se calme, ainsi les invita t'ils à prendre place autour de la table, où trônait une immense carte. Jack se fit silencieux, ainsi que Willo. North inspira et déclara d'une voix grave en regardant les deux adolescents :

-Bien, mes jeunes amies, j'ai le plaisir de nous annoncer que nos recherches sont terminées.

Willo haussa un sourcil perplexe, Jack, quand à lui, regardait North incrédule avant de se mettre à protester énergiquement.

-Vous aller abandonner ? Non, on n'as pas le droit de faire sa aux enfants ! Ils sont en danger et vous, vous les laisser tomber ?!

Les Gardiens échangèrent un sourire complice, tandis que la brune était complètement désorientée, ne comprenant toujours rien à ce qui se passait.

-Qui a dit que nous abandonnions la partie ? interrogea North tout sourire.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent étonnés, décidément la situation leur échappait complètement ! Bunny étouffa un rire devant leurs têtes interloqué, pendant que Fée et Sam échangeait un regard complice ! Pensant que le suspense avait suffisamment duré, la belle femme-colibris déclara avec assurance :

-Nous avons trouvés Pitch.


	10. Message et Traquenard

-Nous avons trouvé Pitch.

Contrairement à l'effet espéré, l'annonce eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur la jeune fille. Elle recula de quelques pas, effrayée, mais se reprit rapidement, bien que la nouvelle ne l'enchante pas, loin de là. Jack, quand à lui, était on ne peut plus heureux, impatient de passer à l'acte ! Le jeune homme commença à se lancer dans des plans de batailles abracadabrantes, mais fut bien vite interrompit par un esprit des feu-follets, qui était désireuse de savoir comment les vieux Gardiens avaient retrouvés Pitch Black.

-Raconter nous !

Jack, qui boudait sur une poutre vexé d'avoir été interrompus dans ces projets de batailles puériles et irréalisables, ce redressa intéressé par le récit qui allait suivre.

-Cela n'as pas été facile, commença North, mais dans les alentours du Canada, ont as trouvés une piste toute fraîche ! Elle devait dater d'une heure ou deux tous au plus, d'après Bunny. Ont ses mit à la suivre, mais malheureusement, ont la perdu aux alentours du Québec, mais on a trouvé sa...

-Ou plutôt, on nous a envoyé ça ! rectifia Fée qui se tordait las mains avec nervosité.

-Trouvé quoi ? demandèrent les deux adolescents d'une même voix.

Bunny s'avança l'air grave, une lettre noire entre ses mains. Il la tendit à Willo, qui saisit le grand bout de papier, d'un air craintif. La lettre était écrite sur un parchemin noir, sale et usé, cependant son état déplorable ne le rendait que plus menaçante, mais les mots qui y étaient inscrit l'étaient, sans doute, bien plus encore ! Jack vient se placer derrière l'esprit des feu-follets, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, en dégageant les beaux cheveux chocolat qui s'y trouvait, afin de lire la lettre en même temps qu'elle. Cette soudaine proximité les fis rougirent tous les deux.

Afin de cacher sa gêne, la demoiselle déplia le parchemin et souffla un bon coup pour ce donné du courage ! D'une voix tremblante, elle lit à voix haute les mots qui y étaient écrit :

 _Mes Chères Gardiens,_

 _Ne vous avais-je pas prévenue que je reviendrai ?_

 _Et comme vous avez pu le constaté,_

 _Je mets toujours mes menaces à exécution._

 _Le monde sombrera bientôt dans les ténèbres, et vous avec._

 _N'est-ce pas magnifique ?_

 _Mais je pense que vous aimeriez discuter de tout cela en face à face,_

 _Ainsi, je vous donne rendez-vous à la clairière noire, à minuit._

 _Ne soyez pas en retard mes chères amies,_

 _Et surtout, n'oubliez pas votre jolie feu-follets._

 _Tenez-vous prêt mes petits Gardiens, car cette fois, rien ne pourra vous sauver..._

 _Pitch Black, le Roi des Cauchemars._

La jeune fille acheva sa lecture, la voix brisée par la peur. La lettre tremblait entre ses mains, tant elle était terrorisée. « Je ne suis pas prête pour affronter sa » se dit elle mentalement.

Soudain la main de Jack se glissa dans la sienne, et par se simple geste, il réussit à apaiser la terreur de la brunette, qui leva un regard reconnaissant vers l'adolescent. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les Gardiens qui lui firent un sourire des plus rassurants. Cela suffit à Willo. Oui elle était prête à affronter tous les dangers, tant que les Gardiens et Jack resteraient près d'elle ! Tout en rosissant à nouveau à cette pensée, la jeune fille releva courageusement la tête et demanda d'une voix plus ou moins assurée :

-Alors on va y aller à ce rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je pense que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, répliqua Bunny d'une voix tendue.

-Ca ressemble bien à un piège, murmura Jack les sourcils froncés, mais sa semble le seul moyens de savoir ce que Pitch mijote.

-Seulement un problème s'impose, comment allons donc faire pour trouver cette soit disant « forêt noire » ? fit remarqué Fée.

Willo sourit malicieusement et déclara d'une voix amusée :

-J'ai peut être la solution !

\- Que veux-tu dire par là jeune fille ? interrogea North, curieux.

-Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais... euh... je, enfin hum, j'ai peut-être le moyens de trouver Pitch et par la même occasion, cette fameuse clairière noire.

Bunny poussa un soupir exaspéré et dit d'une voix légèrement énervée :

-Je t'en prie l'allumée de service, on n'as pas de temps à perdre ! Va droit au but !

Willo releva la tête furieuse, et s'envola pour se poster droit devant la cloche de Pâque.

-Comment tu m'as appelée là !?

-L'allumée, répondit le lapin avec un sourire arrogant, ça te plait pas peut-être ? Tu préfères que je t'appelle l'écervelée des feu-follets ?

\- Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de kangourou de bas-étage ! Je te conseille de ne pas m'énerver sinon...

-Sinon quoi, coupa la légende Australienne d'une voix moqueuse, tu vas me balancer des petites flammes à la figure ? Ou alors tu vas aller voir les enfants et leurs dit que je n'existe pas ? Oups, son risque d'être compliqué vu que personne ne croit en toi !

Ce fut la goutte de trop. La jeune fille se précipita en hurlant de rage vers le Gardien de l'espoir ! Cependant, Jack qui avait prévu le coup, fut le plus rapide ! Il attrapa la brunette et la prit fermement dans ses bras, tandis que Bunny se remettais de sa frayeur. Willo hurla des insultes au lapin de Pâque pendant près d'une demi-minute, puis finit par se calmer, et demanda alors doucement à Jack de la lâcher.

Pendant ce temps, North, Sam et Fée faisaient des reproches au Gardien à fourrure qui, cette fois, avait été trop loin. Conscient du mal qu'il avait fait à l'esprit des feu-follets, il cherchât Willo des yeux afin de lui présenter ses excuses. Il finit par la trouver, quelques instants plus tard. Elle était perchée sur sa poutre habituelle, il lui marmonna donc un rapide « pardon », mais pour toute réponse, il reçut une boule de neige en plein dans la figure !

-Non mais ho, cria Bunny à l'adresse de l'esprit de l'hiver, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me balance une boule givrée en pleine face ? Ce n'est pas à toi que je causais que je sache ?

-Solidarité entre adolescents ! répondit simplement Jack, en haussant les épaules d'un geste nonchalant, tout en adressant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille, qui laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Bien, reprit North, maintenant que tout le monde est redevenue calme, Willo peut tu nous expliquer ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure ?

-Et bien, dit la brunette, je pourrais peut être que je pourrai dénicher Pitch, avec mes feu-follets.

-Soit plus précise je te prie, l'encouragea North.

-Mes feu-follets et moi somme relier par une sorte de lien magique, ils peuvent me transmettre ce qu'ils voient ou ce qu'ils entendent. Si j'envoyai un de mes petit feu à la trace de Pitch, peu importe où il se trouvera, ma flamme le localisera, et alors il m'enverra par vision ce qu'il aperçoit ou entend. Je pourrai donc localiser le Croquemitaine !

-Mais pourquoi toi pas nous avoir dit sa plus tôt ? Sa nous aurait évité des jours et des jours de recherches ?! s'exclama le Père Noël.

-J'avais oublié ! dit-elle malicieusement. Mais le problème, c'est que j'ignore si cela marche sur les esprits... La seule fois où j'ai essayé de trouver un esprit, sa avait échoué...

-C'était qui cet esprit ? demanda Jack, avec curiosité.

-Euh... peu importe ! répondit précipitamment la brunette.

-Bien Willo, reprit Fée avec enthousiasme, peux-tu lancer ton feu-follet maintenant ?

On n'a plus vraiment de temps à perdre !

-Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça marchera, murmura t'elle inquiète.

-Tu peux toujours essayée, non ? l'encouragea gentiment la femme-colibri.

-D'accord, admit Willo.

La brunette fit apparaître un feu-follet à qui elle demanda de trouver le Croquemitaine et de le suivre discrètement. La petite flamme acquiesça et parti à toute vitesse. La jeune fille ferma alors les yeux afin de se concentrer, pendant que tous les Gardiens retenaient leur souffle.

* * *

 _ **Clairière Noire, 00H00**_

-Je crois que sais ici, déclara une jeune fille brune.

-Oui ça ne fait aucun doute, répliqua une voix au fort accent russe.

-Franchement, Pitch aura toujours des goûts douteux en matière de décorations !

-Tu as entièrement raison Fée, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit vraiment le bon moment pour parler de déco ! déclara la brunette en riant.

Deux heures c'était écoulé depuis que Willo avait envoyé son feu-follet à la poursuite du Croquemitaine. La jeune fille avait fini par apercevoir Pitch à travers les yeux de sa petite flamme, et avait résumé rapidement à des Gardiens impatients où se trouvait la clairière noire.

Tous c'étaient immédiatement mis en route pour le lieu de rendez-vous ! Et comme l'avait si bien dit la magnifique femme-colibri, le Croquemitaine avait vraiment de très mauvais goûts !

La clairière était sombre, lugubre, presque macabre. Cette forêt n'était composer que d'arbres morts, aux troncs déchiqueter et noirci, comme si ils étaient ronger par un mal étrange. Willo s'approcha d'un des arbres, et effleura l'écorce pourrie, du bout des doigts.

-C'est étrange, murmura t'elle, on dirait que les arbres sont contaminer, comme si ils étaient rongé par... par l'ombre elle-même !

-Excellente déduction ma petite.

Une voix glacial, terrifiante, et avec un brin d'ironie venait de retentir de la clairière. Les Gardiens resserrent leur rang, pendant que Willo s'envolait pour venir se poser derrière Jack, se dissimulant ainsi à la menace qui approchait.

Soudain, une silhouette squelettique se découpa dans l'ombre des arbres, s'avançant silencieusement, donnant presque l'impression de frôler à peine le sol.

Les yeux de la brunette s'agrandirent de peur, lorsqu'elle reconnue le sombre personnage qui s'avançait.

-Pitch Black, murmura la jeune fille.

Afin de se donner du courage, les deux adolescents se prirent la main, la brunette serra d'ailleurs si fort celle de Jack, afin d'évacuer son stress, que l'esprit de l'hiver fit une grimace de douleur et serra les dents en imaginant sa main écrabouillé par celles de Willo !

Un rictus cruel étira les lèvres du Croquemitaine, lorsqu'il constata la peur que ressentait l'esprit des feu-follets en sa présence. D'une voix froide et cruel, il susurra aux Gardiens :

-Quel plaisir de vous voir mes chères Gardiens.

-Que ce que tu veux, espèce de monstre ambulant ? lança Bunny avec agressivité.

-Voyons, voyons, pourquoi passer si vite aux choses qui demandent de la violence ? Que fait tu donc des formules de politesse ? N'est-ce pas une belle réunion qui s'apprête à commencer ? Mais, hum... oui. Je me disais bien qu'il manquait un petit quelques choses. Tu désirais passer à l'action lapin crétin ? Je vais m'empresser d'exaucer ton souhait. Venez à moi, mes adorables cauchemars !

Une véritable nuées noire, composer de cauchemars à la forment de chevaux des ténèbres, s'éleva dans le ciel, tels un raz-de-marée, et fondit sur les légendes désormais pris au piège !

-C'est un véritable traquenard ! hurla Willo avant de disparaître, ensevelie sous des milliers de cauchemars.

Aucune lumière n'éclaira le ciel d'un noir d'encre. La Lune semblait les avoir abandonnés. Les Gardiens étaient seuls, et personne ne viendrait les aider.


	11. L'Alliance des Ténèbres

La nuit avait pris possession de la Terre, l'englobant dans son manteau d'un noire d'encre, dépourvu de la moindre lumière. Un ciel sans étoile, sans espoir, juste une étendue sombre, offrant refuge aux esprits malfaisants et aux ténèbres. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence inquiétant de l'étendue obscure qui s'étendait à l'infinie, seul le sifflement glacial du vent du Nord faisait trembler les arbres dans un mouvement cauchemardesque...

Dans une clairière où la peur régnait en maître, un esprit des ténèbres observait le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Des cauchemars, des milliers de cauchemars, avaient ensevelie les Gardiens si bien qu'on ne les apercevait plus, à travers les membres de poussière noire des chevaux des ténèbres ! Jack et Willo c'était vu séparés, par l'attaque des cauchemars, ainsi que tous les Gardiens, se retrouvant seule, chacun de leur côté !

Mais le but de Pitch (car c'était bien lui, qui observais le spectacle) n'était pas de détruire les Gardiens, du moins pas encore, en déclenchant l'attaque il souhaitait simplement affaiblir les légendes. Jugeant que le spectacle avait assez duré, le Croquemitaine claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, tous les cauchemars s'évaporèrent, laissant apparaître des Gardiens essoufflés, épuisés mais certainement pas intimidés et encore moins effrayer !

Willo rejoignit ses amis, qui c'étaient déjà regroupés au centre de la clairière face à Pitch. Elle se plaça à nouveau derrières Jack, qui se mit un peu plus devant elle, de façon à la protéger et à la dissimuler complètement aux yeux de son ennemie. Même si il ne l'avouera jamais, Jack c'était beaucoup attaché à la jolie brune, et c'était juré de veiller sur elle. Aux yeux du jeune garçon, elle semblait si fragile, si inoffensive... cependant personne ne soupçonnai l'incroyable puissance qui sommeillait dans le cœur de l'adolescente !

Jack se rappela tout de même la raclée cuisante que Willo lui avait infligé sur le toit de Notre-Dame de Paris, et cela le rassura un peu, en pensant que oui, elle était puissante et que sa magie était grande !

Le Croquemitaine retient un rictus devant l'attitude de Jack, imaginant déjà comment profiter de cette relation naissante. Mais pour l'instant il faut se concentrer sur le moment présent, murmura le Bonhomme Sept Heures sans quitter des yeux l'esprit de l'hiver. Chassant ses sombres projets de son esprit, Pitch Black prit la parole, parlant toujours avec cette voix malfaisante et faussement amical.

-Ne vous avais-je pas dit que je reviendrai plus puissant encore ? Je vous avais pourtant prévenue n'est-ce-pas ? Ho mais je devine que vous vous demandez comment, comment en si peu de temps, ai-je pu récupérer toute ma puissance, et même en gagner davantage !

Devant le silence des Gardiens, le Croquemitaine enchaîna, tandis qu'un air mauvais s'affichait un peu plus sur son visage. Son visage, déjà effrayant d'ordinaire, l'était encore plus lorsqu'il était à peine éclairé par la lumière du ciel, dont les étoiles demeuraient toujours cachées par de sombres nuages...

-Eh bien, apprenez que je ne suis pas le seul à désirer voir le monde sombrer dans les ténèbres, et ils m'ont donc fait renaître, et comme vous pouvez le voir, je me porte à merveille !

-Ils ? demanda Fée incrédule. Tu es seul Pitch, ne le vois-tu donc pas ?!

-Seul ? Non je ne crois pas, répondit le concerné avec un grand sourire qui dévoila ses dents jaunis et aiguisées. Voyons mes amis, ne soyez pas timide, venez !

-Depuis quand on est ses amis ? interrogea Bunny mi-septique, mi-incrédule.

-C'est pas à nous qu'il parle imbécile... murmura Willo, blanche comme un linge.

La brunette avait raison, la dernière phrase du Croquemitaine ne s'adressait pas aux Gardiens, loin de là, mais aux six présences malfaisantes qui se trouvait à l'orée de la clairière. Seul Willo les avait aperçu, mais si brièvement qu'elle avait cru à une hallucination. Si la jeune fille avait été la seul à les apercevoir, c'est parce qu'ils étaient dissimulés par l'ombre des fourrés. En entendant l'appel du Bonhomme Sept Heures, six silhouettes se découpèrent dans l'ombre et s'avancèrent, jusqu'à se trouver à quelques mètres derrière Pitch.

A quelques dizaine de centimètre derrière le Croquemitaine, se trouvait une jeune femme dans les alentours de vingt-cinq ans, aux longs cheveux noirs, fin comme de la soie. Ses yeux étaient comme un puits sans fond, sombre, cruelle et effrayant. Ils ne dégageaient aucune chaleur, aucune lumière, et c'était comme si tous espoirs de ce monde disparaissait dans ses prunelles à la couleur de l'onyx. Elle était incontestablement très belle, mais d'une beauté froide, polaire. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une robe noire faite de soie, qui semblait flotter autour d'elle, l'entourant d'un halo sombre et inquiétant. Cette créature, aussi belle que terrifiante, se dénommait Éris, déesse de la Discorde, aussi surnommé « L'Ange Noire ».

A sa droite se tenait un homme aux cheveux gris-marron, gras, emmêlés, qui encadraient un visage tellement aminci, au point où l'on pouvait voir la marque de ses os sous sa peau flétrie et passé, bien qu'il ne semblait avoir que dans les environs de quarante ans. Il était simplement vêtu d'une veste marron qui tombait en lambeau, d'un pantalon rapiécé et déchiré et d'un foulard orange usé par le temps. Ses grandes bottes marron lui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux. Ses mains squelettiques, se terminant par des ongles jaunies semblable à des griffes, tenaient un navet qui brillait d'une faible lueur blanchâtre. Sa peau elle-même semblait tombée en lambeau, comme si elle était en pleine décomposition. Des bouts de chaires pendouillaient ici et là, pour le plus grand dégoût de tous ceux qui l'approchaient ! Ce personnage en pleine décomposition, qui n'aspirait que du dégoût et de la répulsion, avait pour nom « Jack'O Lanterne » !

Se tenant au pied de Éris, un petit homme, d'environs cinquante centimètre et plutôt grassouillet, ricanait de la mine inquiète des Gardiens ! Il avait une imposante barbe rousse, et abordait un costume vert orné d'un trèfle, tandis qu'un grand chapeau vert recouvrait sa chevelure également rousse coupé court. C'était un Leprechaun, une légende venu d'Irlande, qui était connue pour son esprit malfaisant et ses mauvaises blagues.

A la gauche de Pitch, se situait un homme grand et imposant, ses yeux rouges luisaient dans les ténèbres, ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés court, et ses bras possédaient bien plus de poils que la majorité des hommes. Ses muscles imposants roulaient sous sa peau mate, et sa tête était orné d'une longue cicatrice qui partait son œil et ne s'arrêtait qu'en bas de sa joue. Ses dents étaient étonnamment développées, surtout ses canines. Et il se dégageait de lui une forte odeur de chien mouillé ! Cet homme se nommait Grinbar, et loin d'être simple homme, il était un loup-garou ! Son immortalité offerte par les Ténèbres, lui avait permis de se transformer quand bon lui semble, et pas seulement à la pleine lune

Pour terminer, se tenait en retrait une silhouette encapuchonnée, qui restait silencieuse et immobile. La seule chose qu'on pouvait affirmer avec certitude était que l'esprit en question se trouvait être un homme. Une large capuche recouvrait sa tête, et une immense cape dissimulait son corps mince.

A la vue des nouveaux arrivants, les Gardiens eurent des réactions bien différentes... Fée eut un moment de recul avant de se mettre à fixer Éris avec défie qui en fit de même, North dégaina son sabre et le pointa vers Grinbar qui montra les crocs, Sam, lui, observa la mystérieuse silhouette encapuchonnée avec intérêt mais ne reçut aucun regard en retour. La réaction de Willo fut sans doute la pire : à la vue de Jack'O Lanterne, son ennemie juré, la jeune fille serra les poings et foudroya son ennemie du regard ! Jack'O Lanterne retient un rire mais ne dit aucun commentaire à la brunette qu'il haïssait tant, cela ne faisait pas partir du plan de Pitch, alors il se contenta de lui adresser sourire moqueur, dévoilant ainsi ses dents pourries.

L'esprit de l'hiver continua de fixer le Croquemitaine avec toute la haine de son cœur. Jack ne connaissait guère les nouveaux arrivants mais n'eut aucun mal à mettre un nom sur chacun d'eux. Seul la silhouette encapuchonnée resta un mystère aux yeux des Gardiens, cependant la brunette ne l'avait pas remarquée, trop occupé à mitrailler son ennemie du regard !

-Bien, reprit le Croquemitaine, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

-Ha parce que sa avait pas déjà commencé peut être ? grommela Bunny.

-L'attaque des cauchemars n'était qu'une mise en bouche, un apéro si tu vois ce que veut dire... précisa la brunette d'un ton amer.

Noirceur continua, imperturbable aux marmonnements du lapin et de la jeune fille.

-Mes très chères Gardiens, je vous présente donc « L'Alliance des Ténèbres » ! dit-il avec une fierté non dissimulée, en englobant d'un mouvement de bras les six silhouettes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés et lui-même.

-Pff c'est nul comme nom, chuchota l'esprit de l'hiver à Willo, il aurait pu choisir autre chose... Genre, je ne sais pas moi, « l'armée de l'asperge et du navet » quitte à faire dans les légumes !

Les deux adolescents pouffèrent de rire, s'attirant les regards noirs de L'Alliance des Ténèbres.

-J'imagine qu'il est inutile de faire des présentations ?

-Bien sûr que si enfin, protesta L'Ange Noir d'une voix lente et hautaine, qui est cette vulgaire gamine ?

-Attend, c'est de moi qu'elle parle là ? s'indigna Willo.

-Je crois bien que oui, murmura Jack avec un petit sourire.

-Et d'abord que fait elle là ? protesta Éris avec dégoût en la fixant. Qui la invité ? Hum ? Non mais regarder moi ses guenilles qui lui servent de vêtements ! Dit moi gamine, t'est vêtements, tu les as achetés au rayon pour épouvantail ?

-Désolé, j'aurais bien aimé m'habiller au rayon grosse pouf, mais t'avais déjà tous dévaliser ! répondit la brune du tac au tac.

Suite à cette réplique, tous les Gardiens pouffèrent de rire, tandis que le navet et Grinbar se mordillaient la lèvre afin de ne pas rire eux aussi. Seul Pitch et la silhouette toujours encapuchonnée restèrent impassibles. Le Leprechaun, quant à lui, se roulait par terre en se tenant les cotes, sous le regard noir de la déesse qui ne se laissa pas démonter ! Elle reprit d'une voix glaciale :

-Et cette mèche violette dans ses cheveux ! Ridicule !

Là, Willo vit rouge. S'en prendre à ses vêtements et à son physique passait encore mais critiquer sa mèche, sa non ! Cette mèche colorée, lui rappelai qui elle était et quel était son rôle ! Comme Jack avec ses cheveux blanc qui symbolisait la neige, sa mèche améthyste à elle, représentait la couleur des feu-follets ! Cette mèche la symbolisait, elle, Willo, rebelle, douce, confiante, aimante et surtout libre ! Sa mèche était sa liberté, et ça, personne n'avait le droit de critiquer ! Et surtout pas une déesse arrogante déguisée pour Halloween! Willo perdit tout self-contrôle, et hurla à la déesse :

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui espèce de vieux corbeaux gothique de malheur ?!

-Et aucun sens de la politesse par-dessus le marché ! commenta Éris.

A ce moment-là, si Jack n'avais pas retenue la brune, Éris ne serai déjà plus qu'à l'état de cendres. Pitch jugea alors bon d'intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère complètement. Se tournant vers la déesse de la Discorde, il déclara d'une voix hautaine :

-Éris, je te présente Willo, l'esprit des feu-follets. Mais je te prierais de cesser de lui chercher querelle, cela nous fait perdre un temps précieux. Cependant, si tu ne peux vraiment pas la supporter, ignore là, fait comme si tu ne la voyais pas. De toute façon, elle a l'habitude. Tout comme Jack Frost autrefois.

Cette fois ci, Willo ne broncha pas. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête, afin de dissimuler ses larmes. Les paroles de Pitch l'avait atteint plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, il avait dit « qu'il suffisait de faire comme si elle ne la voyait pas, qu'elle avait l'habitude » ! Oui, elle était habituée à ce qu'on lui passe à travers, que jamais on ne la voit et la remercie. Oui, tous sa elle avait bel et bien l'habitude, mais entendre quelqu'un dire, lui rappeler, que personne ne croyait en elle, était toujours très douloureux...

-Les présentations être terminer, déclara North avec son fort accent Russe, dit nous plutôt pourquoi toi nous avoir fait venir ici !

-Mais pourquoi me demander alors que vous l'avez déjà deviné.

Bunny, lui, commençai sérieusement à perdre patience !

-On ne sait pas ce que tu prépares avec tes idiots de complices à la noix, ni comment ça va commencer, en revanche moi je sais très bien comment ça va se finir ! Vous allez tous retourner d'où vous venez après avoir reçu une bonne raclée, et sa sera réglé, vite fait bien fait !

-C'est si beau d'avoir des rêves... soupira Grinbar avec une mélancolie feinte, sous les rire du Leprechaun.

-On ne t'à rien demander le cabot ! répliqua Bunny franchement agacé.

-Tu t'es regardé le lapin crétin ? Non enfaîte tu ressembles plus à un kangourou, dit t'est sûr que ta mère venais pas d'une autre espèce ?

-Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça, et va plutôt prendre un bain ! Ta charmante odeur de chien mouillé commence un empesté !

-Ça suffit! hurla le Croquemitaine exaspérer.

Tous se turent immédiatement et un silence pesant s'installa dans la clairière.

-Bien, reprit Pitch, je pense mon lapin que tu as conclue l'affaire un peu trop vite ! Selon toi, vous aller à nouveau remporter la victoire ? Hum, navrez de te décevoir, mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Non, non, non. Certes, vous aviez gagnez la dernière fois, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai rééquilibré la balance, car la dernière fois, c'était un peu trop inégal à mon goût !

-Tu es peut être plus fort qu'avant, mais le bien triomphera toujours du mal ! dit Fée avec conviction.

-Malheureusement pour toi ma jolie, ce proverbe va bientôt changer. Car j'ai avec moi, un esprit capable d'ôter la vie, tu le reconnais n'est-ce pas, Willo ? interrogea Noirceur, un ton sadique dans la voix.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, qui elle, ne semblait plus rien voir du tout à part cette silhouette squelettique encapuchonnée. La brunette fit quelques pas en avant avec difficulté, tant son corps tremblait.

-Non ce n'est pas possible, murmura t'elle, non...

Puis son regard s'illumina et un grand sourire vient éclairer son visage !

-Mort ! Mort c'est toi ! Je savais que tu reviendrais ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Bonjour Willo.

L'esprit encapuchonné parla d'une voix morne et mélancolique. Mais la brune semblait y être habitué et continua sur sa lancée.

-Mort ! Ho comme je suis si heureuse de te revoir si tu savais ! cependant, ses traits se crispèrent et son regard se fit soupçonneux. Mais attend, que ce que tu fais avec Pitch ?

-Ne te mêle pas de sa silt plait.

\- Non, je ne vais pas te laisser avec eux, c'est hors de questions ! Mort viens ! Tu n'as rien n'as faire avec lui, avec ce monstre, avec eux ! Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est ce servir de tes pouvoirs pour faire sombrer le monde dans les ténèbres ! Tu n'es pas comme eux !

-Willo...

-Allez Mort ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois ! Il faut que tu viennes avec nous !

-J'ai fait mon choix Willo... Et je suis avec Pitch.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle, non. Tu ne peux pas.. T-tu n'as pas le droit !

-N'insiste pas.

-M-mais pourquoi ? bredouilla la jeune fille tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. P-pourquoi ? Pourquoi te joint tu as lui ?! Pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu encore ? Quesque que je t'ai donc fait ?

-Tu n'y es pour rien Willo, c'est une affaire entre Pitch Black et moi. Je suis navré.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? P-pourquoi ?!

-C'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire... pour nous deux.

Avant que la brunette ne proteste à nouveau, le Croquemitaine s'avança et déclara d'une voix amusée :

\- Quel belle retrouvaille ! Mais malheureusement, le temps de la réunion est écoulé et nous avons bien des choses à préparer. Vous devriez en faire autant, ça ne serait pas drôle si l'ennemie n'opposai aucune résistance. Adieu mes chères Gardiens !

Sur ces paroles, L'Alliance des Ténèbres disparut dans la brume, leurs rires résonnant encore dans la tête des Gardiens. Willo se précipita au centre de la clairière en hurlant «Mort ! Mort ! Mort, reviens ! Je t'en supplie Mort ! Mort !», avant de s'effondrer par terre en pleure, les larmes dégoulinants sur ses joues, et s'écrasant au sol dans un « ploc » irrégulier !

-N-non, bredouilla t'elle, n-non pas encore... Je t-t'en prie r-reviens... Mort... Pitié...

La réunion c'était achevée sur une note de désespoir. A présent la Lune brillait, éclairant les larmes de l'esprit des feu-follets, les faisant briller de mille éclats tels des cristaux argentés.

La Lune éclaira la clairière d'un halo argenté, réchauffant le cœur brisée de la brunette.

Le Gardien russe sortit une boule à neige de transport de sa poche, et murmura «au Pôle». Jack attrapa Willo part la taille et traversa le portail, la jeune fille accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Bunny traversa le portail le dernier, après avoir balayé la clairière d'un regard triste, puis se tournant vers L'Homme de la Lune, il murmura en le fixant avec colère :

-Pourquoi lui as-tu imposé ça ? Elle ne nous sera d'aucune aide, elle est trop faible. Elle n'est pas prête pour devenir une Gardienne. Et elle ne le sera probablement jamais !

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et traversa le portail qui se referma derrière lui.


	12. Peter Pan et la Faucheuse

Lorsque Jack avait, à son tour, traversé le portail, Willo dans ses bras, il avait déposé la jeune fille dans un fauteuil, oû elle c'était immédiatement recroquevillé sur elle-même, continuant de pleurer à chaudes larmes ! Fée l'avait enveloppée dans une chaude couverture, tandis que North lui tendait une tasse de thé brûlante. La jeune fille avait continué de sangloter pendant quelques minutes, doucement réconforté par Fée et un Jack, paniqué par les pleurs de son amie !

Puis elle c'était emmurée dans le silence, laissant ses pensés vagabonder vers les récents évènements. Les Gardiens avaient respecté son silence, sachant qu'elle venait de subir un gros choque émotionnelle. Tous s'écartèrent de la brune, afin d'assimiler à leur tours les événements plus que mouvementé de la soirée ! Quelques minutes passèrent, et le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Mais se n'était pas un silence lourd, pesant, mais un silence reposant, et qui prêtait à la réflexion.

-Il était tout pour moi.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la brunette, qui elle, avait les yeux dans le vide, fixant le tapis sans vraiment le voir. Au son de la voix de son amie, Jack s'envola pour se poster accroupie auprès d'elle, tendis que Fée se plaçait de l'autre coté de l'accoudoir. North, Sam et Bunny, eux, se placèrent devant l'esprit des feu-follets, la mine grave, mais le regard bienveillant. D'une voix tremblante, alourdit par le chagrin et la peine, la jeune fille raconta son histoire :

-Quand je suis venu au monde en tant qu'esprit, j'étais complètement perdu. J'avais peur et j'avais chaud. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là, personne ne me voyais, je découvrais mes pouvoirs, je ne savais ni d'où ils venaient, ni comment les contrôler ! J'avais peur de mes pouvoirs, de moi-même, et selon moi, j'étais un monstre. Mais quelqu'un à réussi à me prouvé le contraire. Une nuit, environs trois ans après ma pseudo-naissance, j'étais endormie sur une branche, quand il m'a trouvé.

-Il ? interrogea North. Qui « il » ?

-Mort. La faucheuse si vous préférer. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé cette nuit là, dans l'arbre. Je cru avoir une crise cardiaque quand je me suis aperçu de sa présence, il se fondait complètement dans l'ombre, si bien je ne l'avais ni vu, ni entendue arriver. Il m'avait observé longuement, moi j'étais comme paralysée, son regard semblait lire dans mon cœur, dans mon âme, il donnait l'impression de percer tout mes secrets. Puis il a finit par m'adresser la parole, seulement, ses mots n'étaient pas ce à quoi je m'attendais...

La jeune fille s'interrompit, plongé dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Son visage, habituellement joyeux, était à présent triste et soucieux. Jack savait que la brune ne disait pas tous, « peut être que c'est trop personnel » pensa le jeune Gardien, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait si triste.

-Enfin bref, cela n'as pas d'importance ! reprit l'esprit des feu-follets.

-Bien sur que si, répondit Jack, sourcil froncé ! Que t'as t'il dit ce jour là ? Raconte !

-J'ai dit non Jack.

Les deux adolescents se faisaient désormais face, leurs yeux s'envoyant des éclairs ! Willo détourna le regard la première en soupirant, tandis que Jack, visiblement gêner de s'être emporté, s'envola pour se percher sur une poutre au plafond.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de tous savoir Willo, murmura Fée d'une voix douce en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de la brune. Raconte nous ce que tu juge important, nous ne te demanderons pas de te dévoiler plus que tu ne le juge utile.

La jeune fille acquiesça, et reprit son histoire, les yeux fixé sur le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre.

-Cette rencontre avec Mort à changé ma vie. J'ai découvert que la joie, le bonheur, existaient dans ce monde, et que l'espoir subsistait dans le cœur de chaque être. Il m'a apprit à rire, à danser, à voir la beauté dans un lever de soleil, à voir la grâce dans les roseaux qui ploient sous le vent, à entendre le rêve résonner dans le chant des oiseaux, grâce à lui j'étais presque _heureuse_! Il m'a apporté ce dont je manquai le plus : de la reconnaissance, de l'affection, de la tendresse et surtout il m'a offert sa présence ! Quelqu'un qui me voyais, me parlait, me rassurait quand j'avais peur, me consolai quand j'étais triste, me faisait rire ! Il était tout pour moi, et je l'aimai comme un frère ! Mort m'as apprit à contrôler mes pouvoirs, à les maîtriser, et surtout à les utiliser ! Je lui dois beaucoup ! Nous ne nous somme plus quitté, et durant plus de trois cent ans, j'ai vécu à ses cotés !

La brune prit une grande inspiration, afin de se donner du courage.

-Mais il y a eu ce 14 octobre… et tout à changé. Nous étions à Paris, dans un cimetière que j'affectionne particulièrement pour son calme et sa sérénité. Je me rappellerai à jamais les yeux qu'il avait ce jour-là, insondable, si glacial, si effrayant ! Il m'avait dit avoir quelque chose à faire, et il est parti sans se retourner. A ce moment là, je n'ai pas pensé à l'accompagner, le simple fait qu'il puisse m'abandonner était invraisemblable, inimaginable ! Et pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais revue... Je l'ai cherché pendant des années, puis j'ai fini par abandonner tous espoirs de le revoir un jour. Il ne m'a donné aucune explication sur sa disparition, comme si il c'était tout simplement évaporé ! Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle du globe, chacun plonger dans ses réflexions. Les Gardiens étaient bouleversé par le récit de la jeune fille, et tous comprenait enfin l'ampleur de son chagrin. North fut le premier à revenir à la réalité, et s'approchant de la carte qui était étendue sur la table, il demanda d'une voix rauque :

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi lui être avec Pitch ?

-Je l'ignore, murmura la brune, une plie soucieuse barrant son front. Mort n'a pas un travail facile. Son rôle est de prendre la vie d'un être lorsque son heure est arrivé. Je sais que chaque vit prise est pour lui un supplice… qu'il à l'impression de devenir un monstre à chaque fois qu'il arrache une vie… Je sais aussi que c'est pour sa qu'il est devenue si mélancolique, mais… Mais jamais il ne fera du mal à qui que ce soit ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est put se joindre à Pitch ! Alors qu'il le haï !

Jack esquissa un sourire devant la mine soucieuse de la petite brune, que ce qu'il pouvait aimer la regarder, la contempler ! Toutes ses mimiques, ses gestes, ses paroles, son caractère la rendait si, si… adorable ! Oui, pensa l'esprit de l'hiver, elle était juste adorable ! Il rougit en réalisant ce qu'il disait dans ses pensés ! Secouant la tête, il revient au moment présent, et détacha son regard de Willo (qui avait commencé à remarqué son petit manége, et le fixai d'un œil soupçonneux) et détourna la tête afin de dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues !

-Bien, reprit le colosse Russe, nous éclaircirons ce mystère plus tard, pour l'instant nous avons tous besoin de dormir ! Surtout vous deux, précisa t'il en fixant la brune et l'esprit de l'hiver !

Les deux adolescents s'apprêtèrent à répliquer, mais le regard dur et sans appel de l'esprit de Noël les en dissuada ! Ainsi North les congédia, et les deux légendes quittèrent la pièce en grommelant !

Une fois loin de la grande salle, les deux amis partirent en direction de leurs appartements respectifs. Durant le trajet, aucun ne parla, n'en ressentant pas le besoin. Mais arriver devant la porte qui menait à la chambre de Willo, l'adolescente ne put se résoudre à rentrer dans sa chambre, pas sans Jack en tout cas ! Jack, qui ressentait la même chose que la jolie brune, attrapa la main de son amie, et celle-ci bien que surprise, ne la retira pas ! Le sourire de l'esprit de l'hiver s'élargit encore plus devant ce non refus, lorsque la jeune fille, ni tenant plus, éclata de rire devant l'air béat qu'affichait de l'adolescent !

-Ha ha ha ! Jack si tu voyais ta tête ! Ha ha ha !

-Va y, c'est sa rigole. C'est bon ta fini de te moquer ? maugréa t'il en la fixant avec mauvaise humeur.

En voyant le regard noir de Jack, le rire de la brunette se stoppa net ! Le contemplant d'un air mi-triste mi-amuser, elle tapota l'épaule du garçon qui à présent, lui tournait résolument le dos !

-Ho Jack, excuse moi je ne voulais pas te vexer ! Mais tu tirais une tronche si… si… hum... si amusante, que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Tu ne vas pas vraiment me faire la tête pour sa ?

-Si. T'est qu'une sale peste qui se moque des gens sans défense !

-Sans défense ?! Toi ? Laisse-moi rire !

-…

-Et bah toi, t'est qu'une tête de cochon pourri ! Non, attend rectification, tu n'est qu'une dinde congelé sur patte ! Na !

Puis elle tourna le dos au Gardien, et se mit à bouder aussi ! Ne résistant pas très longtemps, elle soupira et se retourna pour se retrouver face au dos de l'esprit de l'hiver, qui lui, ne cédai pas ! « Il fera la tête jusqu'au bout celui là » pensa la jeune fille avec un sourire !

-Bon aller Jack ! Je me suis excusé, que ce que tu veux de plus ?

-Hum… embrasse moi ! dit Jack avec un immense sourire bien que la brune ne le voyait pas.

-Pff ne sois pas ridicule Jack ! répondit-elle en riant.

-Ho mais je suis très sérieux !

-Pour une fois, ça change ! grommela la brunette, les joues cramoisies.

-Aller Willo s'il te plait ! supplia l'adolescent en riant tout en se retournant pour se retrouver face à son amie !

-Même pas en rêve mon pote ! Sur ce, je te laisse avec tes délires chelou, je vais me coucher !

Tournant les talons, la jeune fille ouvrit sa porte et disparut dans sa chambre, claquant sa porte derrière elle ! Jack réprima un rire, puis s'envola vers sa propre chambre, quelques portes plus loin. Il avait réussi à mettre la brunette dans le même état qu'elle ne l'avait mit lorsqu'elle l'avait embrasé sur la joue lors de la visite de l'atelier, quelques jours plus tôt ! Il avait eu sa vengeance !

Pour nous, un simple baiser sur la joue ne signifie rien, mais pour Jack et Willo, cela signifiait tellement plus ! Eux qui connaissait pas se sentiment qui se développais doucement entre eux, tout cela était si nouveaux ! Chaque geste, chaque parole compte, et c'était ensemble que les deux adolescents éternels le découvriraient.

* * *

 ** _Chambre de Willo_**

La jeune fille venait de claquer la porte au nez de Jack, et se laissa tomber au sol, les joues cramoisies, le cœur battant à tout rompre ! Elle resta assise sur le parquet encore quelques minutes, le dos appuyé contre la porte, attendant que les battements affolé de son cœur daigne enfin à se calmer ! Elle finit par se relever, tout en maugréant un « crétin de Jack Frost » au passage !

Elle regarda alors sa chambre, celle que North lui avait donnée. Elle était très belle, aux couleurs chaude et chaleureuse, mais également très simple. Les meubles étaient faits en bois d'if. Les murs étaient de pierre brute, parfois recouvert de chaume, et une grande cheminée trônait sur l'un d'eux. Un immense lit à baldaquin, recouvert d'immense draps blanc vaporeux, se situait à gauche de la pièce, non loin de la cheminée. Une belle commode résidait en face du lit, sur laquelle était posée une magnifique rose blanche.

Willo se saisit de la fleur, se rememorant le jour où elle lui avait été offerte. C'était lors d'une de leur sortie, qui datai à présent de plusieurs jours, lors ce que Jack avait exprimé le besoin de se dégourdir dehors. Il faisait beau ce jour là, ainsi tous deux c'était envolés, et le jeune homme avait défié la brune à la course, naturellement celui-ci avait perdu ! Lorsqu'elle c'était retournée pour voir si Jack suivait, ce dernier avait disparue ! Il l'avait rejointe quelques minutes plus tard, dissimulant quelque chose dans sont dos ! Quand elle l'avait interrogé sur ce qu'il mijota, l'esprit de l'hiver lui avait alors tendu une merveilleuse rose blanche prise dans une glace éternelle.

La jeune fille secoua la tête afin de chasser ses souvenirs, et releva le visage vers le miroir qui se trouvait suspendu au mur. Le reflet montrait une adolescente aux cheveux chocolat, dont les joues avaient pris une inquiétante teinte cramoisie ! « Idiote » fut la seule constatation qui lui échappa.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de se diriger vers l'immense bibliothèque en bois, remplie de livres, qui était posé dans un angle de la pièce. La brune finit par sélectionner un bel ouvrage, puis s'écroula sur son lit, où elle commença sa lecture.

 ** _Chambre de Jack_**

L'ennui. La solitude. Les deux choses que Jack détestait plus que tout ! Et là justement, il se sentait très seul. Jack était assis au sol, contre son lit, jouant négligemment avec son bâton, les yeux fixé dans le vide.

-Je m'ennuie ! Je m'ennuie. Je m'en-nui-e.

L'esprit soupira longuement, puis son regard s'illumina tandis qu'un sourire malicieux ce dessinais sur ses lévres !

-Et quoi de mieux que d'aller rendre visite à sa brunette préférée pour se distraire !

A ces mots le jeune homme s'envola, son bâton de berger à la main.

 _Re-chambre de Willo_

Willo était toujours profondément plongé dans sa lecture, allongée sur son lit, ses boucles brunes retombant paisiblement dans son dos.

-Willo, je m'ennuie !

-Jack, soupira la brunette sans lever le nez de son bouquin, on ne t'a jamais dit que sa existait de frapper avant d'entrer ?

-Mouais peut être, mais je sais que tu m'aurais laissé entrer quand même alors à quoi sa sert de frapper ?

-La politesse Jack, la politesse. Un mot que tu ne connais visiblement pas !

-Ouais ouais, bon ! Ce n'est pas tout sa, mais je m'ennuie moi !

-Et donc tu t'es dit « Puisque que je ne sais pas quoi faire, je vais aller embêter cette pauvre Willo qui voudrait seulement quelques moments de calme dans cette maison de folie » ! affirma-t-elle en fixant le Gardien d'un air exaspérée.

-Exactement !

-Ho pauvre de moi ! elle lui lança alors un regard dés plus mélancolique et s'écroula tel une grande tragédienne sur son matelas !

-J'espère que tu ne veux pas faire comédienne plus tard, parce que t'est pas crédible une seule seconde dans le rôle de la morte ! affirma l'adolescent avec un sourire en coin dont lui seule avait le secret ! Regarde de toi, t'est plié en deux à force de rire !

-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis le bonhomme de neige ! répondit t'elle en lui tirant la langue.

-Attend c'est moi que tu traite de bonhomme de neige là ? répondit Jack en faisant mine de s'offusquer !

-Oui parfaitement ! déclara la brunette fière d'elle !

-Ha oui ?

-Oui ! affirma la jeune fille en souriant, ne s'entend pas le piége se refermer sur elle ! Attend Jack, pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa ? Non n'y pense même pas ! Haaaaaa !

L'esprit de l'hiver venait de se jeter sur elle et la chatouillais de toute ses forces ! La pauvre Willo ne faisant pas le poids contre le garçon, ne put résister et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était se tortiller dans tous les sens dans l'espoir d'échapper aux mains de Jack ! Tout deux riait aux éclats ! Quand la jeune fille finit enfin par se saisir d'un oreiller qu'elle balança dans la figure du Gardien, qui riposta aussitôt en s'asseyant à califourchon sur elle afin de reprendre la torture de son amie !

Au bout d'un long moment de rire, de torture, et de supplication, Jack se laissa tomber au coté de la brune, et tout deux mirent de nombreuse minutes avant de reprendre leur souffle ! Puis l'esprit des feu-follets se redressa sur ses coudes, et murmura à l'adolescent :

-Je me vengerais, et là tu comprendras ta douleur !

-Voyez vous sa ! répondit ce dernier avec un clin d'œil vers son interlocutrice.

-Jack efface tout de suite ce sourire de ton visage ! Tout de suite j'ai dit !

-Mmmm… non ! Pas envie !

-Rhaa ! Mais tu m'énerve, mais tu m'énerve ! Que ce que j'ai fait pour avoir à subir sa ?

-T'avait qu'as m'embrassé tout l'heure ! répondit Jack avec un air malicieux !

-Pitié Jack, ne ramène pas sa sur le tapis !

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, le garçon pouffa de rire devant l'air désespérer de la brune ! Cette dernière décida de finalement l'ignorer, et ramassa son livre (qui était tombé par terre durant la bataille de chatouille) puis se rallongea sur son lit et se concentra afin de se replonger dans sa lecture, ignorant les rires de son amie de l'hiver !

Jack finit par retrouver son calme et se fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille ne faisait plus attention à lui ! Il adorait être le centre d'attention de la brune, sentir les yeux améthyste de l'adolescente se poser sur lui et entendre son rire quand il faisait le pitre ! Et lors ce que la jeune fille s'intéressait à autre chose que lui, il se sentait profondément jaloux et vexé ! Ravalant son amertume (après tout, on ne peut pas vraiment être jaloux d'un livre !...Si ?), il se dirigea vers le lit et sauta sur celui-ci, faisant grincer les ressorts sous le regard noir de Willo !

-Que ce que tu lis ? demanda t'il.

-Tu es vraiment curieux ou c'est pour continuer à m'embêté ? demanda t'elle à son tour, soupçonneuse.

-Pardon pour tout à l'heure… dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Excuse accepté ! Ce livre s'appelle « Peter Pan » !

-De quoi sa parle ? interrogea Jack plus curieux que jamais.

-QUOI ! hurla la brune ! Tu ne connais pas Peter Pan ?!

-Non, c'est grave ? demanda le garçon inquiet.

-Hum non, ce n'est pas grave évidemment ! Pardon, c'est juste que c'est mon conte préféré, alors que tu ne connaisses pas, ça m'as fait bizarre !

-Tu me le lis ?

-Bah tu ne veux pas le faire toi même ? répondit l'adolescente étonnée.

-Je… je n-ne ne sais pas… je ne sais pas l-lire…

Le garçon c'était levé pour caché son visage à son amie. Il avait honte, tellement honte ! Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jack pleura. De longues goûtes coulaient le long de ses joues, et terminaient leurs course au sol, s'écrasant dans un silence inexistant. Il se sentait minable, minable de ne pas savoir lire, minable de se laisser aller devant la brune. Pour la première fois, il regrettait de n'avoir jamais pris la peine d'appendre.

Jack prit le silence de l'esprit des feu-follets pour du mépris, et tournant les talons, il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et l'arrêta net. Se retournant, une main toujours sur la poigné de la porte, il regarda la brunette qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Jack, murmura Willo avec douceur, peut m'importe que tu sache lire ou non. Ce n'a pas la moindre importance pour moi ! Jack, je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que tu n'es pas !

Puis elle ouvrit ses bras, et après un moment d'hésitation, Jack se jeta dedans, tel un enfant cherchant du réconfort auprès de sa maman. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, la tête de Jack reposant sur les cuisses de la brune tandis qu'elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Les larmes de l'esprit de l'hiver avaient fini par cesser sous les caresses de l'adolescente, et il était parvenu à retrouver son calme, son cœur réconforté par les douces paroles de Willo. Lorsque Jack fut remis de ses émotions, Willo eut un beau sourire et se dégagea doucement de la tête du garçon, qui étonné, l'interrogea du regard.

-Je croyais que tu voulais que je te lise « Peter Pan » ? demanda t'elle en souriant, tout en tenant l'ouvrage entre ses mains.

Le garçon la remercia avec un sourire, et s'installa contre elle, sa tête reposant contre l'épaule de la jolie brune. La jeune fille commença sa lecture, Jack admirai son amie, elle lisait très bien, parlai d'une voix claire, mettait le ton, et ne butai sur aucun mot. Elle faisait tout pour que Jack vive l'histoire. Tous deux perdirent rapidement le fil du temps, trop absorbés par ce moment de douceur et de complicité entre eux.

-Rhroooonnnnnn !

Un ronflement sonore interrompit la lecture, et Willo se retourna surprise vers l'esprit de l'hiver. Celui-ci c'était endormît sur l'épaule de la brune. Elle caressa les cheveux argenté du garçon et esquissa un sourire mi-tendre mi-amusé, en le regardant endormie. Que ce qu'il était mignon quand il dormait, il paraissait si calme.

Tout en souriant, elle dégagea doucement de Jack, quelle allongea ensuite confortablement sur le lit. Elle ramassa le livre, qu'elle posa sans bruit sur sa commode, au coté de la rose. Avec un dernier regard vers l'adolescent, elle sorti de la chambre en refermant avec délicatesse la porte, un sourire remplie de douceur accroché aux lèvres.


	13. Noël, pourquoi pas ?

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux chocolat et aux yeux améthyste était accoudée sur une grande table de bois recouverte d'immenses volumes poussiéreux. Elle s'efforçait de déchiffrer avec difficulté un vieux bout de parchemin, rédigé dans une langue depuis longtemps oublié.

-Vo... Voir, Hum non euh... Re-revoir... Revoir ! Donc j'en étais où ? Euh, à oui, revoir cette... euh cette cré-créature ? RHAAA ! Mais j'en ai marre ! Pourquoi faut-il que à chaque fois que les bouquins les plus intéressant soit toujours carrément impossible à déchiffrer ? Qui est ce qui lit l'Inca de nos jours ? Personne évidemment !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais sûr que je te trouverais ici, fit une voix masculine.

-Tien, voilà enfin notre marmotte des neiges qui se réveille. Bien dormie Frostie ?

-Moui, ça aurait pu être mieux, répondit-il avec sur un ton taquin. Ton lit n'était pas très confortable !

-Mon lit est très bien et puis si t'est content, tu n'avais qu'a pas t'endormir sur mon lit !

-Pff tu devrais te sentir honoré que ton pauvre lit est porté le corps d'une personne aussi splendide, merveilleuse et importante que moi ! affirma le garçon avec arrogance, en bombant le torse !

-Ça va les chevilles, pas trop gonflé ? répondit la brune complètement blasé.

-Non je te remercie, répondit à son tour le jeune homme avec un sourire ravageur qui fit rougir son interlocutrice. Dit moi Willo, tu as passé toute la nuit dans cette bibliothèque ?

-Et oui mon petit gars, pendant que tu ronflais dans mon lit, moi j'étais ici.

-Et que ce que tu fais au juste ? demanda Jack curieux.

-Je cherche des informations sur L'Alliance des Ténèbres. Je veux connaître leurs points faibles, percer leurs défenses ! C'est comme ça qu'on pourra les battre !

-Mais ? questionna l'esprit légèrement inquiet.

-Comment est-ce que tu as su qu'il y avait un «mais» ? s'exclama la jeune fille prise de cour.

-A ton expression. Je commence à te connaître un peu tu sais ! affirma Jack, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

La brune s'envola vers les étagères poussiéreuses, sortant de nouveaux bouquins des rayons, tout en continuant à papoter avec Jack :

-Hum... Oui il y a un « mais» ! J'ai passé la nuit à lire des milliers d'ouvrages, à traduire des tonnes de bouquins, à arpenter les rayons de fond en comble, mais je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre ligne qui parle seulement de l'un d'entre eux !

-C'est comme si il n'avait aucune information sur eux, murmura l'adolescent.

-Oui, répondit la brunette qui l'avait entendue, c'est comme on voulait nier leurs existence, afin de se protéger. Mais de quoi ?

-Cela reste un véritable mystère ! répondit Jack avec un sourire complice vers son amie.

-Un vrai casse-tête oui ! répliqua Willo dans un éclat de rire.

Un doux silence s'installa, tandis que le jour se levait doucement à travers les sapins enneigé. Jack avait pris place sur la chaise qu'occupait la brune auparavant, tandis que cette dernière parcourait toujours les immenses étagères, lisant les titres des gros bouquins vieilli par le temps, sans jamais trouver son bonheur.

-Willo ?

-Hum... répondit la jeune fille d'une voix distraite.

-Apprend moi à lire.

Sous le choc, la brune laissa tomber l'ouvrage qu'elle venait de sortir d'un rayon. Se retournant vers Jack, elle le dévisagea incrédule, les yeux écarquillé de surprise !

-Sil te plait.

-Je, enfin… je, tu...

-Nous, vous, ils ! continua l'esprit amusé par l'air ébahie de son amie.

-Attend Jack ! Tu veux que je t'apprenne à lire ? Que _je_ t'apprenne à lire ?

-Oui.

-M-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que je veux que ça soit toi, point final ! répondit Jack, légèrement énervé par l'air buté de Willo.

Après un lourd silence, pendant laquelle la brunette se plongeait dans de profondes réflexions, elle se tourna vers le jeune Gardien et lui dit, un immense sourire aux lèvres !

-J'accepte avec plaisir.

-C'est vrai ?! s'exclama l'esprit, à la fois surpris et ravie.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te lire l'histoire de Peter Pan jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Une fois que tu sauras lire, tu la liras tout seule !

-Merci merci merci ! hurla Jack fout de joie en attrapant la brune par le bassin et la faisant tourner dans les aires, tandis que celle-ci riait aux éclats !

Le garçon finit par reposer la jolie brunette au sol, et tout deux restèrent enlacé un moment, profitant de ce moment d'intimité. Intimité qui ne dura malheureusement pas.

-Hum hum. Je vous dérange peut être ?

-Bunny ! s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents gêné et confus d'être surpris dans une tel position.

Un grand lapin gris se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, visiblement amusé de la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui.

-Depuis combien de temps est ce que tu es là ? interrogea Jack en le foudroyant du regard, pendant que Willo rougissait à vue d'œil.

-Allons, y as pas de mal à se câliner entre amie ! Pas vrai ?

-Bon, tu veux quoi le kangourou ? soupira l'esprit de l'hiver.

-J'étais venu vous cherché pour vous dire qu'on vous attend tous dans la salle du globe.

Ne se faisant pas prier, la brune s'éclipsa précipitamment, espérant ainsi échapper aux regards moqueurs du lapin de Pâques !

Jack regarda la silhouette de Willo disparaître dans un angle, et se retourna vers Bunny, le regard meurtrier !

-Bunny ! T'as tout gâché ! J-je...

-Tu ?

-Non laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre, je ne comprends pas moi-même !

-Je sais ce qu'il t'arrive camarade. Et avec le temps, ça va devenir encore plus fort.

-Tu veux dire que cette envie d'être toujours avec elle, de...

-De vouloir la protéger, de céder à tous ses caprices, de vouloir la donner ta vie pour elle ! Oui ça va encore s'amplifier.

-Mais que ce qu'il m'arrive bon sang ? hurla Jack en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Tu es amoureux Jack ! Amoureux de Willo.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux Gardiens. Jack était beaucoup trop secoué pour réagir à quoi que ce soit ! Il n'avait jamais connue l'amour, et que ce soit Bunny qui lui apprenne comment se nommait ce nouveau sentiment, le rendait encore plus perplexe. Secouant la tête et complètement incrédule, il dit à son amie à fourrure qu'il se trompait complètement, et ce dernier secoua les épaules d'un air indifférent.

L'esprit de l'hiver s'envola vers la salle du globe, plantant là la légende australienne, qui le regarda partir amusé.

-Tu comprendras en temps voulu, murmura-t-il avant de partir à son tour vers la grande salle.

 ** _Grande Salle, fabrique du Père Noël_**

Dans la salle du globe, lutins, yétis, et légendes s'activaient à décorer la pièce, installant mille guirlandes par ci, par-là, où s'affairant autour de l'immense sapin posé non loin de la rambarde du globe.

Fée s'affairait à dresser une grande table joliment décorée, posant fourchettes, couteaux, assiettes et verres avec précision. Sam et Willo décoraient le sapin, et celle-ci se fit un point d'honneur à poser l'étoile au sommet du gigantesque arbre de Noël ! Bunny s'activait aux fourneaux, tandis que Jack accrochait de magnifiques guirlandes. North, lui, se reposait afin d'assurer sa distribution de cadeaux qui se déroulait le soir même.

Willo s'amusait comme une folle, et tandis que Sam était partie à la recherche de nouvelle guirlandes, la jeune fille se retrouva sans occupation. Enfin... jusqu'à ce que Fée n'arrive et ne lui mette un gros tas de décorations dans les bras !

-Fée ?

-Oui Willo ? répondit la belle femme-colibri en ramassant une fourchette prise en otage par les lutins, qui l'avait ensuite abandonnée.

-Sa consiste à quoi Noël ? demanda la brune en posant la pile d'objet, quelle tenait dans ses bras, sur le sol.

Fée se retourna vers la petite brune, visiblement surprise par sa question.

-Willo tu ne sais pas ce que symbolise cette fête ?

La brune hocha la tête négativement, Fée la regarda avec tendresse et lui dit avec bonheur :

-La fête de Noël symbolise l'émerveillement ! L'émerveillement devant les jouets, les lumières, les cadeaux, les bûches glacés, les décorations ! Cette fête permet de se retrouver, de s'aimer, de pardonner ! A Noël, on retrouve sa famille et on partage ce moment de joie et de bonheur avec ceux qui sont chères à nos cœurs !

-Mais je n'ai pas de famille, je ne peux pas avoir ma place à Noël... murmura tristement la brune.

-Ne redis plus jamais sa Willo ! s'écria Fée, et devant l'air surpris de la jeune fille, la Gardienne des Dents se radoucit un peu et prit la main de l'esprit des feu-follets qu'elle pressa avec douceur. Willo tu as une famille ! Et ta famille c'est nous !

-Merci Fée, répondit Willo avec émotion.

-C'est bizarre que tu ne savais pas à quoi correspondait la fête de North ! s'étonna Jack, qui avait suivi toute la scène.

-Eh bien, répondit la brunette visiblement gêné, à vrai dire je n'ai jamais fêté Noël...

-Ben heureusement que North ne t'as pas entendue, ricana Bunny.

-Tu veux dire que en sept cent ans, tu n'as jamais célébrer Noël ?! Même pas une seule fois ? demanda Jack perplexe.

-Non... répondit piteusement la brunette.

-Donc... dit Fée avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, laissant volontairement sa phrase en suspens.

-C'est... continua la cloche de Pâque avec un clin d'œil vers Jack.

-L'occasion ou jamais ! hurla ce dernier très enthousiaste à cette idée.

-Q-que que... De quoi ?! demanda Willo complètement perdue.

-Tu n'as jamais fêter Noël, alors ce soir tu vas le fêter pour la première fois et avec nous !

-Ce soir ? Pourquoi ce soir ? interrogea la brune perplexe.

-Dit moi jeune fille, tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? fit Bunny.

-Hum on est... on est le...

Sam forma le numéro 24 au-dessus de sa tête, toujours ravie d'aider l'esprit des feu-follets, lui qui la connaissait depuis sa naissance en tant que légende. Tous deux c'était lié d'amitié, et la brunette passai le voir de temps à autre, lors de ces tournés nocturnes. Willo finit par voir le numéro de sable au-dessus de la tête de son ami des rêves et se dépêcha de répondre au kangourou :

-Oui on est le 24, et toc dans ta face la cloche de Pâque ! affirma-t-elle fière d'elle !

-Le 24 décembre ! s'extasia Fée. La veille de Noël !

-Déjà ? murmura la brune ébahi de ne pas avoir vu les jours défilés.

-Bref ce n'est pas tout sa mais je vous signale que faudrait peut-être aller réveiller North ! rappela Jeannot après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la pendule en bois accrochée au mur.

-Quel heure est -il ? demanda Fée surprise que la journée sois passé aussi vite.

-Vingt heures. C'est l'heure pour notre ami de se mettre en route !

Aussitôt, le lapin et Sam disparurent dans les couloirs, et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard accompagnés du colosse Russe. Ce dernier était revêtu de son gros manteau rouge et de sa toque en fourrure de castor.

-Eh ben North, tu es paré pour affronter la tempête ! rigola Jack en voyant le cosaque russe enfoncer sa toque sur sa tête.

-Jack, toi aurait pu choisir un autre jour pour déclencher tempête de neige ! répondit la légende de Noël en fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Désolé, répondit Jack qui n'en avait absolument pas l'air.

-Bien mes amis, prononça North d'une voix forte qui fit sursauter Willo qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver trop occupée à jouer avec les lutins, c'est l'heure ! A mon retour, nous célébrerons Noël !

Les «bon voyage» fusèrent tandis que le Gardien de décembre montait à bord de son traîneau surchargé de cadeaux et disparaissait dans la nuit froide de décembre ! Puis chaque légende partit dans sa chambre afin de se préparer pour la fête qui se déroulera au retour de North.

 ** _Chambre de Willo_**

Willo était plantée devant son armoire... vide ! La jeune fille poussa un long soupire et tomba sur son lit en râlant.

-J'ai rien n'a me mettre !

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir signe de désespoir, et regarda les seules vêtements qui étaient en sa possession : un tee-shirt aux couleurs boisé, un jean bleu clair, un gilet et ses précieuses convers rouges. La brune frissonna quand un courant d'air passa près d'elle, et se regarda dans le miroir.

-Au moins je vais essayer de me coiffer, ça fait un bail que je me suis pas brossé les cheveux.

Peine perdu, les longues boucles brunes de la jeune fille n'en faisaient qu'as leurs têtes ! Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat acharné et de plusieurs jurons prononcé à l'encontre de ses cheveux indisciplinés, Willo finit par abandonner le combat, carrément désespérer.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai je vais jamais y arriver si ça continue.

-Toc toc toc.

-Entrer, dit la jeune fille «si c'est Jack, juré que je l'envoie baladé» pensa-t-elle avec conviction.

Mais ce ne fut pas la tête de l'esprit de l'hiver, qui apparut par l'embrasure de la porte, mais celle de la magnifique femme-colibri !

-Fée ! s'exclama la brune. Quesce que tu fais ici ?

-Eh bien, répondit celle-ci en refermant la porte derrière elle, j'ai pensé que tu aimerai bien porté autre chose que ton jean ce soir.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas faire apparaître des vêtements par magie, et je suppose que toi non plus, soupira la brune.

-Non je ne sais pas faire ça, reprit Fée en souriant malicieusement, mais je sais en fabriquer.

A ces mots, la Gardienne des Souvenirs tira de derrière elle un paquet argenté fermé d'un ruban doré. Elle le tendit à Willo, qui le prit en ne cachant pas son étonnement devant le présent de son amie. La brunette déballa le paquet et découvrit le cadeau que celui-ci contenait. A l'intérieur se trouvait une sublime robe de couleur verte ! Elle était à manche courte, était serré au niveau de la taille et se terminai par un beau jupon, qui mettrait en valeur les jambes fine de Willo. Des dessins étaient brodés sur la robe, lui donnant ainsi un air féerique !

Willo resta interdite, puis sauta au cou de Fée !

-J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas l'aimer, dit Fée en riant.

-Comment aurai-je put ne pas l'aimer ? Elle est magnifique ! Ho Fée, elle est vraiment sublime. Merci !

-Aller, fini les bavardages, maintenant tu vas tout de suite l'enfiler, histoire que je puisse voir si je dois faire quelques retouches.

La jeune fille obéit et se retrouva en sous-vêtements, tandis que Fée lui passait la robe. Lorsque Willo voulut se regarder dans le miroir, elle se heurta au refus catégorique de la Gardienne, qui lui affirma qu'elle pourrait se voir une fois que tous sera terminer ! Elle pria l'adolescente de s'asseoir sur son lit et la Gardienne entreprit alors de d'emmêler les cheveux de la brune.

-Tu sais Fée, tu devrais laisser tomber, mes cheveux sont et resteront incoiffables.

-Alors que le meilleur gagne ! Je m'engage dans un duel à mort avec ta masse capillaire ma chère petite.

Willo pouffa et Fée lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé.

-Dit moi euh...

-Oui ?

-Je...enfin, hum... est-ce que euh... tu me jure que sa restera entre nous ?

-C'est promis. Dit moi ce qui te tracasse Willo.

-Merci. Bon Fée, est ce que tu as déjà été... euh comment dire, hum... attirée par un garçon ? Est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureuse ?

La femme-colibri la contempla longuement avant de déclarer en souriant :

-C'est de Jack qu'il s'agit n'est-ce pas ?

-N-non ! Non pas du tout ! C'est enfin... euh, c'est juste par curiosité ! répondit précipitamment la brunette tandis que c'est joues prenaient un teinte cramoisie !

-Mais bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ma belle ! Tout le monde a remarqué que vous vous tourniez au tour !

-Hein ?! Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est faux.

-Arrête de mentir, ce n'est pas bien !

-J-je je... bon d'accord tu as gagné, répondit Willo en soupirant. Je suis amoureuse de Jack.

-Je le savais ! Ho c'est trop mignon ! s'extasia la Gardienne des Souvenirs.

-Oui bon, sa suffi. Je t'ai dit qui j'aimais, maintenant c'est à ton tour !

-Je n'aime personne, affirma sûre d'elle, la femme-colibri.

-Menteuse ! Je sais que tu aimes quelqu'un, et je sais même qui ! Tu aimes B...

-Chhhhhhhht, siffla Fée en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de l'esprit des feu-follets ! D'accord, c'est vrai je l'aime, mais par pitié parle moins fort !

-Ha ha ha ! Désolé…

-Mais comment à tu sus que c'était lui ?

-Je t'ai entendue l'autre jour, quand je me promenai avec un de mes feu-follet, tu étais seule dans la grande salle, et je t'ai entendue le dire en soupirant !

-C'est très mal d'espionner les gens demoiselle.

-Ose dire que tu ne le fait jamais ! répliqua Willo en riant.

-Oui bon bref, je dois y aller, ne tarde pas non plus, North va bientôt arriver ! Et pas un mot à qui que ce soit sur notre discussion.

-Promis. Et merci pour tout Fée.

-Je t'en prie, au faite Willo...

-Hum ?

-Tu es resplendissante ! affirma la Gardienne avec un beau sourire.

-Merci.

Sur ce, la légende à plume referma doucement la porte, laissant l'esprit des feu-follets à nouveaux seule. Celle-ci en profita pour aller se regarder dans le miroir. Effectivement, la brunette était magnifique ! La robe verte ressortait très bien sur la peau pale de l'adolescente, et soulignait à la perfection ses formes, sans pour autant trop les dévoiler. La robe s'arrêtait juste au-dessus des genoux, et mettait parfaitement en valeurs les jambes fines de l'adolescente. Ses cheveux retombaient en de délicates boucles sur ses épaules et étaient entrelacé de fils d'or.

-C'est fabuleux, murmura t'elle ! Fée a vraiment... fait du bon boulot !

Son regard se dirigea vers son horloge accrochée au-dessus de sa porte et lut une heure du matin. North devait être rentré, et la fête de Noël n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Ayant hâte de célébrer pour la première fois cet événement, elle sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, non sans avoir vérifier une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir, et se dirigeât tout sourire vers la Grande Salle.


	14. Ténèbres et Emerveillement

**_Antre du Croquemitaine_**

Dans le repère du Croquemitaine, l'ambiance était tendue, malfaisante, étouffante, mais elle convenait parfaitement aux individus qui se trouvait là. L'endroit était maudit, sombre, maléfique. En ce lieu où la peur régnait en maître, l'espoir n'avait pas sa place. Aucun repère, ni haut, ni bas, tous se ressemblais et s'opposais, mêlant cauchemars et réalité. Rien n'avait de sens et chaque ombre évoquait terreur et ténèbres.

Le Roi des Cauchemars se tenait dans la pièce principale de son antre, un rictus mauvais figé sur son visage. Il observait attentivement un globe noir fait de fer, et sur ce dernier, des milliers de petites lumières scintillaient d'une belle lueur dorée. Chaque petit halo représentait un enfant, un enfant qui croit aux Gardiens. Ces minuscules flambeaux procuraient l'unique éclairage de l'antre complexe et inquiétant du Croquemitaine.

Au côté du Bonhomme Sept Heure, la déesse de la Discorde chantait d'une voix mélancolique, une chanson des temps passés et oubliés, racontant sa gloire lors de l'apogée de son règne durant l'antiquité. Mais sa harpe d'argent, aux cordes faites de peur, produisait des notes encore plus tristes que la voix de son utilisatrice.

En face d'Eris, Jack'O Lanterne et Grinbar s'affrontaient dans un bras de fer, un duel que les deux esprits malfaisants prenaient très au sérieux. Ils avaient décidé que le perdant serait aux petits soins du vainqueur jusqu'à la fin du mois !

Pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, les deux créatures des ténèbres firent jeu égal, leurs biceps étaient gonflés par l'effort et quelques gouttes de sueur apparaissaient çà et là sur leurs fronts. Mais les membres en décompositions du navet ne faisaient pas le poids face aux muscles énormes et à l'imposante carrure du loup-garou ! Bientôt la main de l'esprit d'Halloween glissa lentement vers le bas, tandis que son propriétaire poussa un grognement sous le poids de l'effort. Son adversaire eut un rictus, et doubla de puissance, faisant ainsi se rapprocher de plus en plus dangereusement de la table la main adverse ! De fines pellicules de sueur recouvraient les bras des deux combattants. Mais il ne faut jamais oublier que faire un pari avec celui qui a trompé le Diable, peut se relever très dangereux !

Jack'O sortit de sous la table son navet, et murmura une incantation. Aussitôt le légume se mit à luire d'une étrange lueur, et l'instant d'après, la main de l'esprit d'Halloween remonta aussi doucement quelle était descendu ! Les mains des deux hommes étaient revenues à leurs positions initiales. Bientôt, la main du loup-garou perdit à son tour du terrain et l'instant suivant, l'esprit d'Halloween abattait avec force, la main de son adversaire, sur la table de pierre ! Pendant un court instant, les deux adversaires reprirent leurs souffle, quand Grinbar, qui allait proposer une revanche, aperçu le légume magique de Jack'O Lanterne ! Là, la situation allait vraiment dégénérée !

-Tu as triché! hurla le loup-garou hors de lui.

-Moi ? Triché, répéta Jack'O en prenant un air offusqué, mais c'est faux !

-Tu as utilisé ton maudit légume ! beugla Grinbar fout de rage.

-Et alors ? reprit l'esprit avec un air narquois, son navet toujours à la main. Qui a dit que la magie était interdite ? Tu ne l'a pas préciser il me semble, j'avais donc tous les droit d'utiliser un sortilège de force.

-Ce n'est pas loyal !

-Depuis quand somme nous fair-play ? Il faut accepter la réalité, dit Jack'O avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage. J'ai gagné, et tu as perdu.

-Suffit ! hurla Éris, excédée par tout ce bruit. Fermez la bande d'idiot, sinon je vous ferais amèrement regretter de ne pas être déffinitivemment mort. Compris ?

Grinbar hésita encore quelques secondes à se jeter sur le vainqueur, mais les menaces d'Éris l'en dissuadèrent. Il finit donc par se détourner du navet et de son légume, en poussant un grognement de frustration.

Il se transforma alors en un immense loup au pelage sombre comme une nuit sans lune, et seuls ses yeux couleur rubis brillaient encore dans l'obscurité. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard chargé de haine vers Jack'O Lanterne, qui lui répondit par un grand sourire moqueur, il partit se mettre dans un coin, où il se roula en boule afin de faire un somme.

A l'écart de toute cette agitation, se tenait une mince silhouette recouverte d'une large cape. Sa figure était encapuchonnée. Cette esprit, occupé un lire un ancien manuscrit à la lueur d'une bougie, était plus vieux que les autres, plus vieux que tous.

-Franchement Mort je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à ce vieux bout de parchemins déchiqueter ! lança une petite voix criarde et aiguë, appartenant au Leprochaun.

-Tu ignore ce que peut renfermer un tel manuscrit, aussi déchiqueter soit-il, déclara la Faucheuse avec lassitude. La bibliothèque de Pitch regorge d'informations, si on sait s'en servir. De plus, je n'éprouve pas le besoin d'avoir de la compagnie, alors si tu pouvais me laisser seul, je t'en serai reconnaissant.

-Tu dis aimer la solitude, alors pourquoi à tu vécus au côté de cette gamine pendant plus de trois cent ans ?

-Mon passé avec Willo ne te regarde pas. Maintenant ne m'oblige pas à employer la manière forte. Laisse-moi seul.

Connaissant la puissance de son interlocuteur, le farfadet jugea préférable de partir. Il regagna donc la pièce où était tous ses autres compagnons, et entama alors une discussion avec Jack'O Lanterne sur le bien fait de l'alcool, (je vais vous épargnez cette discussions, et je vous rappelle qu'une trop grande consommation d'alcool est dangereuse pour la santé).

Soudain, un immense cheval des ténèbres arriva, et vint se frotter contre le Croquemitaine, qui eut un rictus en caressant l'imposant animal. Toute agitation avait cessé dans la pièce, et les regards étaient à présent fixés sur le Bonhomme Sept Heures et le cauchemar. Chaque membre de L'Alliance des Ténèbres se trouva bientôt au côté de leur chef, toujours occupé à caresser son cauchemar.

-Bien, murmura Pitch avec un sourire carnassier, bien. Laissons les Gardiens s'amuser une dernière fois. La phase une vient d'être enclencher, bientôt le monde sombrera dans l'obscurité. Le ciel va devenir noir. Noire de cauchemars !

Puis s'adressant à son cauchemar, il lui dit avec une voix à vous glacer le sang :

-Va, et préviens les autres que tout est prêt. Tout commence maintenant, enfin nous rentrons en guerre ! Et les Gardiens vont disparaître, oublié de tous, et rien ne pourra les sauver. Rien ni personne.

L'Alliance des Ténèbres éclata de rire, d'un rire froid, cruel et malfaisant. Tous sauf Mort, qui se contenta de fixer la Lune en murmurant :

\- Pardonne-moi, mon vieil ami.

* * *

 ** _Fabrique du Père Noël (aussi appelée Palais des Glaces), Pôle Nord_**

En arrivant dans la grande salle, Willo entendit des rires bruyants et en reconnaissant immédiatement la voix du russe, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et rejoignit les Gardiens. Elle s'arrêta net en découvrant la scène qui s'étalait devant elle, et la jeune fille dut, au prix d'un grand effort, se retenir d'exploser de rire !

Jack se tenait assis sur une poutre et riait aux éclats, amusé par les cris de joie du cosaque ! Ce dernier avait enlevé son manteau et son chapeau de fourrure et avait ouvert une bouteille de champagne, de la mousse coulant le long de la bouteille, alors que Bunny lui criai dessus de faire plus attention – il avait, apparemment, reçu le bouchon en plein dans les fesses... Sam et Fée rigolaient discrètement, afin de ne pas vexer leur amie de Pâques !

La brune descendit les quelques marches qui la séparait encore des Gardiens, et s'approcha de North afin de l'aider à nettoyer le champagne qui avait coulé sur la table.

-Willo, s'exclama le russe lors qu'il remarqua la brunette, toi être mergnifiquezo !

Au dernier mot prononcé en russe par le Gardien de Noël, tous se retournèrent vers la jeune fille, et la complimentèrent sur sa tenue, chacun à leur façon. Bunny lui fit un clin d'œil élogieux, Sam lui adressa une foule de petit symbole qui, en gros, voulait dire « tu es splendide » et North et Fée l'applaudirent en riant !

Jack, lui, n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis que la jeune fille était rentrée dans la pièce ! Il la fixait la bouche grand ouverte, les yeux écarquiller, incapable de détourner le regard. Il était carrément subjugué par la beauté de la brune ! Déjà qu'il là trouvait très belle d'ordinaire, là s'en était trop pour l'esprit de l'hiver, son cerveau venait de griller à jamais !

-Tu ferais bien de refermer la bouche camarade, t'as l'air d'un parfait imbécile ! chuchota Bunny à l'oreille de l'adolescent. Et arrête de la fixer comme ça, t'est franchement pas discret gamin.

-Je ne t'es rien demandé lapin crétin !

-Ne me cherche pas le bonhomme de neige, si tu continues à me chercher des noises, je pourrai faire quelques chose qui ne jouerai pas en t'as faveur ! menaça gentiment Bunny en regardant Willo avec un regard lourd de sens pour l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Tu n'oserais pas ! marmonna Jack entre ses dents.

-Bah tiens, je vais me gêner, se moqua la légende de Pâque. Tu fais pas le poids gamin, laisse tomber.

North coupa court à la discussion en demandant le silence. Il tendit une coupe à chaque légende, et déclara d'une voix grave :

-Mes chers amis Gardiens ! Aujourd'hui, comme tous les ans, nous célébrons Noël ! Et je lève mon verre aux nouveaux espoirs, et à l'émerveillement que cette fête va apporter dans le cœur des enfants ! Nous avons porté serment de les protéger envers et contre tous, nous le feront et nous écraserons L'Alliance des Ténèbres ! Alors je porte un toast à ce réveillon de Noël, porteur d'émerveillement et de magie !

-Joyeux Noël ! répétèrent tous les Gardiens, en portant le verre à leurs lèvres.

La fête de Noël des Gardiens se déroulais toujours de la même façon : après que North soit rentré de sa tournée, ils fêtent un peu, mangent, boivent, s'amusent, dansent et le lendemain ils s'échangent les cadeaux.

La musique résonnait dans l'atelier du père Noël, une musique entraînante qui donnait envie de danser dessus et de ne jamais plus s'arrêter ! Pour Willo, qui fêta Noël pour la première fois de sa vie, cette fête était juste magique ! La jeune fille s'en donnait à cœur joie, dansait avec North au milieu des yétis et des lutins, riait aux pitreries de Jack et Bunny, chantait avec Fée et jouait aux devinettes avec Sam!

Le moment arriva où North défia Bunny à un concoure de boisson, naturellement le lapin refusa (même si Bunny est un lapin de 1m80, il reste un lapin, et par conséquent ne buvait normalement pas d'alcool), mais à la surprise général, la brunette accepta.

-Enfin Willo, commença North hésitant, tu ne peux pas... enfin je ne pense pas que cela soit raisonnable !

-Et pourquoi ça ? interrogea la brune vexé ! Sous prétexte que je suis une fille, et que par conséquent je ne tiendrais pas l'alcool ?

-Va y Willo, nargua Bunny, après tout ça serait marrant de te voir complètement bourré !

-Très bien lapin malin, je te lance un défi ! répliqua t'elle en se tournant vers l'esprit de Pâque, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Je te prends en duel, en duel de boisson bien alcoolisé. On va bien voir qui de nous deux ne tiendra pas l'alcool.

-D'accord j'accepte ! ricana le kangourou. Le premier qui lâche a perdu.

-Sa marche, North tu feras office de barman.

Malgré les protestations des autres légendes, les deux esprits s'installèrent au bar, tandis que North leur tendait leur première chope de bières. Aussitôt la jeune fille l'avala, et le lapin en fit autant. Cela continua ainsi près d'une demi-heure, les deux adversaires encaissait les bières, s'en jamais montré un signe de faiblesse. Pourtant, lors qu'ils parvinrent à leur vingt-cinq éme chope d'alcool, Bunny s'écroula par terre, complètement ivre, sous les rires de l'assistance !

-J'ai gagné ! cria l'adolescente qui, elle, semblait ne pas avoir bu d'alcool de la soirée.

-La carotte a craqué ! pouffa Jack en félicitant la jeune fille ! Ha ha ha, la cloche de Pâque qui ne tient pas l'alcool !

-C'est un lapin en même temps, fit remarqué Sam avec ses symboles.

-Mais Willo, comment fais-tu ? Ton haleine de s'en même pas la boisson ! s'écria Fée mi-surprise, mi-amusée.

-Eh bien, avoua la brunette en riant, l'alcool n'as aucun effet sur moi ! Il s'évapore dès qu'il rentre en contact avec mes lèvres.

-Ha ! s'exclama North en rigolant. Toi avoir joué un mauvais tour à Bunny !

-C'est vrai, admit la jeune fille. Mais il s'en remettra.

La fête reprit son cour, et bientôt, Willo quitta l'atelier afin de quitter l'ambiance légèrement étouffant de la fête. Dans la Grande Salle, il faisait si chaud que la brune avait l'impression de cuire... littéralement !

Elle s'envola sur le toit, et s'assit dans la neige en admirant la nuit noire, et la pluie de flocon de neige qui tombait du ciel. Elle contemplait la nuit depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Hey, lança la voix.

-Salut Jack, répondit Willo en souriant.

-Marre de la fête ?

-Oui et non. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre... d'ambiance, enfin fête et de trucs, bref tu me comprends.

-Mais oui bien sûr, dit Jack en riant, tu es tellement claire dans tes réponses !

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui tira la langue, ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez l'esprit de l'hiver. La brune le regarda en soupirant, mi-vexé, mi-amusée, puis reporta son attention vers la neige.

-Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Jack, une fois sa crise de rire passer.

Mon Dieu, pensa Willo avec désespoir, comment fait-il pour être aussi perspicace ! Elle attendit un moment, puis se décida à donner une réponse au jeune Gardien :

-J'ai peur Jack. Peur de perdre ce que j'ai mis si longtemps à gagner. J'ai peur de perdre Mort, de perdre ma famille, de te perdre toi ! Je sais de quoi sont capable Jack'O Lanterne et les autres pour parvenir à leur fin ! Ils ne reculeront devant rien Jack !

A présent, la voix de la jeune fille frôlait l'hystérie, Jack décida alors de prendre les choses en mains et se saisit de l'épaule de la brunette.

-Willo regarde-moi silt plait.

Voyant qu'elle n'obéissait pas, il la secoua comme un prunier pour la forcer à lever ses yeux vers lui. Lorsqu'elle consentit enfin à lever les yeux vers lui, Jack inspira à fond et se lança :

-Willo, ils ne nous arriveront rien. Je te le promets. Nous sommes des Gardiens ! Rien ne peut nous arrêter.

-Jack, soupira la brune avec désespoir, tu ignores ce que L'Alliance des Ténèbres signifie...

-Alors dans ce ces explique moi ! ordonna l'esprit de l'hiver.

La jeune fille se rassit sur le toit, et après un instant d'hésitation, le garçon l'imita. Après un long moment, la jeune fille renonça révéler à Jack le secret qui la tourmentait tant.

Le jeune homme renonça à savoir le secret que détenait son amie, après tout, il le sera bien quand le moment sera venu. Il décida donc de lui changer les idées en entraînant la conversation vers un autre sujet.

-Willo ?

La brunette releva la tête, et le regarda avec un point d'interrogation au fond des yeux. D'un signe de tête, elle l'encouragea à poser sa question.

-Raconte-moi ce que tu as vu à Paque dernier, j'aimerai bien savoir ! S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il précipitamment sous le regard amusé de son amie.

-Eh bien, sa à commencer, par un cauchemar, puis deux, puis trois. Au début je n'y es pas fait attention, après tout, c'est le rôle du Croquemitaine de faire peur aux enfants. Je me contentai de détruire ceux qui passèrent à ma porter, sans m'en préoccuper d'avantage. Mais plus on approcha de Paque, plus ils étaient nombreux ! Alors je me suis décidé à rentrer en guerre. J'en ai détruit tant que je pouvais, je ne me préoccupai même plus de savoir si il fallait aller chercher de l'aide ou pas ! Tout ce qui m'importa, c'était de détruire ces maudits cauchemars avant qu'ils ne détruisent l'innocence des enfants. Puis ils ont tous disparue du jour au lendemain, et je n'en n'ai plus revue un seul... jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tout cas !

-Tu as protégé les enfants ? répéta Jack malicieusement.

-Oui c'est mon travail de protéger l'innocence des enfants, et de guider les adultes sur le droit chemin, répondit la brune en toute franchise, sans se méfier du sourire amusé de Jack.

-Tu es une Gardienne ! s'exclama l'adolescent tout sourire.

-Arrête tes bêtises ! Je ne suis pas une Gardienne, et je ne veux pas en être une ! Je veux être libre.

-Bah et alors, moi aussi j'aime la liberté ! Et pourtant, je suis un Gardien, répondit Jack en riant ! Tu es une Gardienne que tu le veuille ou non !

-A oui ? Eh bien cite moi trois bonnes raisons pour laquelle je serai soi-disant une Gardienne ! répliqua Willo avec défie.

-Alors, fit Jack en comptant sur ses doigt, tout en faisant mine de réfléchir : tu protège l'innocence des enfants, tu combats ceux qui sont du côté des ténèbres, et... A oui ! L'Homme de la Lune t'as choisi !

-Pff, bon bref ! On reparlera de sa une autre fois, décida la jeune fille.

-Compte sur moi.

Après un bref moment de silence, Jack et Willo rentrèrent à l'intérieur afin de continuer la fête avec les Gardiens. La musique devenait de plus en plus forte, et Jack ne résista pas à l'envie d'inviter la jolie brune à danser. S'inclinant devant elle, il lui demanda d'une voix des plus charmeuses :

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse, belle demoiselle ?

La jeune fille rougit devant la demande de l'adolescent, mais accepta tout de même, ses joues devenant plus cramoisie à chaque secondes qui s'écoulait. Jack attrapa les mains de la brune, en glissa une autours de son cou et serra l'autre fermement entre ses doigts.

Après quelques pas de danse, Willo s'exclama surprise :

-Mais tu sais danser !

-Tu en doutais, murmura Jack à son oreille avec un sourire charmeur, ce qui la fit sourire à son tour.

La discussion resta close pendant le reste de la soirée, et le sujet des qualités de danse de l'esprit de l'hiver ne vint même pas les effleurer !

Pendant toute la soirée les deux adolescents dansèrent et riaient, tandis que les autres légendes les regardait en souriant et en commentant les deux amis. Vers le milieu de la nuit, alors que la fête battait encore son plein, North abandonna son tonneau de rhum, et arrêta la musique avant de se diriger vers les Gardiens qu'il serra dans ses bras, les écrasants tous plus les uns que les autres !

-North, murmura Willo d'une voix étouffée, tu nous écrase !

-Joyeux Noël mes amies ! Hurla le colosse Russe, avant de grimper sur la table en brandissant son sable !

Pendant que les Gardiens se relevaient difficilement et tâtaient leurs membres pour voir s'ils n'avaient rien de casser, North se battait contre des ennemies imaginaires en avalant quelques gouttes de Rhum entre deux cris de guerre !

-Ma parole, s'exclama Bunny...

-Il est soul, termina Fée incrédule !

Jack et le lapin de Pâque explosèrent de rire, pendant que Willo et Sam regardaient le Russe menacer des cauchemars... inexistants ! Décidant que le moment était venu de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, Fée s'avança vers le colosse, tout en essayant plus ou moins de refréner son envie rire ! Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de North, par simple mesure de sécurité, afin ne pas se prendre un coup de sabres par accident.

-North, tu veux bien descendre de là s'il te plait ? demanda Fée amusée.

Le colosse Russe se retourna brusquement vers la Fée des Dents, et pointa son sabre sur elle !

-Euh North, tu veux bien baisser se sabre, tu vas finir par embrocher Fée ! ordonna Bunny.

-Ça va mal se terminer, murmura Jack, sourcil froncé !

Le Gardien russe se précipita soudainement sur Jack en hurlant, son sabre prêt à décapiter tous ceux qui passait à sa porter ! Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, le colosse se retrouvait par terre, assommé par une poignée de sable doré.

-Merci Sam, dit l'esprit de l'hiver en soufflant un bon coup, soulagé de l'issue de la situation.

-Tu l'as vraiment échappé belle Jack, affirma la brunette rassurée que ce dernier allait bien. Bon si on emmenait North dans son lit, je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne sera pas de trop !

Bunny et Sam acquiescèrent, et transportèrent le Russe jusqu'à sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux légendes étaient de retour, et la fête reprit son cour, dans une ambiance plus festive que jamais ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, Bunny invita la belle femme-colibri à danser, invitation que cette dernière s'empressa d'accepter, un immense sourire aux lèvres !

Jack demanda à nouveau à Willo de danser avec lui, ce que la brune accepta avec joie, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage ! Vers cinq heures du matin, la fête prit fin, et après cette souhaité une dernière fois un Joyeux Noël, les Gardiens se quittèrent afin de prendre un repos bien mérité !

Jack et Willo prirent la direction de leurs chambres, marchant côte à côte, en riant et parlant avec animation de la fête ! Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la porte de la brunette, Jack attrapa la main de cette dernière, et la regarda avec un regard étrange... presque amoureux ! Surprise, Willo regarda le garçon en quête d'une explication. Après un moment de silence, Jack pencha doucement sa tête vers celle de la jeune fille. Comprenant les intentions de l'esprit de l'hiver, Willo se déroba vivement de l'adolescent et lui claqua la porte aux nez.

Jack entendit le verrou de la chambre se fermer avec précipitation ! «Au moins sa a le mérite d'être clair, murmura Jack avec tristesse, elle ne m'aime pas». Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec colère et la referma dans un grand fracas ! Il hurla de rage, et se jeta sur son lit qu'il martela de coup de poings, afin évacuer sa colère, sa tristesse et sa peine.

Il se laissa finalement tomber sur son lit, et fixa le plafond avec dégoût en murmurant :

-J'ai été ridicule ! Un vrai crétin.

Dans un dernier hurlement, où se mêlait rage et désespoir, Jack tomba finalement endormit, épuisé par toutes ses émotions et la longue soirée qu'il avait passé.


	15. De Feu et de Sang

Un rayon de soleil éclaira la pièce, qui était la chambre d'une petite légende aux grands pouvoirs. En ce début de Janvier, la neige régnait toujours en maître sur une bonne partie du globe. Mais la neige n'empêche pas le soleil, et ce dernier perçait les nuages, chassant la morosité des passants sur les trottoirs et invitant les enfants à sortir afin de profiter des joies de l'hiver !

Une petite tête brune finit par émerger des innombrables couvertures qui recouvraient son lit, et chercha, sans succès, à se protéger du soleil qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil réparateur. D'immenses cernes s'étalaient sous les yeux encore à moitié clos de l'esprit des feu-follets. Dans un grognement, elle retomba mollement sur son oreiller et tenta de se rendormir. Mais cela fut s'en contenter sur Bunny qui débarqua dans sa chambre, un réveil à la main !

-Willo ! Non mais ta vue l'heure, brailla le lapin !

-Laisse-moi dormir... J'suis fatiguée...répondit platement la brunette en s'enfouissant sous les couvertures dans l'espoir que cela ferait disparaître la cloche de Pâque.

-Il est plus de dix heures du matin ! continua Bunny en hurlant de plus en plus fort. On avait tous rendez-vous huit heures précises ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir immédiat de bouger tes sales fesses d'adolescente grincheuse et de te ramèner dans la Grande Salle ! Tu as cinq minutes.

Sur ce, le lapin tourna les talons et quitta la chambre en prenant grand soin de claquer la porte au passage ! La jeune fille regarda partir l'esprit de Pâque d'un air blasé, puis se tourna vers son réveil : dix heures passé. « Pff, songea l'adolescente avec mauvaise humeur, on NE peut jamais être tranquille dans cette maison de fou ! »

Après un moment de réflexion à peser le pour et le contre et avoir pesé dix bonnes minutes à s'être demander si Bunny lui en voudrait si elle décidait de prolonger sa grasse matinée, la brune décida finalement de ne pas risquer sa peau.

Elle fit d'abord une première tentative pour se hisser hors de son lit, tentative qui échoua d'ailleurs lamentablement. Une fois debout, et ce après avoir fournie un effort colossal pour s'arracher à la chaleur de ses couvertures, elle adressa un dernier regard chargé de regret et de mélancolie à son lit.

Tout en maudissant le lapin de toutes ses forces, Willo se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et se cogna au passage le gros orteil dans le pied de sa commode ! En poussant tous les jurons qu'elle connaissait et après avoir pesté pendant un bon moment contre ce pauvre meuble, elle fila, en boitillant, sous la douche et en sortit deux minutes plus tard. Elle sécha rapidement ses cheveux, mais renonça évidemment à les coiffés, s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre en courant, laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle.

Afin d'aller plus vite, la brune s'envola dans les couloirs et arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans la salle du globe. Ce fut North qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire sous le regard mauvais de Bunny et celui amusée des trois autres Gardiens !

-Ah Willo, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama North. Toi avoir eu panne de réveil ?

-On peut dire sa comme ça, répondit'elle en sourriant.

-A vrai dire, cette gamine n'as pas de réveil. Sinon, comment expliquer ses retards si répétitifs ?

-Je t'ai rien demandé la cloche de Pâque, et sache que, oui, j'ai un réveil !

-Laisse-moi deviné, reprit Bunny avec ironie, il est toujours dans son emballage ?

-Il y plus important que le réveil de Willo pour l'instant.

Tous se tournèrent vers Fée qui avait interrompus la discussion. Cette dernière laissa alors la parole à North qui invita les autres Gardiens à prendre place autour de la table où trônait une grande carte en relief.

-Bien, dit le Russe, nous avons trouvé le lieu où L'Alliance des Ténèbres a décidée de frapper.

-Et c'est où ? demanda Sam en s'exprimant avec ses jolis symboles.

-Ici, reprit North en pointant un lieu sur la carte. Dans la forêt Noire.

-Mais c'est le même lieu que la dernière fois ! s'exclama Fée surprise.

-Effectivement, mais moi pas comprendre pourquoi revenir dans cette forêt, s'interrogera le Russe à haute voix.

-Parce qu'ils s'imaginent que c'est le dernier lieu auquel nous aurions pensé, répondit Bunny.

-Non, tu te trompes.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Willo. Elle avait énormément pâlie, et ses yeux étaient fixés sur la carte. Ses mains tremblaient, d'excitation ou de peur, on ne saurait le dire, mais elle serrait si fort les poings que ses jointures ressortaient sur sa peau d'albâtre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et déclara d'une voix anormalement sérieuse :

-Je connais bien cette forêt, par sa renommée. Mort m'en as souvent parlé, et je sais pourquoi ils l'on choisit. Ce n'est pas parce que ils ne pensent pas qu'on ira les cherché là-bas, au contraire, ils savent qu'on va y aller. Non, s'ils l'ont choisie c'est pour autre chose. Vous vous souvenez qu'en ce lieu, les arbres étaient malades et la peur et le désespoir étaient partout. Cet endroit est maléfique ! Chaque légendes qui n'est pas du côté des Ténèbres, se retrouve affaiblit par le mal qui ronge ce lieu.

-Tu veux dire... demanda Bunny perplexe, que nous serons moins fort dans cette forêt que nous le serions ici ?

-Sans aucun doute.

-De toutes façons, répondit North, nous ne pas avoir le choix. Nous devons y aller, malédictions ou non...

-La première fois que nous y sommes aller je ne l'ai pas reconnue, mais maintenant que je sais... Franchement North, se serait du suicide pur et simple d'y retourner !

-C'est notre devoir Willo. Aller vous préparer, nous partons dans dix minutes, ordonna le Russe avant de partir vers son atelier privé.

Chaque légende fit de même, et bientôt il ne resta plus que Willo et Jack dans la grande salle. Ce dernier l'ignora superbement et s'envola se percher sur une poutre, tournant le dos à la brunette. En le voyant se comporter ainsi, Willo eu un pincement au cœur et se dirigea en soupirant vers le rebord d'une fenêtre sur lequel elle s'assit, appuyant sa tête contre le carreau.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se remémora la cause du comportement de Jack. C'était juste après la veille de Noël, lors ce que Jack avait essayé de l'embrasser et qu'elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Le lendemain, pendant l'échange des cadeaux, l'esprit de l'hiver ne lui avait pas accordé un regard, et cela durait maintenant depuis plus de six jours ! Les Gardiens comme Fée, Sam et Jack avaient dut partirent pour quelques heures afin d'accomplir leurs travail habituelle, mais Willo, elle, avait dut partir en urgence pour aller empêcher une guerre en Afrique.

Cela lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie et une dépense importante de magie, et à son retour au Pôle, elle avait dormis trois jours d'affilé afin de récupérer. La jeune fille avait espéré que Jack aurait surmonté sa colère à son égard mais cela n'était visiblement pas le cas. Il était toujours aussi froid avec elle et son attitude commença à peser sur son moral.

-En route les enfants ! rugit la voix forte de North qui fit sursauter les deux adolescents plongés dans leurs pensées.

Les Gardiens étaient de retour dans la pièce, et s'apprêtaient à partir. Le Père Noël sortit une boule à neige magique de sous son manteau et s'apprêta à la lancer, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Willo.

-Willo, demanda le Russe avec surprise, tu n'as pris aucune arme ?

-Eh bien si enfaîte, mais je préférerais éviter d'en arriver là. M'en servir c'est... enfin, uniquement un cas de nécessité absolue.

A ces mots, une magnifique dague à la lame d'argent et au manche de frêne orné de gravures anciennes, apparut, brillant d'un mystérieux halo améthyste semblable aux yeux de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se saisit de la dague avant de déclarée avec assurance :

-Nous pouvons y aller maintenant.

Les Gardiens la regardèrent avec surprise, elle ne semblait pas réticente, juste déterminer à en découdre avec L'Allliance des Ténèbres, ou alors ce sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de la brune n'était dut qu'à l'idée de pouvoir botter les fesses à Jack'O Lanterne ! Le portail magique se matérialisa alors devant eux. Avec un dernier soupir les Gardiens, suivie de Willo, traversèrent le portail magique.

* * *

 _Forêt Noire, 21h00_

Des heures que les Gardiens étaient arrivés dans cette maudite Forêt Noire. Des heures qu'ils éraient à retrouver la clairière de la dernière fois. A vrais dire, cela faisait exactement onze heures qu'ils étaient là. Ils étaient totalement incapable de retrouver la clairière où ils avaient rencontrer leur ennemies la dernière fois. Une marche sans fin, qui puisaient et drainaient leur énergie telle une sangsue. Mais bon tout à une fin, et donc forcément ce calvaire à travers les bois aussi ! Du moins c'est ce qu'espérait Willo.

Cette dernière marchait derrière North, et observait Jack d'un œil noir. La jeune fille ne lui pardonnai pas la rancune qu'il avait à son égard et commençai franchement en avoir plus qu'assez de son comportement. Regardant autours d'elle d'un œil distrait (ce manque d'attention lui valut d'ailleurs de se prendre une branche dans la figure sous les ricanements de Bunny, avant qu'il ne bute lui-même sur une racine), Willo remarqua que personne ne faisait vraiment attention aux autres, tous étant bien trop occupé à éviter de s'étaler par terre et à éviter les branchages et les nombreuses toiles d'araignée qui leur barraient la route. Profitant de cette opportunité, la jeune fille décida de rejoindre l'esprit de l'hiver afin de s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute auprès de lui.

Après quelques temps à slalomer entre les arbres et à prendre soin de ne pas trébucher sur les pierres et les racines saillantes, elle finit par arriver à la hauteur de l'adolescent, qui après lui avoir jeté un bref regard, détourna rapidement la tête et reprit sa marche sans se préoccupé de la jeune fille. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, vexée.

-Non mais tu fiche de moi ! s'écria Willo en s'adressant à l'esprit de l'hiver. Ça va continuer encore longtemps cette histoire ?

-...

-Je ne t'ai rien fait, tu n'as pas à m'ignorer comme ça. Tu crois qu'on a besoin d'une dispute en ce moment ? Alors que le monde sombre dans le chaos, toi tu fais ton enfant, grandis un peu enfin !

A nouveau, Jack fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu ni entendu, et continua sa route sans adresser un regard à la jeune fille.

-Jack ! hurla cette dernière en attrapant violemment l'esprit de l'hiver par le bras afin de le forcer à la regarder. Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Le jeune homme finit par poser les yeux sur le visage de la petite brune, et découvrit avec surprise qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Il avait pourtant crut entendre des sanglots dans sa voix. Mais aucune larme n'était présente sur les joues ou dans ses yeux. Elle se contentait de regarder l'esprit de l'hiver avec colère.

-Jack, reprit la brunette sans arrêter de le fixer, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. C'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas le supporter.

-Tu m'as rejeté, répondit le jeune homme avec amertume. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer. Non, à la place, tu m'as claqué la porte au nez.

-Je suis désolé Jack !

-Désolé, désolé ! C'est facile d'être désolé. La prochaine fois tu y penseras avant, cracha Jack en arrachant vivement son bras aux mains de la brune, qui déséquilibrée, s'étala par terre.

L'esprit de l'hiver eu un rictus méprisant, puis tressaillit quand la jeune fille lui adressa un regard venimeux. Se redressant, elle enleva les nombreuses brindilles qui s'étaient collé à elle lors de sa chute, avant de s'éloigner rapidement de l'adolescent, comme si il était porteur d'une maladie contagieuse.

Bunny qui avait observé toute la scène, murmura avec amusement à Fée qui voltigeait tranquillement à ses côtés :

-Y de l'eau dans le gaz on dirait...

-On a pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de leurs problèmes maintenant, répliqua la femme-colibri en évitant de justesse une grosse branche. Rah, mais quesce qu'il fait noire, on n'y voit rien !

-Une nuit sans lune, répondit le lapin de Pâque après avoir observé le ciel dépourvue de la moindre lumière. Ils ont bien choisie leur nuit.

-Quesce que tu veux dire ?

-La lune n'apparaît pas ce soir à cause de la nouvelle lune. On ne pourra donc pas recevoir de l'aide de la part de Manny.

-Tu as raison, maugréa la femme-colibri, ils ont pensé à tout...

Les légendes continuèrent à progresser un moment parmi les bois, quand soudain, la voix de l'esprit des feu-follets vient briser le silence :

-On est arrivés. Voici la clairière, et... On ne va pas être seuls.

-Ho mais quel belle surprise. Nous avons enfin de la visite. Vous nous avez fait attendre, c'est que nous attendions votre visite avec une telle impatience .

Ce fut la voix sinistre et narquoise du Croquemitaine qui accueillit les Gardiens dans la clairière. Ils se tenaient tous là, L'Alliance des Ténèbres d'un côté, les Gardiens de l'autres, s'affrontant d'un regard hostile. Seule Mort faisait exceptions, pour cause que sa capuche recouvrait entièrement sa tête et qu'on ne pouvait pas distinguer une seule de ses expressions.

Pitch commença alors à entamer un monologue sur les puissances du mal, que les Gardiens sombreraient dans l'oubli, et bla bla bla et bla bla bla... Seule trois personnes ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à ce que racontait le Bonhomme Sept Heures : Jack, Willo et Jack'O Lanterne. Ces deux derniers s'envoyaien des regards haineux, tandis que Jack s'amusait avec son bâton, écoutant d'une oreille distraite, vraiment très distraite, le discours de Pitch.

-Mais je m'emballe, passons aux choses sérieuse voulez-vous ? continua Pitch.

-Quesce que tu veux dire ? demanda Willo, qui avait fini par écouter.

-Ho tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais là mon petit feu-follet, répondit le Croquemitaine avec un ton doucereux.

-Je ne suis pas ton petit feu-follet. Je n'appartiens à personne, et surtout pas à toi.

-Je me rends compte que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup mon petit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! hurla t'elle. Tu demandes pourquoi je ne t'aime pas ? Tu demandes pourquoi ? Tu m'as tout prit ! Et tu détruis ce que je fais vivre dans le cœur des enfants.

-Des enfants ? répéta Pitch avec un sourire mauvais. Mais n'est-ce pas c'est même enfants qui t'ont toujours ignorés ? Qui ne t'on jamais remerciée ? Quesce que tu y gagne à les protéger ? Tu ne seras jamais vu par l'un d'entre eux ! Mais...

-Mais quoi ? dit la brunette.

Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais les paroles de Pitch étaient tellement vrai, elle voulait, elle avait besoin, de connaître la suite ! Cachant sa curiosité grandissante, et essayant de dissimuler son intéressement sous du mépris, elle s'avança légèrement vers le Croquemitaine, sans en prendre conscience. Jack l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire reculer, mais elle se dégagea violemment en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Tu te trompe de combat Willo ! continua Pitch en fixant la brune, avec une fausse compassion. Comme cela doit être dur de n'être vue de personne. De ne jamais recevoir la plus petite reconnaissance, le moindre remerciement. En y réfléchissant, quesce que cela t'apporte à toi, d'être du côté des Gardiens ? Que font'ils pour toi ? Pense à ce que la peur pourrait faire pour toi ! Les enfants te craindraient, et ils croiraient enfin en toi.

-Jamais Willo ne sera de ton coté ! cria Jack en se mettant devant la jeune fille.

-Pense y Willo, pense à tout ce que tu aurais enfin en venant de mon côté. En venant du côté de la peur ! Penses-y mon petit feu-follet, acheva Pitch avec un sourire, dévoilant ses dents aiguisées.

Pendant que le Croquemitaine avait embrouillé l'esprit de Willo, L'Ange Noire se tourna à nouveau vers les Gardiens, et dit d'une voix amusée :

-Quand je pense que vous reniez vos devoirs de envers les enfants.

-Que veux-tu dire par là Éris ? demanda Fée.

-Ça sent le piège à plein nez, murmura Bunny, après avoir échangé un regard inquiet avec Sam.

-Eh bien, reprit Pitch, vous êtes ici, et là-bas, ailleurs dans le monde, mes cauchemars envahissent le cœur et les rêves des enfants. Tu as l'air furieux Marchand de Sable ? Peut-être en as-tu marre que je me serve de tes rêves pour briser les cœurs des enfants.

-Comment oses-tu t'en prendre encore aux enfants ! hurla Fée folle de rage, et Bunny dut la retenir à grande peine pour qu'elle ne se jette pas sur Pitch. Tu es un monstre !

-Peut être aurait tu préférée qu'on s'en prenne à tes dents ? demanda Éris avec un sourire narquois. Ne t'inquiète donc pas petit colibri, ton tour viendra. Tes petites fées mourront et les souvenirs des gosses disparaîtront. Tu ne serviras plus à rien !

Dans un hurlement de rage, Fée s'arracha de la prise de Bunny et fonça sur Éris ! Les Gardiens suivirent son exemple et fondirent sur L'Alliance des Ténèbres. La bataille avait débutée, et ce ne serait pas la dernière. Ce n'était que le commencement d'une guerre sans merci.

* * *

Une nuit noire. Une nuit sans lune. La nuit parfaite pour combattre les Gardiens. Car l'Homme de la Lune ne pouvait rien pour eux lors de la nuit de la nouvelle lune. L'Alliance des Ténèbres avait bien préparée son coup. Dans la clairière Noire, la guerre faisait rage, autant sur terre que dans le ciel.

Fée affrontait Eris, les deux femmes tournoyaient avec grâce et violence dans les airs, livrant un duel à mort. L'ange Noire semblait bien s'amusée, tandis que la rage de Fée ne faisait que croître. La Gardienne vouait une haine immense à cette femme qui avait déjà causé trop de malheurs. Elle c'était jurée qu'un jour la Déesse paierait pour ses crimes, mais en attendant, la légende désirait juste protéger les enfants. La femme-colibri disparaissait dans les nuages et frappait la Déesse, qui ne la voyait jamais venir, avant de s'évaporée à nouveau dans la masse nuageuse.

Cependant la Déesse ne restait pas en reste. Elle fendait l'air de ses fouets au pouvoir de désespoir, et plusieurs fois Fée fut attrapée par les armes d'Éris. La Fée des Dents surgit brusquement de derrière un nuage, et fonça sur l'Ange Noire. Cependant, celle-ci si était attendue, et enroula son fouet autour de la cheville de la Gardienne, avant de la propulser contre un arbre, où elle s'y écrasa violemment sous les hurlements inquiets de Bunny et les rires diaboliques de la Déesse.

Au sol, Bunny se battait contre Grinbar. Ce dernier c'était transformé en loup-garou, et ses dents fendaient l'air, manquant à chaque fois de peu le lapin de Pâque ! Ce dernier avait dégainé son boomerang et ses œufs magiques, qu'il utilisait sans scrupules. Lorsqu'il avait vue Fée s'écrasée contre un arbre et ne pas se relever, sa haine c'était décupler. Il frappait l'ennemi avec violence, mais commençai à fatigué contre les assauts incessant du loup-garou. Ce dernier avançait doucement vers Bunny, ses crocs dévoilés, un grognement menaçant s'échappant de sa gueule, avant qu'il ne se jette brusquement sur le lapin de Pâque !

Non loin d'eux, North combattait le Leprochaun, enfin combattre était un bien grand mot étant donné que le farfadet se contentait d'esquiver et ne frappait jamais. Les farfadets étaient connus pour leurs esprits joueurs et mauvais, mais aussi pour leur petite taille (50cm maximum) et leur rapidité irréelle ! Même Willo n'aurait pu rivaliser avec la vitesse des Farfadets. Et le cosaque Russe avait bien du mal à suivre les mouvements du Leprochaun, avec sa grande ossature ! Les sabres du Père Noël fendaient l'air sans jamais toucher leur cible, sous les rires de l'esprit d'Irlande. Soudainement, le farfadet grimpa sur l'épaule de North et lui ricana à l'oreille : « Un petit pari ? Pile tu gagnes, face tu perds !», avant de redescendre brusquement et de se poster devant le Gardien.

Le Leprochaun sortit une pièce de sa veste et la lança en l'air. Lorsqu'elle retomba au sol, le farfadet se pencha dessus avec intérêt, avant de relever la tête et de fixer North avec un air mauvais, un sourire cruel attaché aux lèvres. S'approchant doucement de North, il affirma avec un rictus : « Face. Tu as perdu Père Noël !». A ces mots, North ressentie une immense douleur dans sa poitrine, sa vue se brouilla et il perdit connaissance, son sabre planté dans le sol à quelques mètres de là.

Dans le ciel obscur et glacial, Sam apportait la seule lumière. Son sable doré illuminant l'espace et permettait d'apporter un peu de chaleur et de courage aux Gardiens. Il se battait contre la Faucheuse. Ce dernier était armé d'une immense faux. Elle n'était pas constituée de cauchemars comme celle du Croquemitaine, mais d'un simple manche de bois et d'une lame d'acier. Cependant cette faux avait quelque chose de spécial, car elle tranchait les fouets de sables dorés du Marchant de Sable, et ne semblait n'en subir aucun dommage.

Sam était debout sur un nuage sable, Mort, quand à lui, chevauchait un cauchemar de Pitch, galopant dans les cieux et se fondant dans les ombres. Disparaissant de la vue du Gardien, il arriva par derrière et lui arracha ses fouets de lumière ! D'une voix triste, il murmura : « Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi Marchant de Sable. Désolé. » Et avant que Sam ne comprenne son intention, son énergie le quitta brusquement. Tombant à genoux sur son nuage, il regarda une dernière fois l'esprit de la Mort, avant de chuter rapidement vers le sol.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, ce ne fut pas un choc brutal comme cela aurait dû l'être s'il était tombé sur le sol, mais un atterrissage doux et ferme. Quelqu'un l'avait rattrapé. Le Marchand de Sable entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, et s'aperçut qu'il était dans les bras squelettiques de la Faucheuse.

Ce dernier n'avait pas pu supporter de voir le Gardien chuter vers le sol pour aller s'y écraser. Il avait donc cabré son cheval et rattrapé de justesse le Bonhomme de Sable, qu'il avait ensuite prit dans ses bras, avant de le déposer doucement sur l'herbe de la clairière. S'attardant un peu devant Sam, s'en se douté que celui-ci l'observai derrière ses cils, il murmura un mot inaudible, avant de chevaucher son cauchemar et de s'envoler dans le ciel. Vidé de ses forces par le sort que lui avait lancé la Faucheuse, Sam ferma les yeux, et tenta difficilement de reprendre son souffle.

Jack Frost contre Pitch Black. Deux ennemies, dont la haine l'un envers l'autre les animaient chaque jours. L'un était jeune, un adolescent espiègle et joueur, l'autre un être des Ténèbres, le Roi des Cauchemars, dont la vengeance et la rancune grignotait chaque jour un peu plus son âme si noire. Tous deux se faisait face, s'affrontant à quelques centimètres à peine de la cime des arbres. Jack voulait faire payer à Pitch. Payer d'être revenue, payer de s'en prendre à nouveau aux enfants, payer de blesser les Gardiens.

Un combat. C'était exactement ce dont l'esprit de l'hiver avait besoin ! Évacuer enfin toute cette colère, cette frustration, qu'il avait accumulé depuis la fête de Noël ! Mais sa rage faisait rire le Croquemitaine, qui ne s'en amusait que plus. Pitch Black avait dégainé sa faux de cauchemar, que Jack esquivait tant bien que mal et envoyant ses rayons de glaces. Pitch était en train de prendre l'avantage, et cela Jack le voyait bien.

Une idée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit ! C'était une idée complètement folle, mais après tout, pourquoi pas, tant que cela avait une chance de marcher. Il s'envola hors de porter de la faux et se dissimula derrière un tronc. Son plan était simple : il fallait trouver un moyen de désarmer le Croquemitaine.

Il entendait Pitch marcher non loin de lui, sa voix cruelle résonnait dans les oreilles de Jack : « Je vais te trouver Jack Frost. Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, alors pourquoi fuis-tu ton destin ? » Dans un élan désespérer, l'adolescent bondit hors de sa cachette et lança un rayon de givre en plein dans la faux de Pitch ! Mais ce dernier l'avait vue, et d'un mouvement de poignée, il trancha violemment l'air de sa faux.

Cette fois, Jack ne put l'éviter, et il sentit la lame glacé s'enfoncé dans sa chaire. Le sang éclaboussa les troncs des arbres, tandis que les feuilles prenaient une inquiétante teinte rougeâtre. Le liquide poisseux recouvrait le pull de Jack au niveau de ses cotes, là où la lame c'était enfoncée. Hurlant de douleur, il porta sa main libre à sa plaie, refusant de lâcher son bâton. Son corps entier se convulsa. Il déglutit difficilement, alors que sa vue se brouillait. Plier en deux par la douleur, il tomba sur plusieurs mètres. Son énergie le quitta d'un seul coup et puis soudain, se fut la chute. Il s'entait bien les souffles désespérer du vent qui tentait vainement de le rattraper, de le soulever, mais qui restait hélas impuissant !

Son dos heurta violemment les branches d'un arbre. Il dégringola, son plongeon du haut des aires à peine ralentit par les branches qui lui fouettaient les cotes, qui lui labouraient violemment le dos et qui lui griffait le visage. Jack termina sa chute, face contre terre, dans la neige froide et humide. Il respirait faiblement, ne pouvant bouger le moindre muscle tant la douleur était horrible. Il lui sembla hurler, mais rien d'autre qu'un gémissement ne sortait de sa gorge sèche. La neige était tachée de sang, malgré les tentatives de Jack pour arrêter le flot incessant du liquide rouge qui coulait de sa blessure.

Le Roi des Cauchemars s'approcha de Jack, qui dans un éclair de lucidité, attrapa son bâton et le pointa difficilement vers le Croquemitaine. Pitch regarda l'esprit de l'hiver, et dans un rictus s'adressa à Jack : « C'est fini Frost. Tu as perdu. Et cette fois, personne ne viendra te sauver ! »

Au même moment, plus haut dans le ciel, Willo et Jack'O Lanterne se faisait face. La jeune fille fixait son ennemie avec dégoût, ses boucles brunes volant dans le vent, tandis que Jack'O la regardait avec haine, son navet à la main.

-Alors gamine, demanda l'esprit d'Halloween, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

-Bien mieux depuis que t'es plus dans mes pattes.

-Allez avoue, tu adores quand je suis avec toi.

-Tu rêve le navet ! Le jour où j'aurais envie de toi et de tes légumes, les feu-follets auront des dents. Tu n'es qu'un immonde navet en décomposition.

-Mais quesce que tu crois ? Tu t'es regardée avec tes formes inexistantes. Tu n'as même pas de seins, rien ! Dommage, si t'avais été un peu plus ronde, je t'aurais bien prit pour un soir.

-Espèce de crétin ambulant ! Pervers ! Tu imagines qu'une femme voudrait coucher avec toi ? Mais c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as regardé ton reflet dans un miroir ?

-Mmm, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas énormément de succès, mais rassure-moi... Tu ne te considère pas comme une femme n'est pas ? Parce que quand je te vois, j'ai vraiment des doutes.

-Tu t'es regardé espèce obsédé sexuel en décomposition ?

Dans un hurlement de rage, Willo se jeta sur son ennemie. Jack'O Lanterne fit briller son navet et aussitôt une armée de fantômes verdâtres à moitié décomposées se dressa tels une barrière infranchissable devant elle. Mais cette dernière connaissait bien son adversaire, et n'eut aucun mal à déjouer l'armée de fantôme. Elle lança ensuite un feu-follets en plein dans le navet ! Celui-ci sauta des mains de son propriétaire et chuta vers le sol.

Avec un regard mauvais vers la jeune fille, il invoqua un ours. Celui-ci était normal de devant, mais tout le derrière était en décompositions, des lambeaux de chaires pendouillaient ici et là ! Il récupéra rapidement son navet, afin qu'il remonte jusqu'à lui. Pendant un long moment, les deux esprits s'affrontèrent, s'envoyant feu-follets, fantômes, rayons d'améthyste et malédictions.

La jeune fille commençai à s'épuiser, et décida de dégainer sa dague. Jack'O Lanterne eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant l'arme de la jeune fille. La seule fois où il avait vu cette dague, c'était dans une forêt de Russie, il y a très longtemps, lorsqu'il avait tué un groupe d'enfants et avait capturé leur âmes pour les ajouté à son armé de fantômes. La jeune fille avait alors déboulée sur les lieux du crime, et folle de rage, elle avait invoquée sa dague. Elle lui avait infligée de tels blessures qu'il lui avait fallu des années pour qu'il récupère toute sa magie.

Il se rappellera à jamais le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé à travers ses larmes ce jour-là : un regard chargé de haine, de rage, assoiffé de vengeance et plein de tristesse. Il avait appris un peu plus tard, que la brunette avait cherché les âmes des enfants qu'il avait assassiné pendant des années, et par remord, il avait relâché les âmes des gosses. Il détestait Willo, mais il y avait des limites.

La jeune fille fonça sur l'esprit d'Halloween, arme à la main. Esquivant de justesse le coup de la brune, il invoqua un sort qui fit apparaître une hache fantôme. Les deux esprits combattirent avec leurs armes durant un moment, puis Jack'O repoussa violemment la jeune fille, qui retomba sur un conifère !

-Regarde autour de toi gamine, ricana le navet. Vous avez perdu.

-Non, c'est impossible, murmura la brune. Impossible.

Elle tourna la tête et aperçu dans la clairière, les Gardiens au sol, abattues et affaiblies. Sam et North, étaient épuisés, vidés de leurs forces, et venaient tout juste de revenir à eux. Fée était prés de Jack et lui faisait un bandage afin de stopper le sang. Cette dernière avait une entaille à la tête et tremblait un peu.

Bunny était à leur côté, et regardait Jack se tordre de douleur, avec un regard remplit de tristesse. Bunny avait beau se disputer souvent avec le jeune homme, il le considérait comme son petit frère. Quand l'adolescent avait des ennuis, c'était toujours vers lui qu'il se tournait, et c'était toujours lui, Bunny, qui le rassurait, le consolait. Et voir Jack souffrir lui était insupportable ! Le lapin de Pâque était aussi dans un sale état, son pelage était couvert de sang, et il avait une profonde blessure à la jambe et au bras.

-Tu es seule Willo, reprit Jack'O Lanterne avec cruauté. Tu es la dernière !

La brune regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir de recevoir de l'aide mais la seule chose qu'elle vit fut les membres, tous les membres, de L'Alliance des Ténèbres qui l'encerclaient.

Elle était seule, les Gardiens avait été battues, ils étaient blessés, épuisés, vidés de leurs forces, et elle, elle était leur dernière espoir ! L'Homme de la Lune avait confiance en elle, il l'avait choisie et elle avait échouée. Les Ténèbres avaient gagnés... Elle était trop faible, elle n'avait pas su protéger les Gardiens, et maintenant tout était fichu.

Sa nouvelle famille, Jack, North, Bunny, Sam, Fée... Ils étaient tous blessés par sa faute. Elle ne pouvait plus les sauver... Mais abandonner ? Non, sa jamais ! Hors de question. Les Membres de l'Alliance des Ténèbres allaient payer. Maintenant !

Un halo de lumière améthyste entoura soudainement Willo ! Une aura de puissance se diffusa tout autour de l'esprit des feu-follets, sous le regard inquiet des créatures des Ténèbres et celui ébahis des Gardiens. Des larmes dévalaient les joues de l'adolescente. Puis soudain, un hurlement retentit dans l'air. Un hurlement de rage, de désespoir, de tristesse et de chagrin.

Une immense explosion de lumière améthyste émergea de Willo, projetant violemment les membres de L'Alliance des Ténèbres, qui s'écrasèrent contre des arbres ! Au contraire, la lumière éclatante traversa les Gardiens s'en leur faire le moindre mal. Puis la lumière disparut, et Willo resta quelque instant en l'air, visiblement perdue et essoufflée, avant de perdre connaissance et de chuter rapidement vers le sol.

Elle fut rattrapée de justesse par Bunny, qui c'était précipité pour lui éviter une chute qui ne l'aurait que encore plus affaiblit. Elle respirait à peine. Bunny la regarda avec douceur et s'agenouilla au sol, la jeune fille toujours dans ses bras. Les autres Gardiens s'approchèrent et formèrent un petit cercle autour d'eux. Jack s'appuyait sur Fée, tandis North et Sam avançaient à petit pas, encore affaiblit par leurs combats.

-Elle va bien ? s'inquiéta Jack, en respirant difficilement.

-Elle est juste évanouie, répondit Bunny. Elle a seulement dépensée une bien trop grande quantité de magie.

Tous contemplaient cette jeune fille qui les avaient tous sauvés, au risque de sa propre vie. De nombreuses entailles barraient le corps de la brune, mais elles n'étaient pas profondes et cicatriseraient vite. Un bruit sourd résonna dans la clairière. Jack venait à son tour de perdre connaissance, sa blessure, affligée par le Croquemitaine, l'avait énormément affaiblit.

-Il a perdu tellement de sang, murmura Fée.

-Nous devrions rentrés. Nous avons tous besoin de nous reposer, et Jack et Willo ont besoin de soin !

-Oui, nous devoir rentrer, dit le Russe en attrapant Jack dans ses bras, tandis que Bunny se relevai, calant avec douceur la tête de la brunette contre le creux de son cou.

Fée se saisit d'une boule à neige et traversa le portail, aussitôt suivie de North et Bunny et de leurs précieux fardeaux. Sam ferma la marche et regarda une dernière fois la clairière désormais déserte. L'Alliance des Ténèbres c'était volatiliser après la défaite que Willo leur avait infligée. Avec un sourire, il traversa le portail pour aller rejoindre les Gardiens.

Maintenant trois choses étaient limpides : la guerre était déclarée, et que l'Alliance des Ténèbres ne reculerait devant rien. La dernière, c'était que Willo était une vrai Gardienne. Du moins, le pensait 'il.

« Une Gardienne ? Vos illusions risquent de vous menez à votre propre perte... »


	16. Croire en Toi

Le vide. Un espace blanc. L'inconscience. « Mais que pouvais-je bien faire là ? Je tendais vainement l'oreille dans l'espoir d'intercepter un son, une voix, mais rien ne me parvenait ».

Pendant longtemps, ou peut-être juste un court instant, elle n'en savait rien car le temps semblait ne plus avoir de mesure ici, elle écouta le silence. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Elle sentait vaguement l'air entrer dans ses poumons, au moins cela devait signifier qu'elle était encore vivante... plus ou moins. Personne d'autre ne semblait présent. Est ce qu'elle même était présente ? Elle n'en était pas véritablement sur.

Elle était allongée, véritablement allongée, sur une surface, une vrai. Elle avait donc conservée le sens du toucher, et la matière sur laquelle elle était couchée existait également. Le sol était étonnamment moelleux. Elle finit par comprendre qu'elle n'était pas allongée par terre, comme elle le pensait au début, mais sur un lit. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait.

Si elle pouvait toucher, ou du moins sentir, elle pourrait donc être capable de voir. Mais elle se sentait faible. Si faible... Bouger ne serait qu'un cil, était un effort insurmontable ! Elle avait beau essayée, elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les paupières. Tous ses muscles étaient immobiles, ses deux bras croisés sur son ventre ressemblaient à deux poids morts. Son bras gauche la faisait d'ailleurs énormément souffrir. Elle inspira un grand coup, et réussit. Brutalement, sans prévenir, ses paupières se soulevèrent. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Tout était trouble. Les formes et les couleurs se mélangeaient. Sa vue se brouilla, et la jeune fille faillit replonger dans l'inconscience dont elle venait difficilement de s'extraire. Puis tout se calma. Plus rien ne bougeai. Elle observa pendant de longues minutes le plafond, puis fini par diriger son regard vers le reste de la pièce. Ainsi elle ne c'était pas trompée, elle était bel et bien allongée sur un lit. Une grande étagère remplit de pots, tubes, et crèmes en tout genre se trouvait à sa droite. Une chaise était à côté de son lit. Probablement quelqu'un qui s'y était assis dessus, afin de veiller sur l'esprit des feu-follets. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait là. La brune tenta de se redresser, mais elle retomba dans un grognement sourd, un mélange de fatigue et de douleur, sur son oreiller.

-Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de bouger pour l'instant.

-Bunny ! murmura faiblement la jeune fille.

Le lapin de Pâque était appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il semblait en pleine forme, mise à part les bandages qui recouvraient son bras droit et sa jambe gauche. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise qui était à proximité du lit. Après un moment d'hésitation, Willo se jeta dans les bras de Bunny et éclata en sanglot. La légende Australienne tapota doucement le dos de la brune, attendant qu'elle se calme.

-Là, tout va bien Willo. Calme-toi, ça va aller.

-Ho B-Bunny ! Que ce qui s'est passé ? Je m-me souviens d-de rien ! sanglota la brunette, la tête toujours enfouie dans la fourrure du Gardien.

Le Gardien raconta à la jeune fille le combat, et les événements passés. Une fois le récit achevé, la brune resta un moment immobile, plonger dans ses pensées. Après un moment de silence, la jeune fille demanda d'une voix inquiète :

-Et Jack ?

-Il va mieux. Sa blessure guérie bien, et il est hors de danger. D'ailleurs, il s'est énormément inquiété pour toi !

-Pour moi ?

-Il tient plus à toi que tu ne veux bien le croire Willo, répondit Bunny amusé.

A ses mots, les joues de la jeune fille prirent une belle teinte cramoisie. Tentant de cacher sa gêne, elle demanda à son amie à fourrure de continuer à parler.

-Tu es resté inconsciente un long moment. Tu avais dépensée une telle dose de magie lors de la bataille, que tu pouvais à peine respirer. Et tu avais plusieurs blessures, surtout à ton avant-bras gauche, dit Bunny en montrant le bandage qui recouvrait la plaie.

-Quand tu dis que je suis resté inconsciente un long moment, c'est euh... Combien de temps exactement ?

-Neuf jours.

-Neuf jours, s'étrangla la brune !

-Eh oui espèce marmotte.

-Je te signale que de nous deux, c'est toi qu'on pourrait le plus confondre avec une marmotte !

La jeune fille regarda son bras bandé, et demanda au Gardien :

-Qui est ce qui s'est occupé de mes blessures ?

-Quand tu as chuté du ciel, j'ai réussi à te rattraper de justesse. On t'a emmené ici, à l'infirmerie. Fée c'est occuper de toi. C'est elle qui ta soignée.

-Faudra que je pense à la remercier... Et merci pour m'avoir évitée de m'écrasée par terre. Tu es le meilleur kangourou de toute la Terre !

-Ne commence pas !

-Rhooo ça va je rigolais ! Pff tu n'es pas drôle Bunny.

-Je ne suis pas un kangourou ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?!

-Oui oui ! ...Quoique de loin...

-Willo ! hurla le lapin en la fusillant du regard.

-C'est bon, j'arrête, dit la brune dans un long bâillement.

-Bon, tu devrais te reposer jeune fille. Je vais te laisser, dors bien.

-Bunny ?

-Hum ?

-Ne me laisse pas toute seule.

Avec un sourire, le lapin se rassit sur la chaise et regarda Willo sombrer dans le sommeille quelque instant plus tard.

Dans la grande salle du palais de North, la vie avait plus ou moins reprit son cour. Comme à leur habitude, les yétis s'activaient à fabriquer et créer des jouets tandis que les lutins déambulaient parmi eux, un plateau de biscuit à la main, une idée de bêtise en tête ! Le seul truc qui était, comme qui dirait inhabituel, c'était que les Gardiens -mise à part Bunny et Willo, qui étaient tous les deux encore à l'infirmerie- étaient complètement inactifs.

North était affalé dans un large fauteuil, un verre de rhum à la main, et chantonnait doucement une vieille chanson russe. Jack, quand à lui, était appuyé contre la cheminé et bavardait tranquillement avec Quenotte, tout en observant du coin de l'œil Fée et Sam qui jouait aux échecs à quelques mètres de là.

Après leur combat contre L'Alliance des Ténèbres, les Gardiens étaient revenus au Pôle, en plus ou moins bonne état. North et Sam étaient ceux qui avaient le plus rapidement récupérer. Ils n'avaient aucune blessure physique, mise à part quelques bosses et hématomes. Fée n'avait eu qu'une entaille à la tête peu profonde, et c'était donc donnée pour missions de veiller sur les plus blesser. Et Jack en faisait partie.

Sa blessure, causée par le Croquemitaine, l'avait forcée à rester cloué au lit pendant plus de cinq jours. Mais être un esprit aidait, surtout quand cela donnait le privilège de guérir à une vitesse hors norme ! La blessure de Jack n'était désormais plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, et le garçon était redevenu aussi turbulent qu'avant ! Au grand dam de Bunny d'ailleurs ! Mais depuis quelques jours, le jeune homme se faisait plutôt silencieux et discret, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter les autres Gardiens.

-Jack, est qu'il y a un problème ? demanda North.

Oui, pensa le garçon en se figeant. Un problème qui possèdent un regard améthystes déterminé et mélancolique qui m'hypnotise, un sourire capable de réchauffer la Terre entière ! Un problème qui mesure 1m63, et qui est toujours inconsciente à l'infirmerie. Un problème qui occupe toutes mes pensées et dont l'absence devient insupportable. Un problème que j'aime et que je veux serrer dans mes bras, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

-Non, ça va. affirma Jack sans grande conviction.

Le Russe lui lança un regard soupçonneux, peu convaincu, et retourna à son verre de rhum.

-Elle c'est réveiller.

-Bunny !

Le lapin venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Il affichait un air tranquille, et s'empressa de raconter le réveille de Willo aux autres Gardiens.

-Alors elle va mieux ! s'enthousiasma Fée, une fois que le lapin eu achevé son récit.

-Mais elle est encore un peu faible, rappela Bunny.

\- Quand sera-t-elle sur pied ? interrogea North.

-Dans quelques heures je pense. Cela dépendra d'elle. Je l'ai ramené dans sa chambre.

-On pourra organiser une fête pour célébrer ça ! s'écria Fée.

Quatre paires d'yeux blasés se tournèrent vers elle. Et la femme-colibri admit à contrecœur, et seulement après avoir vainement résisté, que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

-Bunny ? demanda Jack, alors que tous les gardiens repartaient vaquer à leurs occupations. Est-ce que... Est ce qu'elle t'a parlé de moi ?

Le lapin eu un sourire et répondit avec sérieux.

-Hum peut être je sais plus trop, fit Bunny d'un air faussement innocent.

-Aller Bunny. S'il te plait, insista l'adolescent.

-Oui, sa se pourrait bien qu'on a discuté de toi au passage... répondit le lapin d'un air blasé en jouant négligemment avec son boomerang.

-Raconte.

-Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Je croyais que tu lui faisais la tête ? dit Bunny avec sourire espiègle.

-C'est juste que, que... tenta vainement d'expliquer le garçon, les joues rouges de gêne.

Amusé du malaise de l'adolescent, le lapin décida de céder à la demande de l'esprit de l'hiver :

-Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait c'était toi ! Tu lui manque Jack.

-Je lui manque ? répéta le jeune homme incrédule.

-Oui tu lui manques. Écoute-moi bien maintenant. Elle t'aime Jack ! Elle t'aime plus que n'importe qui ! Elle donnera sa vie pour toi !

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi elle m'a claquée la porte au nez le soir de Noël ?!

-Elle a eu peur, c'est tout. Ne la juge pas sur ce geste. Dit lui ce que tu ressens pour elle. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois allez parler à North. Ha, au faite le givré, Fée m'a demander de te donner sa.

La légende Australienne sortit de sa besace un petit paquet en cuir, cousue sur les côtés, qu'il tendit à l'esprit de l'hiver. Ce dernier se saisit du paquet et regarda Bunny s'éloigné dans le couloir. Il se sentit débile à fixer le paquet, sans l'ouvrir. Mais il avait peur de ce qu'il pourra y trouver... Prenant une grande inspiration, il ouvrit délicatement la pochette de cuir.

Une petite boite cylindrique en argent tomba dans la paume ouverte du garçon. En l'apercevant, il sut tout de suite ce que c'était. Des souvenirs. Sur un coté du tube cylindrique, il vit la tête d'un garçon aux cheveux blanc et au regard malicieux. C'était lui ! Jack Frost ! Mais il avait déjà ses souvenirs. Pourquoi lui en donner d'autres ?

Ne résistant pas à la tentation, Jack appuya sur le centre de la boite. Et il comprit. Ce n'était pas ses souvenirs en tant que mortel que contenait cette boite, mais ceux en tant qu'esprit. Il revit passer devant ses yeux les plus beaux moments de son existence ! Quand il avait sauvé les Gardiens ! Quand un enfant avait cru en lui pour la première fois ! Quand ils avaient battus Pitch ! Sa rencontre avec Willo !

Avec un sourire, il se fit la promesse de penser à remercier Fée ! Mais pour l'instant, il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. S'envolant, il traversa tout le palais des glaces, vitesses maximal ! Tel un boulet de canon, il déboula dans la chambre de Willo, sans prendre la peine de frapper (évidemment) !

Et il tomba nez à nez avec une pauvre Willo, encore légèrement dans les vapes, qui venait tout juste de sortir de la douche, et qui ne portait sur elle qu'une serviette qui ne cachait pas grand chose ! Malgré tout le respect que Jack avait pour son amie, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder bien plus que ce que la politesse autorisait. Les deux esprits se fixèrent un instant avant que la jeune fille attrape vivement un oreiller qu'elle balança dans la tête de Jack !

-Non mais ça ne va pas de rentrer comme sa sans frapper !

-D-Désolé, bégaya Jack cramoisie.

-Dégage ! hurla la brune aussi rouge de honte que l'adolescent.

-Tout va bien ?

Sous le regard estomaqué de Willo, les autres Gardiens arrivèrent en courant dans la chambre de la brune, alertés par les cris de la jeune fille ! Après un court moment de silence, où les Gardiens regardaient la brune d'un air ahuris, Willo hurla, une aura de colère noire se développant autour d'elle :

-Vous êtes tous malade ou quoi ? Sortez de ma chambre bande de crétins finis !

Les Gardiens s'empressèrent de lui obéir, tandis que la brune claquait violemment la porte.

-Non mais ils sont tous tarés ! pesta Willo en enfilant ses vêtements. Impossible d'avoir un peu d'intimité dans cette baraque de fous !

* * *

 ** _Antre du Croquemitaine_**

La peur. Les Ténèbres. Aucunes lumières, aucun espoir. Juste de la peur. Seulement de la peur, de la haine et un désir de vengeance. L'antre du Croquemitaine était l'image de son maître : triste et remplie de noirceur. Le Roi des Cauchemars se tenait devant son globe de fer. Ses yeux, semblable à de l'or liquide, fixaient un point invisible. Un craquement résonna dans l'antre silencieux du Bonhomme Sept Heures. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, le maître des lieux demanda d'une voix calme :

-Alors, les as-tu ?

-Oui, répondit la silhouette d'une voix grincheuse.

D'un mouvement brusque, Pitch Black se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

-Eh bien, mon chère Jack'O Lanterne, tu en as mis du temps ! ricana le Croquemitaine.

-Moque-toi Pitch, mais au final tu as ce que tu désirais.

\- Où sont-elles ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.

-Les voilà, répondit O'Lanterne en sortant d'une de ses poches, un petit tube cylindrique qu'il tendit au Croquemitaine. Ce dernier s'en saisit et examina avec ravissement l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-Félicitations. Tu as fait bien travailler.

-Je sais ! Je suis le meilleur. Mais pourquoi les voulais-tu ?

-A ton avis, notre petit feu-follet va t'elle résister à la tentation ? La chose qu'elle désire le plus au monde, c'est nous qu'ils l'avons en notre possessions ! Elle sera obligée de rejoindre notre camp ! Et une fois que nous aurons récupérer la gamine, nous écraserons les Gardiens.

-Ton plan me plait. Mais si tout ne se passai pas comme prévu ? s'inquiéta l'esprit d'Halloween.

-J'y est penser. Ne t'occupe pas de cela. Dit moi plutôt comment tu t'y es pris pour l'aient obtenir ?

-Ho c'était très simple ! Quand je l'ai avaient subtilisées à la Fée des Dents, il y a plus de quatre cent ans, je l'ai avaient entreposées quelque part dans mon antre. Je n'ai eu qu'à aller les récupérer.

-Parfait, c'est vraiment parfait.

-Mouai... Enfin je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis fait battre par cette gamine.

-Elle est plus puissante que nous tous réunit, ne l'oublie pas, répondit Pitch avec un sourire doucereux.

-Hum... acquiesça-t-il avec dédain. Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

-Vas chercher les autres ! Et ne traîne pas. Ils sont dans la clairière.

-Entendue.

-Et dit à Grinbar de m'attraper un renard, nous allons bientôt en avoir besoin. Elle ferait toujours l'impossible pour un renard.

-Comme tu veux.

Faisant apparaître un portail de flamme, Jack'O Lanterne se volatilisa, laissant Pitch à nouveau seule.

-Enfin, murmura le Croquemitaine ! Enfin ! Résisteras-tu petit feu-follet ? Viendras-tu les chercher, ma petite Willo ? Car maintenant c'est moi qui les possède ! Qui possède tes souvenirs !

* * *

 ** _Palais des Glaces_**

Trois jours c'étaient écoulés depuis l'épisode lamentable de l'intrusion des Gardiens dans la chambre de Willo. Willo et Jack étaient à nouveau insérables, et enquiquinaient le pauvre Bunny plus que jamais ! Ce jour-là, les Gardiens étaient tous regrouper dans la grande salle, cherchant une stratégie pour coincer L'Alliance des Ténèbres. Jack et Willo étaient tous deux perchés sur une poutre du plafond, tandis que North et Sam étaient installés dans des fauteuils. Fée, quant à elle, voltigeait dans la pièce, et Bunny tentait vainement de se réchauffer, coller à la cheminer !

-Dit moi Willo, commença North en levant la tête pour fixer la brunette, Jack nous a dit que tu avais fait des recherches, la bibliothèque sur Pitch.

-Ho mais pas que sur lui, répondit la jeune fille. Sur tous les membres de L'Alliance des Ténèbres !

-A oui ? Et ta trouver quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Bunny.

-Et bien non justement. J'ai passé une nuit entière à fouiller dans tous les bouquins de toutes les langues, de tous les pays, de toutes les époques, mais rien ! Pas le moindre petit indice.

L'esprit de l'hiver continua à la place de la brunette :

-On a donc finit par penser que les personnes qui écrivaient ces livres...

-Ça s'appelle un écrivain, le givré ! dit Willo vexée de s'être fait couper la parole.

-Oui, c'est ça. Bref avec Willo, on a fini par penser que les écrivains cherchaient volontairement à ne pas fournir d'informations sur des esprits des Ténèbres !

-Et vous penser à quelque chose en particulier ? demanda Fée.

Cette fois, ce fut Willo qui répondit, après avoir brièvement consulté Jack du regard.

-A la peur. Comme si ils craignaient tous quelque chose ou quelqu'un ! En cherchant un peu, j'ai découvert que la légende du Croquemitaine commence en l'an 500, en même temps que celle de Sam. Mais c'est tout. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre ! A mon avis, les mortelles préfères niez l'existence des esprits des Ténèbres afin de tenter de se protéger et de dissimuler leurs peurs.

-Hum... réfléchit North. C'est une idée. Bien, nous réfléchirons à tous cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, ce qui importe, c'est protéger les enfants ! Cependant, c'est trop dangereux de se disperser.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Fée. Se balader seule est bien trop risquer !

-Dans ce cas, je propose que nous fassions des binômes, dit Bunny.

-Oui, ne pas être mauvaise idée, répondit le Russe. Alors voyons, Sam et Willo vous rester surveiller le Pole, Bunny et Jack vous partir protéger Jimmie et Sophie. Fée ira s'occuper de ramasser les dents des enfants, et moi l'accompagner.

Tous le regardèrent perplexe, puis Jack fit les équipes, au grand soulagement de chaque gardiens -sauf de North qui grommelait dans sa barbe, un peu vexer- et tous partirent vers leurs destinations.

Ainsi, Bunny et Fée partirent faire la récolte des dents, North et Sam restèrent surveiller le Pôle, et Jack et Willo protéger Jimmie et Sophie.

* * *

 ** _Burgesse_**

Deux enfants jouaient tranquillement dans la neige. Une petite fille aux jolies couettes blondes gambadait dans tous les sens, tandis qu'un garçon d'environ huit ans lui courrait après. Jimmie et Sophie Bennett étaient frère et sœur. Ils s'adoraient autant qu'ils étaient différents !

Sophie était une petite fille de quatre ans, aussi blonde que son frère était brun, aussi turbulente que son frère était calme, aussi rentre-dedans que son frère était doux, aussi extravertie que son frère était timide. Mais malgré ses différences, ses deux enfants étaient plus liées que jamais.

En cette belle matinée de début Janvier, les deux petits Bennett s'activaient donc à fabriquer un bonhomme de neige tout en se balançant des boules de neige.

-Alors comme ça, on m'attend même pas pour s'amuser ? fit une voix moqueuse.

Les deux enfants se retournèrent et un grand sourire s'étala sur leur visage !

-Jack !

Lors ce que les deux jeunes esprits avaient quitté le Pôle, et c'étaient envolés en direction du Burgess, Jack avait briffé la brunette au sujet des deux enfants. Il avait décrit Jimmie et Sophie du mieux qu'il avait pu, et lui avait si bien bourré le crâne d'informations que Willo se retrouvait désormais avec un beau mal de tête ! Quand les deux adolescents avaient enfin atteint Burgess, Jack avaient guidé Willo à travers la ville, jusqu'à la maison des Bennett.

Et quand les deux légendes avaient atterris dans le jardin des deux enfants, Willo avait eu un pincement au cœur. Ce petit garçon, Jimmie, elle le connaissait ! Elle l'avait croisée dans la rue, et lui avait redonné le sourire en lui envoyant un feu-follets dans la poitrine... Mais il n'avait pas crue en elle. Alors après tout, pourquoi croirai t'il en elle aujourd'hui ?

-Jack ! répétèrent les deux enfants en se précipitant vers lui pour le serrer dans leurs bras.

-Salut vous deux ! dit l'esprit de l'hiver avec un grand sourire. Alors comment ça va ?

-Super ! dit le petit garçon en riant.

-Zack, Zack, dit la petite Sophie en le tirant par la manche pour attirer son attention, regarde j'ai perdu une dent !

-Houa ! Bravo ma jolie ! Tu deviens vraiment une grande maintenant ! Bunny serait très fière de toi !

-Lapin ! Lapin ! fit la petite blonde en tapant joyeusement des mains.

-Ho ! Je suis trop content de te voir ! dit Jimmie ! Dit, on se fait une bataille de boule de neige ?

-C'est parti ! cria Jack en s'apprêtant à créer des munitions !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Willo en riant, et lui dit :

-Alors sa te tente ?

Un grand silence suivit les paroles de Jack. Willo le regardait perplexe, tandis que les deux enfants fixait Jack incrédule.

-Bah quoi ? demanda Jack. Que ce qu'il y a ?

Willo s'avança doucement vers les deux enfants et s'agenouilla devant Jimmie. D'une main hésitante, et tenta de caresser la joue du petit garçon... mais sa mains passa à travers... Jack mit un moment à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, puis sa fit tilt.

Les deux enfants ne croyait pas en Willo, et par conséquent, ne la voyait pas non plus. Pour eux, l'adolescent discutait avec du vide !

-Ils ne me voient pas ? murmura Willo d'une voix tremblante, des larmes brillants dans ses yeux améthystes.

-Je suis désoler Willo... dit Jack.

-Euh Jack, à qui tu parles ? demanda Jimmie qui commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour la santé mentale de l'esprit de l'hiver !

-Ecoutez-moi bien vous deux, dit Jack en s'agenouillant devant les deux enfants. Vous vous rappeler de Willo ?

-Willo ? L'esprit des feu-follets ? Celle dont tu es amoureux ? fit Jimmie.

Les joues du jeune homme prirent une teinte cramoisie, sous le sourire flatté et amusée de Willo.

-Jack tu... commenças Willo, mais elle fut interrompue involontairement par Sophie.

-Zack, elle est ici la zolie dame ?

-Oui, elle ici.

-Elle est zentille ? continua la blondinette.

-Très ! Tu vas l'adorée ! Et toi aussi Jimmie !

-Où est ce qu'elle est ? demanda ce dernier.

-Ici ! dit Jack en montrant un point à quelques centimètres à sa droite. Alors vous la voyez ?

-Non, répondirent les deux enfants d'une même voix.

-Ça ne sert à rien Jack... dit tristement Willo en tentant vainement de refouler ses larmes, mais celle-ci n'en firent qu'as leurs têtes, et coulèrent le long des joues de l'adolescent qui s'était retournée.

D'un tour de main elle fit apparaître un feu-follet qui se dirigea droit vers la poitrine d'un petit garçon qui pleurait en passant avec ses parents devant le jardin des Bennett. Avec un soupir, Willo commença à s'éloigner des enfants.

-Ho, s'écria soudainement Sophie ! Elle est trop zolie !

-Qui ? demandèrent simultanément Jack et Jimmie.

Pour toute réponse, Sophie pointa son doigt en plein sur Willo. La brune ouvrit de grands yeux, et se rapprocha doucement vers la blondinette qui la fixa avec émerveillement !

-Tu me vois ? demanda Willo incrédule.

-Oui ! Tu es très zolie, et moi je veux être zolie comme toi quand je zerais grande !

-Tu me vois ? répéta Willo n'osant croire à se bonheur ! Tu me vois ! Elle me voit! hurla la jeune fille en riant ! Jack elle me voit !

La jeune fille attrapa Sophie par la taille et la fit virevolter avec elle. Tous deux riaient aux éclats, et Sophie tapait dans ses mains, alors que Jack scandait à tue-tête « Sophie la voit ! Sophie la voit » !

Jimmie attrapa alors le bras de jack et lui dit tristement :

-Euh... désolé mais... je la vois toujours pas moi.


	17. Une Recette pour Quatre

-Ça y est, ils sont couchés !

Willo venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine, épongeant la sueur qui perlait au coin de son front. Elle tira une chaise de sous la table, chaise sous laquelle elle s'affala quelque seconde après ! Un rire lui parvient depuis le fond de la pièce. La brunette tourna la tête, et lança un regard mauvais à l'esprit de l'hiver. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine des Bennett, balançant négligemment ses jambes dans le vide, tout en adressant un regard amusé à la jeune fille.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour simplement coucher deux enfants ! s'exclama l'adolescent avec ironie.

-La prochaine fois tu n'auras qu'à le faire toi même ! persifla Willo. Entre Sophie qui refuse de me lâcher, et qui veut toujours que je fasse apparaître un nouveau feu-follet pour qu'elle puisse lui courir après ! Puis Jimmie qui ne croit toujours pas en moi et que donc pas conséquent, je suis obligé de demandé à Sophie de lui répéter ce que je lui dit, et comme Sophie ne parle pas encore très bien, Jimmie ne comprend rien. Sophie qui perd son doudou, et enfin Jimmie qui commence à me voir, donc tu peux comprendre que oui, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour simplement coucher deux enfants !

-Tu as l'air d'avoir bien galéré ! Moi ça va, j'étais tranquillement installé ici, en train de déguster ce délicieux gâteau au chocolat, répondit le garçon avec un sourire.

-Et tu l'as mis où ce gâteau au chocolat ? demanda Willo, une lueur de convoitise aux fond des yeux.

-Je l'ai confortablement installé dans son nouveau chez lui.

-Qui est ?

-Mon estomac ! répondit l'esprit avec un nouveau sourire sadique.

-Je. Te. Hai. Profondément.

-Allons, pourquoi tant de haine ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avouai que en plus d'avoir mangé un gâteau au chocolat, ce dernier était recouvert chantilly et de M&M's !

-Saleté de Jack Frost, grommela l'adolescente.

Ce dernier éclata de rire, sous le regard mauvais de Willo.

-Tu va me le payer mon chère, sa je peux te l'assurer.

-A oui ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? En me balançant un oreiller dans la figure ?

-A ta place je ne plaisanterai pas, menaça la brune d'un ton lourd de menace.

-C'est sûr qu'avec toi j'ai énormément de souci à me faire ! Je crois bien que tu es la prédatrice la plus redoutable de tous l'Univers ! Surtout avec ta force sans limite, dont nous avons pu constater la puissance lorsque tu as tenté d'ouvrir la porte de l'atelier !

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescente lui tira la langue.

-Ho mais quel sens de la répartie. Tu m'as cloué le bec, franchement bravo ! dit-il avec ironie, tout en mimant un applaudissement.

La jeune fille décida de passer outre, et attrapa la télécommande. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé de couleur bordeaux, où elle se laissa tomber lourdement. Tout en commençant à zapper sur les différentes chaines à la recherche d'un truc intéressant, elle entendit Jack éternuer. « Bizarre, pensa t'elle, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un esprit du froid s'enrhumer ! ». Ce dernier rejoignit la brune dans le canapé, et s'affala à ses côtés.

-Alors, y a quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Si tu considères que les infos, un reportage sur les araignées, Peppa Pig et un documentaire sur la fabrication des jeans, sont des choses intéressantes, alors oui.

-Bon, et bah... Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Attend, on ne va quand même pas regarder ça ! s'écria l'adolescent avec une mou hargneuse vers l'écran télé.

-Quoi, répondit platement Willo. Ce sont les infos. Faut bien qu'ont soient au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde.

-Mais c'est pour les adultes ! protesta Jack.

-Et ?

-Et je ne suis pas un adulte ! Les infos, c'est trop nulle. On peut même ne pas rigoler avec elles ! ...On ne peut pas plutôt mettre Peppa Pig ? ajouta-t-il plein d'espoir, tandis que Willo se plaquait la main contre la tête.

-Jack, soupira la brunette. Les infos ne sont pas faites pour rigoler. Mais pour nous informer de ce qui se passe dans le monde. Et tu n'as pas pensé que si on regardait les infos, ont pourraient trouver une trace sur L'Alliance des Ténèbres ? Si il y a le moindre phénomène magique, les mortels appelleront sa du paranormal et en parleront immédiatement aux infos. Et à ton avis, a-t-on la moindre chance de récolter une info sur Pitch dans Peppa Pig ?

Jack grommela quelque chose d'intelligible. La brune lui adressa un sourire radieux et lui murmura :

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu le regretterais !

L'adolescent lui fit une grimace, qui fit pouffer Willo, avant qu'elle ne se reconcentre sur la télé. Quelques minutes passèrent quand :

-Jack ?

-Hum ?

-Tu as remarqué que tu as laissé ta vieille branche sur la table ?

-Hum.

-Et tu ne vas pas la cherchée ?

-La flemme. Pourquoi ça t'inquiète tant ?

-C'est juste que comme tu l'a toujours avec toi, enfin bref. Passons.

-C'est génial non ?

-De quoi ?

-Que Jimmie est fini par croire en toi. Quand je pense à tout le mal qu'on s'est donné, et que finalement, il finit croire en toi par lui-même !

-Oui, et c'est en partie grâce à toi, merci Jack.

-Tu es heureuse ? demanda le garçon.

-Oui, cela fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas été autant ! J'ai l'impression de revivre, et...

-Z'arrive pas à dormir.

-Ho Sophie ! s'exclama Willo. Mais pourquoi tu es debout toi ?

La petite blonde se tenait en bas de l'escalier, et se frotta un œil de sa main libre, l'autre main étant déjà occupée à tenir son doudou. Elle étouffa un bâillement, avant de se mettre à courir vers Willo, qui la réceptionna dans ses bras. Aussitôt, la petite cala sa tête dans son cou, et se mit à sucer son pousse.

-Aller hop ! Au dodo demoiselle ! dit Willo en riant tout en commençant à monter l'escalier, tout en tenant toujours Sophie dans ses bras.

-Hop Hop Hop lapin, murmura l'enfant d'une voix ensommeiller.

-Oui, répéta tendrement Willo en déposant la petite dans son lit. Oui, hop hop hop lapin.

Elle recouvrit Sophie de sa couette, caressa un instant les boucles blondes de l'enfant, puis lui souhaita doucement bonne nuit, avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce, en prenant soin d'éteindre la lumière.

-C'est bon, dit Willo en redescendant l'escalier, je crois que cette fois, elle est partit pour dormir jusqu'à demain.

-Parfait, murmura Jack sans que la brune ne l'entende.

-Jack, dit Willo d'un air exaspérée en fixant la télé.

-Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ma douce amie ?

\- Explique-moi, pourquoi il y a Peppa Pig sur l'écran ?

-Alors tout d'abord, je suis navré de te contredire, mais Peppa Pig n'est pas sur l'écran, elle est dans l'écran ! C'est toute la différence.

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air blasé, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'esprit de l'hiver de continuer :

-Et puis tu sais Peppa Pig est une source d'enrichissement, de savoir, de culture. C'est le dessin animé favori des enfants ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils peuvent s'identifier à cette héroïne, qui me diras-tu est un cochon certes, mais qui est avant tout une enfant. Et c'est pour ça que les enfants l'adorent ! Parce qu'ils apprennent en s'amusant ! Si ils ne savent comment faire pour sauter dans une mare de boue, Peppa Pig pourra leur apprendre, et...

-Stop ! Ok c'est bon, j'abandonne. Regarde Peppa Pig, mais par pitié, tais-toi.

-Oui Cap'tain !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-D'accord je me tais...

Willo se cala contre Jack, s'installant confortablement pour la nuit. Après un micro-instant d'hésitation, le garçon l'entoura d'un de ses bras. Et c'est avec un sentiment de satisfaction qu'il sentit la brunette sourire. Puis il la sentit le sommeil l'emporter peu à peu.

* * *

-BLING ! BADA-crac-BOUM !

Un immense boucan résonna dans la maison endormie (ou presque). Paniquée, Willo sursauta violemment et tomba du canapé des Bennet !

-Désolé... retentit une voix penaude en provenance de la cuisine.

Willo se releva en maugréant, et se dirigea mollement vers la cuisine. Et là... le massacre. Des débris de verres jonchaient le sol, du chocolat chaud était répandue sur le sol. Des éclaboussures avaient refaient les placards, et au milieu de tout ce bazar il y avait : un imbécile de Jack Frost qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Willo le regarda d'un air endormi, puis murmura d'une voix blasé :

-Je n'ai même plus la force de me fâcher contre toi. Alors je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fabriques à sept heures du matin dans la cuisine, un tam-tam dans tes bras, et tout ce foutoir autour de toi. Nettoie juste tout ce bordel avant que les enfants se réveillent...

Elle fit aussitôt demi-tour vers son canapé bien-aimé pour se recoucher bien au chaud sous la couverture qui se trouvait déjà là à son réveil, mais comment elle était arrivée là : mystère. Alors qu'elle replongeait son la couverture, une petite voix demanda :

-C'est la guerre ?

-Hop hop hop lapin ?

-Oups, euh... Salut les mômes !

Les deux enfants se trouvaient en bas des escaliers, les yeux encore rempli de sommeil. Jack regarda Willo avec espoir, mais celle-ci fut très claire, lorsque sa voix leur parvint depuis le canapé, quelque peu étouffée par la couverture :

-Débrouille-toi.

-Bon, fit l'adolescent légèrement dépité, bon euh... vous voulez manger vous deux ?

-Oui ! s'écrièrent en cœur les deux enfants.

-Bon, alors... je vais d'abord euh... nettoyer tout ça, dit-il en désignant la cuisine d'un signe de tête.

-C'est sûr que si maman voit sa, elle ne va pas être contente du tout, affirma mollement Jimmie.

-Et maman elle est où ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sophie, Sam c'est occupé de l'endormir très très profondément, pour qu'on puisse s'occuper de vous. Elle se réveillera quand ont partiras.

-D'accord. Pendant que tu nettoies la cuisine, nous ont va s'habiller, décida Jimmie. Tu viens Sophie ?

-Voui ! A tout à z'heure Zack ! zozota la blondinette en suivant son frère dans l'escalier.

Avec un soupir, Willo replongea la tête sous la couverture et étouffa un rire. La tète désespéré que Jack venait de lui adresser était à noter dans le calendrier ! Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas d'appareil photo... Elle entendait vaguement les bruits que faisait Jack en nettoyant ses bêtises, puis les enfants qui descendaient prendre leurs petits déjeuners. Bientôt une horrible odeur de brulé envahie la cuisine, visiblement Jack avait oublié les toast dans le grille pains.

Puis, à ce qu'elle comprit (parce qu'elle était légèrement dans les vapes, le sommeil faisait encore son œuvre sur elle), les enfants (Jack comprit, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir si c'était un gamin ou non...) partirent faire une bataille de boule de neige dans le jardin. Une bataille de boule de neige... à huit heures du matin ! Ils sont complètement timbrés, songea la brunette.

CLAC !

-Willo ! cria une petite voix en se précipitant vers l'esprit des feu-follets.

-Hum, b'jour Sophie.

Les enfants étaient rentrés, dégoulinant de neige, et glacé jusqu'à os. Avec un ultime effort, la brune se redressa et prit la blondinette dans ses bras.

-Whoua, mais tu es gelé. Jimmie, toi aussi tu es trempé ! Montez immédiatement vous séchez, et changez de vêtement. Vous allez attraper la mort !

Les deux petits la regardèrent en souriant et se précipitèrent en courant vers l'escalier. Jack s'approcha alors de la jeune fille, et lui prit tendrement la main. Willo le regarda avec hésitation, puis finit par se laissé faire. Après tout, quel mal avait-il à ça ? Ils se tenaient juste la main, comme de simples amis... n'est-ce pas ?

-Déjà que tu es gelé d'ordinaire, je dois avouer que là, tu bas tous les records ! s'exclama en riant l'esprit des feu-follets.

\- Il va falloir t'y habituer, l'hiver il fait froid.

-Heureusement que tu me le dit, j'aurais jamais remarqué sans toi.

-Pourquoi autant d'ironie ? Tant de cruauté, ça me brise le cœur...

-Bon aller, arrête ton char, et viens plutôt m'aider à mettre à sécher les vêtements des enfants.

-Je suis un incompris...

-Mais bien sûr. Aller tien, attrape sa mon incompris d'ami ! dit -elle en lui lançant la doudoune trempé de Jimmie. On va aller les mettre dans le sèche-linge.

-Mais tu sais comment ça marche ?

-Evidemment ! ... Doit-je comprendre par-là, que toi, le grand, le magnifique, le sublime Jack Frost, le prince de l'hiver, ne sais pas mettre en route un simple sèche-linge ?

Le garçon fit un signe de tète affirmatif, sous le regard moqueur de Willo. Peu après, les enfants redescendaient l'escalier, tout sec, et bien au chaud dans leurs épais cols roulés.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Jimmie.

-Ont pourraient faire... ont pourraient faire... commença Willo en se creusant les méninges...

-De la cuisine! s'exclama Jack.

-Pourquoi pas, admit Willo. Ça vous dit les enfants ?

-Ho oui ! Ho oui !

-Bon alors, tous à la cuisine.

Les enfants, suivit de Jack, se précipitèrent sur les chaises et s'installèrent autour de la table, puis regardèrent Willo avec attention.

-Alors ont fait quoi ? demanda l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Je te remercie de ton aide Jack, je te signal qu'a la base je devais m'occuper de deux enfants, pas de trois, mais bref passons. Bon alors, voyons voir, il me faut un livre de recettes.

-Ils sont sur l'étagère du haut, indiqua Jimmie, maman les a mis là, parce qu'elle ne veut pas que Sophie y touche.

-Merci mon grand, dit Willo en attrapant un immense livre de recettes et en commençant à le feuilleter. Alors, euh... clafoutis, pizza, poulet/frite, tarte aux fraise, mille-feuille, banana-split, cookies...

-Ho j'adore les cookies ! s'exclama Jimmie.

-Et on pourrait faire du poulet avec des frites, il y a tous ce qu'il faut dans le frigo, ajouta Jack.

-Et une zarte aux fraises ! termina Sophie.

-Enfaite, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée tout sa...

-Aller Willo, dit oui ! firent en chœur les trois enfants.

-Euh...

-S'il te plait!

-D'accord, vous avez gagné, va pour le poulet-frite et les cookies. Mais pas de tarte aux fraises !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Jack.

-Parce que j'ai dit non, et quand je dis non c'est non. Et ne me fait pas ses yeux là Sophie, je ne céderais pas. Bon aller, on va commencer par les cookies, sortez ce dont on a besoins.

Les enfants obéirent et bientôt la table se recouvra encombré d'ustensiles, de saladier, d'ingrédients et... de peluches ?!

-Sophie, pourquoi t'es peluches sont sur la table ? demanda Willo.

-Elles veulent cuisinez auzzi !

-D'accord, mais mets les juste sur une chaise.

-Voui voui...

-Alors tout d'abord, vous vous lavez les mains, et avec du savon ! Cela vaut aussi pour toi Jack... Maintenant relevez vos manches. Jimmie, Sophie, vous allez commencer la pâte. Voilà vous mélangez tout ça. Et sans vous chamaillez, ajouta t'elle devant la mini-bataille qui commençait à propos de je-veux-être-le-premier-à-remuer-avec-la-cuillère !

-Et moi je fais quoi ? demanda Jack.

-Je l'attendais celle-là, soupira le brune. Toi tu vas avec les enfants, tu vas les aider. Et pas de bêtise d'accord ? Moi, je vais préparée la plaque de cuisson.

-D'accord, dit Jack en prenant place à coter de Jimmie qui commençait à verser les pépites de chocolat dans le saladier qui contenais la pâte. Mais pourquoi tu ne mets pas plus de pépites de chocolat ?

-Bah parce que j'ai mis la dose qu'il fallait.

-Mais non, t'y connaît rien ! Allez, faut mettre un max de pépites là-dedans ! Sinon, ce n'est pas bon ! Allez, tout le sachet ! Tout le sachet purée !

-Ah bon ? On fait de la puzée ? demanda Sophie.

-Mais non, répondit Jimmie. C'est une expression.

-Une quoi ?

-Rien, ce n'est pas grave Sophie.

-Aller, faut remuer maintenant, s'écria Jack pendant que Sophie jouait avec le paquet de pépites, désormais vide ! Aller plus vite Jimmie ! Allez c'est comme à la gym tonique ! Tu prends la cuillère et tu mélange, aller un, deux, trois, quatre ! Et un, deux, trois, quatre ! Allez, trouve la force qui est en toi !

-Où ça ? fit la blondinette.

-Ben justement... je me demande ! lança Jack avec un regard sceptique vers le petit garçon. Bon, j'ai une idée !

-Tu vas remuer à ma place ? demanda l'enfant avec espoir.

-Euh non désolé mon petit gars. Non, j'ai une idée géniale ! A la place du sucre, on va mettre du sel, c'est meilleur ! Enfin, ce n'est peut-être pas meilleur mais c'est amusant !

-Je mets tout le pot là aussi ? interrogea Jimmie.

-Euh... non peut-être pas... allez, si ! Soyons fou. Et il faut du vermicelle coloré pour mettre de la couleur ! Je verse et vous mélangez...

-Ça va là ? fit le petit brun.

-Ho c'est zoli ! s'écria la petite Sophie.

-Bon c'est fini ? intervient Willo qui était de retour.

-Oui, il n'y a plus qu'à mettre au four ! s'exclama Jack.

-Vous avez suivi la recette au moins ? interrogea la brunette.

-Parfaitement, affirma Jack, légèrement contredit par la grimace de Jimmie.

La jeune fille leur lança un regard soupçonneux mais ne posa pas plus de question, et mit la pâte au four après l'avoir installé sur la plaque de cuisson.

-Maintenant, les enfants vous aller vous lavez les mains et vous pouvez aller regarder la télé. Non Jack pas toi ! s'écria la brune. Tu restes ici, il faut encore préparer le poulet.

-Très bien capitaine, fit Jack en mimant un salut militaire.

-Bon, commençons par le commencement. Tu sais faire des frites ?

-Euh... non...

-Tu sais comment c'est fait au moins ?

-Non.

-Je sens que ça va être très long, soupira Willo. D'accord, alors des frites. Tu prends une patate et tu la coupes, allez va-y.

Jack prit la patate des mains de la jeune fille, et se dirigea vers la planche à découper, puis avec application, il trancha le féculent. Il releva ensuite la tête avec fierté et lui demanda :

-C'est bien comme ça ?

-Euh, c'est pas mal, mais cinq minutes quarante-six pour couper une pomme de terre, c'est un peu long, expliqua Willo en contenant ses rires pour ne pas vexer son ami. Tu sais quoi, tu vas couper le poulet à la place.

-D'accord ! dit Jack avec un enthousiaste débordant... un peu trop débordant. Euh Willo ?

-Quoi, répondit la brune qui coupait à présent les patates.

-Comment on fait ?

-Bon écoute, tu vas faire la sauce d'accord ? Tu fais la sauce que tu veux, de toute façon ; tout est bon avec le poulet...

-Ça marche ! ...Je sais, je vais faire chauffer le ketchup !

-Parfait, continue... Euh quoi ? Non, pas de ketchup dans le micro-onde ! Tu n'as qu'à inventer ta sauce !

-Mais c'est ce que je fais, riposta l'adolescent ! Je vais rajouter de la crème, de la moutarde, de la sauce piquante et du chocolat ! C'est de la création non ?

-Ho non, mais ce n'est pas vrai...

-Mais tu as dit que tout était bon avec le poulet !

-Oui mais quand même ! répondit Willo d'une voix las ! Il ne faut pas abuser ! Bon, j'ai terminé de couper les frites, et poulet... on va le mettre au four comme ça, tant pis, j'ai plus le courage de m'en occuper...

-Et la sauce ?

-La sauce tu oublies... On fait du poulet griller...

-Chouette ! et sur ce, il fila rejoindre les enfants dans le canapé sous regard désespéré de Willo.

Cette dernière regarda le bazar monstre qui trônait dans la cuisine, puis dans un soupir, fit apparaître cinq feu-follets qui voletèrent dans la cuisine, avec un éclair de lumière améthyste, la cuisine était à nouveau impeccable. Épuisée, elle s'affala dans le canapé, aux cotés de Jack, et des deux Bennet, pour regarder Peppa Pig, dont la musique du générique résonnait dans la maison.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que s'occuper des enfant serait aussi fatiguant... soupira Willo, sous le regard amusé de l'esprit de l'hiver.

Avec une grimace, la brune posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'adolescent. Après un instant de réflexion, la jeune fille attrapa la main de Jack, et entrelaça tendrement ses doigts aux siens...

-Après tout, elle n'est peut-être pas si mal cette journée, murmura l'esprit des feu-follets avec un sourire.


	18. Une Rouquine à Problémes

-Jack ! Jack réveille-toi ! Il faut partir vite ! Jack !

L'esprit de l'hiver se réveilla en sursaut, et regarda d'un air abrutie de fatigue Willo qui le secouait violement. Celle-ci semblait paniquée, ses beaux yeux améthyste étaient agrandis par la peur. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. D'un bond, le garçon se releva du canapé sur lequel il c'était endormie, et interrogea la brunette du regard.

-Pitch arrive, j'ai vu ses cauchemars dehors, il sera d'une minutes à l'autre !

-Alors il faut rester protéger les enfants ! Jimmie et Sophie sont en danger, et tous les enfants de la ville aussi !

-Non Jack, on ne peut pas ! répliqua Willo d'un ton pressant. Ils ne risqueront plus rien si nous ne sommes plus là ! C'est nous qu'il veut ! C'est toi qu'il veut Jack ! Si Pitch Black t'attrape, nous serons tous fichus ! Il faut partir, maintenant !

-On n'y va, céda Jack après un instant d'hésitation. Sur ce, il attrapa la main de la jeune fille, ouvrit brutalement la fenêtre, et tous deux décolèrent dans la nuit.

La nuit était sombre, et nuageuse. Une tempête de neige se préparait ! « Franchement, pensa Willo avec mauvaise humeur, cette imbécile aurait pu attendre un autre jour avant de déclencher une tempête givré, saleté de Frost ». Jack avait toujours la main de Willo dans la sienne, malgré le fait que Willo avait une température plus élevée que la moyenne, elle frissonna lorsqu'un flocon se glissa sous son tee-shirt. Trempé jusqu'aux os, les deux adolescents volaient depuis quelques instants, quand une forme noire les frôla soudainement avant de disparaitre derrière les nuages.

-On est suivi ! hurla Jack.

-Il faut prendre de l'altitude, nous cacher dans les nuages, cria Willo, le vent faisait cingler ses cheveux contre son visage. L'esprit de l'hiver acquiesça avant de prendre rapidement de l'altitude, les yeux étincelant de rage.

Pendant de longues minutes, les deux esprits zigzaguèrent dans les nuages, cherchant à semer les chevaux des ténèbres. Mais bien qu'ils soient dépourvus d'intelligence, les créatures maléfiques de Pitch possédaient un flair hors du comment. Un flair répugnant, qui pouvaient sentir l'espoir à des centaines de kilomètres. Et Willo regorgeait d'espoir. L'espoir de semer enfin ces maudits cauchemars, de sortir de cet enfer permanent. Mais ils ne les lâchaient pas, ils les flairaient si bien tous les deux. Ils gagnaient du terrain. Beaucoup de trop.

Voyant les cauchemars affluer de toutes parts, Willo força Jack à effectuer un piqué droit vers la forêt. Disparaissant dans les feuillages, et après avoir slalomé pendants longtemps entres arbres, buisson, branches et autres végétations, ils finirent par s'arrêter essouffler contre un tronc.

-Eh bien, on peut dire que ça nous a fait faire une bonne dose d'exercice, tenta de plaisanté Jack bien que la pâleur extrême de son visage montrait son inquiétude.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter Jack ! s'exclama Willo tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Willo, c'est bon, ont les as semé, ne pleure pas, dit l'esprit de l'hiver en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il pouvait sentir la jeune fille trembler contre lui. Trembler de peur ou de froid, il ne savait pas trop, surement un peu des deux... Les cheveux chocolat de la brunette étaient parsemés de neige, son tee-shirt était trempé, et sa peau d'ordinaire chaude était glacé. La brune éternua violement, et le pull de Jack se retrouva aspergé de morve. Un vague « désolé » parvient aux oreilles du jeune homme, et il dut à grande peine se retenir d'exploser de rire devant les oreilles de son amie qui prenaient une belle teinte cramoisie. La jeune fille frissonna et s'écarta de Jack avant d'exploser en profond sanglot :

-Je suis désolé J-Jack... pleura la brunette avec désespoir. Je n'avais p-pas le choix ! Je suis telle-tellement désolé.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je savais que Pitch s'en prendrait à toi pendant notre mission, j'ai juste prit les devant ! J'ai un plan. Ecoute moi, tu vas traverser cette boule à neige, elle te conduira en lieu sûr. Tu ne risqueras plus rien.

-Et toi ? murmura Jack en palissant.

-Je reste ici, je vais m'occuper des cauchemars ! Tout ira bien je te le jure !

-Tu es folle ou quoi ?! Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais ! Jamais ! hurla le garçon en écrasant son poing contre un arbre.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, désolé, je t'en prie pardonne-moi...

-Viens avec moi ! cria Jack en secouant la brune. Ont peux leur échapper, ou alors on se bat ! Mais dans les deux cas, ont restent ensemble !

-Je ne peux pas, les cauchemars nous retrouverons ! Notre seule chance de nous sauver est de les affronter ! Et toi, tu dois être mit en sécurité ! dit l'esprit des feu-follets en se saisissant d'une boule à neige qu'elle porta à ses lèvres, avant de murmurer un son inaudibles, avant de la lancer devant elle. Tu dois y aller Jack, je t'en supplie maintenant va y ! Fait le pour moi, pour les enfants.

-Tu n'aurais jamais fait sa avant, tu ne te serais jamais sacrifié de la sorte avant. Tu es devenue si courageuse, mais ça ne change rien, je ne t'abandonnerais pas !

Un cri sinistre retentit brutalement dans l'air. Alors sans hésiter d'avantage, Willo bondit en avant, posa sans ménagement ses mains sur les joues de Jack, avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoire s'empara de l'adolescent. La joie, la surprise, la peur, la méfiance, l'amour. Tant de sentiments contradictoires mélangés qui l'empêchèrent de réagir. C'était un baiser doux, remplit de remord, de peine et d'amour. Un baiser d'adieu.

Doucement, la brunette retira ses lèvres de celle du garçon. Alors que son corps commençait à être englober d'une éclatante lumière améthyste, elle plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Jack. Le regard du garçon reflétait son état intérieur, ceux de Willo de la tristesse. Une intense tristesse. Une tristesse ravageuse et dangereuse.

-J'espère sincèrement que tu me pardonneras un jour, dit Willo avec un profond soupir.

Et avant que Jack ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille le poussa d'un coup brutal vers le portail magique grand ouvert qui se referma derrière l'esprit de l'hiver. Jack n'oubliera jamais la scène qu'il venait de voir avant d'être englober par le portail. Willo, face à des centaines de cauchemars, le rire du Croquemitaine résonnant en guise de bande d'arrière-fond effrayante...

* * *

 ** _Antre du Croquemitaine_**

Des larmes. Voilà, c'est ce à quoi ce résumer sa misérable existence depuis trois jours. Enfin, trois jours, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le savoir étant donné que dans ce lieu tant haï, toute notion de temps avait disparue, rien n'était à sa place. Seulement les Ténèbres, et la peur. Tout espoir l'avait abandonnée désormais. Willo était seule, enfermée dans ce cachot, assise sur le sol froid et humide, les poignets attaché au-dessus de sa tête par de lourdes chaines.

Elle c'était sacrifiée pour sauver Jack... Son Jack. Jamais elle n'aurait supporté qu'il puisse lui arriver malheur. Mais maintenant elle se retrouvait enfermée dans une prison, à la merci de ses ennemies et de la faim. De plus, il lui était impossible d'utiliser sa magie, les chaines qu'il la retenait accrochée au mur avaient été conçus pour l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais le pire, ce n'était ni la faim qui faisait gronder son ventre plus fort de jours en jours, ni le froid glacial de sa prison et encore moins le fait d'avoir été emprisonnée, nan le pire était qu'elle devait supporter les railleries de l'Alliance des Ténèbres et surtout de cet imbécile de cadavre puant de Jack'O Lanterne !

Et puis il y avait Mort... Il lui arrivait de l'apercevoir quelques fois à travers les barreaux de son cachot, lorsque ce dernier se rendait à l'étage inférieur. Chaque fois elle tentait de capter un signe, ne serrai ce que de croiser son regard, mais jamais il ne daignait a jeté un œil sur elle. Elle n'existait plus pour lui. Elle n'était rien à ses yeux désormais...

La porte de sa prison grinça violement, signe que quelqu'un rentrait à l'intérieur de sa cellule. La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête. Elle c'était désormais habituée à ses visites quotidiennes, aussi pénible sont-elles. Ses cheveux bruns cachaient les yeux de Willo, les laissant dans l'ombre, la rendant encore menaçante malgré son état de faiblesse.

-Ma chère enfant, retentit la voix doucereuse de l'interlocuteur qui c'était à présent planté devant la brune, comme tu dois être malheureuse... Je compatis sincèrement. Tu pourrais être libre, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu es tellement puissante, c'est si dommage de gâcher une tel petite merveille dans un cachot froid et puant. Cela serait tellement plus simple si tu décidais à te joindre à nous.

-Ne crois pas que je vais céder Pitch. Jamais je ne vous aiderai !

-Tu es très courageuse, mais que feras-tu lorsque ton cher Jack tombera, hum ? Tu seras seul. Il n'y a que lui qui t'ai accepté, les autres Gardiens n'ont jamais cru en toi, ils ne te font pas confiance, ils se méfient. Ils savent que tu pourrais les trahir quand tu le souhaiterais. Ils le savent comme ils le savent pour une de tes connaissances, tu vois de qui je veux parler ?

-Tu ne pourras jamais rien contre elle, tu ne peux pas l'attraper, et elle te battra toujours. Elle est trop forte pour toi.

-N'en sois pas si sûr, car comme tu le sais, le cœur de notre chère amie est loin d'être pure.

-Il n'est pas noir non plus ! cria Willo.

-Non tu as raison, en vérité son cœur est argentée, comme ses pensées, mais le coté de l'ombre l'attire chaque jour un peu plus, car après tout, elle m'appartient.

-Non, souffla la brune en relevant la tête, ses yeux brillant de rage. Jamais elle ne reviendra vers toi ! Jamais, tu entends ? Jamais !

-C'est étrange que tu la défendes autant, moi qui pensait que tu ne l'aimais pas. Ho mais oui, j'avais oublié qu'elle t'a déjà sauvé la vie. Au prix de la sienne. Dit moi Willo, qu'aurait tu donc fais, si elle était véritablement morte pour toi ce jour-là, qu'aurait tu fais si personne n'avait pu la faire revenir ? Se sentir responsable de la disparition de quelqu'un, sa doit être très douloureux... Enfin je parle, je parle, mais j'en oublie ce pourquoi j'étais venue te voir. Ecoute cela mon enfant, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ! : Les Gardiens t'ont abandonnés. Et oui définitivement ! Nous les avons vus continuer leur plan de guerre sans se préoccuper de ce que tu pouvais devenir. Tragique n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu es au courant qu'une nouvelle famille sera toujours prête à t'accueillir à son sein : la mienne.

-Tes paroles puent le poison. Jamais je ne te croirai espèce de sale vipère !

-Hum, quel dommage, et bien je reviendrai mon petit. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, nous reparlerons bientôt.

Et à ses mots, le Croquemitaine quitta le cachot, en ricanant, tandis qu'il pouvait sentir les yeux de Willo se remplir de haine, de rage et de peur.

Cela faisait déjà un long moment que Willo subissait la visite du Croquemitaine. Ce dernier la voulait, il avait besoin d'elle, et pour qu'elle le rejoigne il était prêt à tout. Chaque jour, il venait polluer l'esprit de la jeune fille avec des paroles sournoises, pleines de malveillance. Et peu à peu, il sentait Willo basculer dans l'ombre ! Le bon moment arriverait bientôt, bientôt... En attendant il devait retrouver la fille, le mirage d'argent, sa création.

* * *

 ** _Burgess_**

La solitude. Elle détestait ce sentiment. Oh oui sa pour le détester, elle le détestait. Enfin bon, maintenant elle s'y était un peu habituée. Elle passait ses journées entièrement seule, à rire des malheurs des gens ou à se réjouir du bonheur des autres. Alors oui, effectivement elle avait finir par trouvée un merveilleux rival à la solitude avec le temps, un rival qui la faisait souvent ce demander laquelle des deux étaient le pire, un rival pire que le fait d'être privé de mousse au chocolat, de devoir s'endormir sous un pont ou de se prendre un poteau en pleine poire parce qu'elle volait trop bas, bref un rival digne de ce nom : l'ennuie.

Oui, mais bon la solitude était surement pire que l'ennuie. Hum mais remarque : si tu es seule, tu ne t'ennuie pas forcément, donc l'ennui c'est pire du coup ! A oui mais non sa marche pas, vu que tu peux quand même t'ennuyer à plusieurs... Hum mais bon, c'est surement plus amusant de s'ennuyer à plusieurs que tout seule, tu ne t'ennuie pas vraiment en fait !

Donc au final, elle ne savait toujours pas lesquelles sentiments étaient vraiment le pire. A la poisse, elle qui n'aimaient pas devoir réfléchir, la voilà servit ! Pff quelle histoire de merde.

C'étaient débile de se creuser la tête ainsi pour une histoire à la noix de coco, mais elle ne pouvait résister au fait de réfléchir à des choses futiles, car peu importe les années qui passaient, elle restait toujours une grande enfant immature et sournoise. Très sournoise. Un peu trop, pensa-t-elle. Un vrai petit renard.

C'était d'ailleurs à cause des nombreuses blagues, que certains n'appréciaient pas trop, qui l'avaient finalement mise dans cette situation pourrie. Maintenant elle se retrouvait sans ressources, où allait-elle donc pouvoir trouver de la mousse au chocolat si son unique fournisseur ne lui adressait plus la parole ? Bah, elle irait s'en procurer ailleurs, contre le gré des pauvres gens à qui elle les déroberait, même si les mousses au chocolats des supermarchés n'équivalerons jamais celle de son fournisseur à grandes oreilles.

Avec un soupir, la fille finit par se lever du banc sur lequel elle avait posé ses fesses, et dirigea son regard d'argent vers un enfant qui jouait tranquillement dans la neige. La petite avait d'adorables couettes blondes qui se balançaient au rythme du vent hivernal. La blondinette s'occupait activement à construire un bonhomme de neige.

Deux envie complètement différentes s'emparèrent de l'esprit de la fille. L'une était d'aider la petite à achever sa construction afin de voir un beau sourire illuminer son visage ; l'autre de détruire d'un bon coup de pied le bonhomme de neige et de se réjouir des pleures de l'enfant. Finalement, un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de la fille, et en s'approchant doucement de la fillette, elle murmura avec un ton aussi froid que l'hiver :

-Besoin d'aide ?

La petite se retourna étonnée mais ne vit personne, et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'interroger sur quoi que ce soit, un bruit mat se résonna aux oreilles de l'enfant, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle découvrit son bonhomme de neige réduit en un tas de neige informe. Une larme roula sur la petite joue rose de la petite devant le massacre de son bonhomme de neige. La blondinette attrapa alors l'objet qui reposait sur les restes de son ex-chef d'œuvre. Elle l'observa attentivement dans sa moufle bordeaux et demanda à haute de voix en séchant ses larmes :

-De la zendre ?

La fille explosa de rire devant la mine déconfite de l'enfant. Avec un sourire diabolique, elle décida de s'éloigner avant de ressentir le gout amère du remord.

Mais elle avait beau s'éloignée toujours plus de l'enfant au bonhomme de neige, le même sentiment qui l'accablait à chaque fois qu'elle commettait une mauvaise action, continuait toujours de la poursuivre. Le remord l'assaillait. Il remplissait son être comme un poison, et pour cette fille, ressentir de la peine, de la compassion ou du remord était un véritable signe de faiblesse. La nuit était désormais tombée. La Lune brillait dans le ciel noir, ronde, brillante, rassurante. Avec un rictus, la fille leva ses prunelles narquoises vers l'astre et dit avec ironie :

-Alors là mon vieux, ta vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie pas vrai ? Tu te crois drôle de m'obliger à ressentir de bons sentiments ? Tu es au courant que la gentillesse et tout le tralala, ce n'est pas du tout mon truc ? Je ne suis pas une gentille gamine à sa maman.

« Respecte ta parole. Je t'es redonné la vie, accepte les conditions. »

-Tu sais où je te les mets tes conditions de merde ?! J'avais acceptée mon sort, j'étais prête à disparaître ! Je ne t'es rien demandé ! Alors tes conditions, je m'en fous royalement ! Je fais ce que JE veux, quand JE veux ! Et c'est surement pas toi qui va me dicté ma vie ! Ni toi, ni tes crétins de Gardiens ! Pourquoi tu me parle tout le temps d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais à tes Gardiens, mais à moi, tu me cause sans arrêt ? C'est quoi ton problème bordel ?!

Une intense lumière bleu pâle enveloppa soudainement la fille, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. La lumière remplie bientôt le square entier, devenant de plus en plus intense en file des secondes. Et plus la lumière augmentait plus la fille hurlait. Elle hurlait de rage, de haine et de douleur.

-Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, cracha t'elle entre deux cries.

Puis soudain la lumière disparue. La fille tomba au sol, essoufflée et affaiblit. Ses vêtements fumaient encore, et de nombreuses coupures zébraient son visage. Tout en cherchant à reprendre son souffle, elle lui dit avec un regard mauvais :

-Ok, tu as gagné cette fois-ci, mais tu ne pourras jamais me contrôler parfaitement, tu oublies que mon créateur ce n'est pas toi ! Et même ta satanée magie ne peut rien n'y changer. Je ne t'appartiens pas.

« Non, tu ne m'appartient pas. Tu le dit toi-même, tu n'appartiens à personne, même pas à ton créateur. N'oublie jamais, qui tu es vraiment, au fond de ton cœur»

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de l'interlocutrice de l'Homme de la Lune. Oui elle n'appartenait à personne, même pas à son sauveur et encore moins à son créateur. Elle n'appartenait ni à L'Homme de la Lune, ni à Pitch Black. Ces deux-là pouvaient toujours courir pour la voir rejoindre leurs propres rangs. Car elle n'avait qu'une seule règle : la liberté.

* * *

 ** _Palais des Glaces_**

-Bon, nous avoir gros problèmes.

Le Père Noël c'était posé dans son grand fauteuil de velours rouge. Trois jours c'étaient désormais écoulés depuis la disparition de Willo. Et les inquiétudes étaient immenses. Le temps pour l'arracher des griffes du Croquemitaine était désormais compté. Et leurs chances c'étaient considérablement réduites.

Mais les Gardiens ne se laissèrent pas décourager. Ils avaient un plan ! Un plan pour sauver Willo et peut être se faire une nouvelle alliée. Dans la grande salle du globe, Bunny, Fée et Sam discutaient de la meilleure stratégie pour convaincre une certaine personne de les aider. La phrase qu'avait prononcés North les avaient coupé. Voyant l'attention générale concentré sur lui, le Russe continua :

-Moi avoir perdu sa trace. Il avoir compris que nous le suivions. Lui avoir disparue, pouf : plus là.

-C'est pas vrai, maugréa Bunny sous le regard déçu de Fée. Quel lâche celui-là.

-On peut peut-être trouver quelqu'un d'autre, Cupidon n'est pas le seul esprit à pouvoir nous venir en aide ? dit Fée avec peu d'optimiste.

-Je crains bien que si, nous ne sommes pas trente-six mille légendes, dit Bunny. Cupidon aurait pu aveugler temporairement L'Alliance des Ténèbres le temps qu'on libère Willo, mais maintenant qu'il a refusé... Je crains que nous allons devoir nous débrouiller seuls.

Un lourd silence suivit les paroles du Lapin de Pâque. Et d'un même mouvement, les quatre Gardiens levèrent la tête vers une poutre au plafond. Là se trouvait un jeune garçon, qui avait le regard fixé sur le grand bâton qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il le serait si fort, qu'on se demandait si ses jointures n'allaient pas exploser. Son visage avait perdu sa gaieté habituelle, affichant désormais un masque de froideur.

-Jack, demanda timidement Fée sachant combien le sujet était douloureux pour l'esprit de l'hiver, Jack ?

-On doit trouver quelqu'un d'autre, répondit le glaçon en descendant de son perchoir. Trouver vite de l'aide. N'importe qui.

-Mais il n'y a plus personne ! s'exclama Bunny agacé.

-Il y a toujours de l'aide ! cria Jack, ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'on se demandait comment il pouvait encore tenir son bâton. Il faut qu'on nous aide, sinon... Sinon j'irais seule la chercher ! Je ne l'abandonnerai pas ! la voix de l'esprit de l'hiver se fit plus tremblante, ses yeux commencèrent à briller ; des larmes, voilà ce qui brillaient au fond des yeux du plus jeune Gardien. Vous avez peut être perdue tous espoir mais pas moi ! Je refuse de la perdre...

-On ne l'abandonnera pas Jack, ni toi, ni nous. Elle fait partie de notre famille maintenant. Alors relève la tête et garde espoir. Fait-moi confiance, d'accord ?

Devant le regard si doux, si confiant de la Gardienne des Dents, Jack acquiesça. C'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas se permettre dans vouloir à ses amis, eux qui cherchaient sans relâche un moyen de sauver Willo. Après avoir remercié Bunny pour lui avoir redonné son bâton, qui était tombé quelque part dans la pièce, Jack aperçut Sam qui faisait des grands mouvements dans le but d'attirer l'attention.

\- Hum, je ne crois que Sam à un truc à nous dire, dit Jack.

Les quatre autres légendes se tournèrent vers l'esprit des rêves, heureux que quelqu'un est peut-être enfin une bonne idée à proposer. Ravie de voir qu'on le regardait enfin, le petit homme s'empressa d'exposer son idée avec une multitude de symboles de sables. Fée fut la première à la comprendre :

-Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ? Faire appel à elle ! Jamais de ma vie.

-Fée calme toi, que ce passe-t-il encore ? demanda Bunny un peu blasé (faut dire qu'en ce moment, les mauvaises nouvelles affluaient en masse alors au bout d'un moment...).

La Fée des Dents prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, car ses mains tremblaient de colère, ses narines frémissaient et ses ailes bourdonnaient plus fort que d'ordinaire, puis déclara assez exaspérée :

-Sam veut faire appel à Athénaïs.

Un immense silence plana dans la salle. Si une mouche volait à cet instant, elle aurait pu être entendue à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Fée lançaient des coups d'œil agacés au Marchand de Sable, Bunny et North semblaient assez partagés, pesant le pour et le contre.

La légende de Noël n'appréciait pas non plus Athénaïs, elle l'avait souvent tourmenté, mais si l'Homme de la Lune lui avait accordé sa confiance, c'est qu'elle n'était pas complètement mauvaise. Jack Frost, lui, était de toute façon prêts à accepter l'aide de n'importe qui tant qu'il pouvait sauver Willo de cette saleté de Pitch Black. Après un long moment un yéti, Phil plus précisément, toussota ; faisant ainsi sortir les légendes de leurs réflexions. North prit alors la parole d'une voix hésitante :

-C'est assez risqué évidemment, mais au point où on en est, je pense que nous n'avoir rien à perdre maintenant. Willo être en danger, nous devoir l'aider. Et nous devoir faire très vite.

-Mais North, enfin : Athénaïs ! Cette gamine n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à nous trahir ! Elle ne sert que ses propres intérêts ! Et c'est une créature des Ténèbres ! cria Fée.

-Tu oublie qu'elle a été sauvée par L'Homme de la Lune, riposta calmement Jack.

-Ça ne change rien, ce n'est qu'une sale petite garce ! Elle nous fera chèrement payer notre confiance en elle.

-Bon dans ce cas, ça ne t'engage pas trop, vu que tu ne lui fait absolument pas confiance, ironisa Bunny.

-Et pour cause ! Doit-je vous rappelle ce qu'elle m'a fait il y a deux ans ? Elle a failli incendier le Palais des Dents ! hurla Fée.

-C'était un simple incident, dit le Lapin.

- _Ce n'était pas un accident_ !

-Stop! la voix du colosse Russe arrêta net la discussions qui s'envenimais. Vous ne résolvez rien vous deux ! Je pense que nous devoir voter, que penses-tu de tout sa Jack ?

-Allons trouver cette fille. Je n'aime pas vraiment Athénaïs, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Je suis d'accord avec Jack, dit Bunny.

-Moi aussi ! ajouta North.

-Q-quoi ?! M-mais v-vous vous rendez compte ce que cela implique ? bégaya Fée.

-On le sait Fée, mais la vie de Willo est en jeu désormais. Nous ne devons plus faire les difficiles. Athénaïs peux nous aider.

Bunny lui ne disait plus rien depuis quelques instants, et semblait écouter attentivement un bruit que les autres n'entendaient pas, trop occuper à calmer Fée. La légende Australienne ne s'opposait pas à demander de l'aide à Athénaïs. Car après tout, il n'avait rien contre cette fille. Certes elle lui avait souvent jouées des mauvais tours, et revenait souvent l'embêter pour pousser le vice un peu plus loin. Mais les visites de la fille étaient peu à peu devenues quotidiennes au fil du temps, et une sorte de relation était née entre les deux esprits. On ne pourrait pas appeler sa de l'amitié, car cette gamine était vraiment trop insupportable, arrogante et pénible, mais on pourrait nommer sa de la tolérance. Oui Bunny, avait fini par s'habitué aux visites fréquentes d'Athénaïs dans son domaine, et arrivait désormais à la supporter. De plus, elle l'avait renommé comme étant son fournisseur officiel de chocolat !

-Très bien, c'est décidé ! fit Jack. Allons la chercher, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Sam trouve là avec ton sable.

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Bunny d'un air blasé.

-A oui ? Et pourquoi ? cracha l'esprit de l'hiver. Y en a marre de tes objections, tu ne veux pas venir en aide à Willo ? Très bien, reste ici on a pas besoin d'un crétin de lapin comme toi ! Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est gâcher nos espoirs, et après tu dis défendre les espoirs chez les enfants. Mais comment veux-tu leur en apporter, vu que ne crois plus en rien !

-Calme-toi le glaçon. On n'a vraiment pas besoin d'aller chercher Athénaïs.

Les légendes regardèrent Bunny assez surprises, et avant que Jack ne puisse protester à nouveau, le Lapin de Pâque dit :

-Elle est déjà ici.

-Tu m'impressionne mon Lapin.

Une voix narquoise venait de résonner dans la grande salle silencieuse. Après quelques instants, une ombre se détacha d'un recoin sombre, ombre qui se transforma peu à peu en une jeune fille.

Elle sembla avoir dans les environs d'une quinzaine d'années. Ses cheveux roux lui tombaient sur les épaules ; ils étaient retenus par un ruban noir qui lui retombait plus bas dans le dos. Son visage mince était constellé de taches de rousseurs. Ses yeux en amandes, semblables à ceux des chats, étaient d'une sublime couleur argentée, mais une lueur malveillante les animait. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire assez ancienne qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux. Sa robe étant à manche courte, la rousse portait une veste en cuir noire par-dessus.

La rouquine s'approcha tranquillement de l'assemblée et se stoppa à quelque mètre de Bunny. Elle prit le temps d'observer chacune des légendes présentes, avant de planter ses yeux d'acier dans ceux de Fée :

-Tien, mais quelle plaisir de te revoir Fée. Tu as changé depuis la dernière fois, dit Athénaïs avec un sourire doucereux, si si je t'assure ! Tu as pris des rides, tu as vieilli ! Peut-être veux-tu que je te ramène une cane ? La vieillesse te va bien, tu sembles limite plus attirante avec tes plumes qui tombent par centaines ! Mais maintenant que j'y pense si tu es ici, tu n'as donc pas dut voir ma petite surprise ? Je suis sûr qu'elle va te faire plaisir ! J'ai entièrement repeins ton palais ! Il est sublimes en noir et orange, sa lui donne un légère avant-gout de cauchemars !

-Espèce de sale petite...

-Sa suffit Fée. Athénaïs, comment cela se fait-il que tu sois ici ? demanda Jack avec autorité.

-Ho mais si ce n'est pas le bonhomme de neige ambulant ? Çela fait longtemps qu'on ce n'est pas croisé tous les deux ! Ta présence m'a manqué, tu étais un parfait sujet à tourmenter, annonça joyeusement la gamine.

-Répond à ma question, menaça l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Rho ça va. Détend toi ! Et baisse ton bâton, tu pourrais te blesser, ajouta t'elle narquoisement.

-Athénaïs, reprit Bunny. Explique toi silt plait.

-Ok ok. Bon c'est très simple. Hier matin, j'étais tranquillement dans un square. En face, y avait une gamine avec son bonhomme de neige. Quand je suis passé à coter d'elle, j'en ai profité pour le détruire...

-Sale gosse, grommela Fée.

-Je te remercie du compliment, répondit la rouquine qui l'avait entendue. Bref je continue : donc j'en ai profité pour détruire son bonhomme de neige, et alors que je partais elle a dit, je cite : « tant pis, Zack Frost m'en fera un autre ». Hors normalement les enfants de croient pas en Frost ! Ça m'a donc plus qu'un peu étonné. Bien sûr, je savais que Jackie était devenu un Gardien et qu'un ou deux enfants croyaient en lui, mais j'avais quand même envie d'en savoir plus. Alors je me suis mise en route pour le Pôle. Et ho surprise, lorsque je suis rentré dans la salle, vous étiez en train de parler de ma petite personne ! Je me suis donc fendue dans l'ombre pour écouter votre jolie petite conversation, jusqu'à ce que Lapin commence à me ressentir. Et voilà, content ? D'ailleurs, dit moi la cloche de Pâque, comment as-tu deviné que j'étais là ?

-La nature qui retient son souffle, l'ambiance qui devient soudainement tendu et un peu malsaine, une odeur de cendres. Il n'y a que toi pour regrouper tous ses signes.

-Bien joué mon Lapin. Tu t'améliore dit moi ! ricana Athénaïs.

-Donc tu sais ce pourquoi on a besoin de toi, dit North.

-Oui, répondit tranquillement la rouquine. Vous voulez que je vous aide à sauver votre amie le feu-follets et que m'allie à votre cause pour détruire L'Alliance des Ténèbres.

-Et qu'elle est ta réponse ? interrogea Fée avec mauvaise humeur.

-Eh bien je ne vois pas vraiment ce que j'y gagne moi dans tout ça, répliqua Athénaïs. Vous vous serez peut-être gagnant, mais moi peut m'importe qui gagnera votre ridicule petite guéguerre, ça ne changera rien à ma vie. Je suis l'esprit des Mauvais Tours et du Pardon. Je n'ai pas besoin que le monde soit happy pour exister. Alors franchement, à quoi ça m'avancerai de me lancer dans cette histoire qui ne m'attirai que des problèmes ?

-Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'au dernière nouvelles, tu adore avoir des problèmes, dit tranquillement Bunny.

-Pas faux le kangourou ! C'est vrai que sa pimenterai un peu mon quotidien, alors pourquoi pas après tout ? Mais attendez avant de crier victoire, je n'accepterai de vous aider qu'a une seule condition ! déclara Athénaïs, un sourire machiavélique se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Ce que tu voudras, accepta Jack sans se douter de la galère dans laquelle il venait de tous les fourrer.

Bunny regarda d'un air inquiet la rouquine. Athénaïs, qui en croisant le regard soucieux du Lapin de Pâque, faillit éclatée de rire. Ce qui ne présagea rien de bon.

-Voilà ma condition : je veux que le Père Noël m'offre son traîneau !


	19. Départ Mouvementé

De la neige. Encore et toujours de la neige. Blanc sur blanc. Juste un blanc pâteux uniforme. Et le froid. Encore et toujours le froid. A croire que c'était tout ce qu'il y a dans ce maudit pays. Pff non mais franchement, quelle personne seine d'esprit aurait eu la merveilleuse idée de s'installé dans un pays complètement gelé ?! Personne évidemment, personne sauf cet imbécile de Père Noël.

Le Pôle Nord, cette immense étendue de glace. Ce pays était fait pour accueillir des ours polaires et des icebergs, pas des légendes ! A part Frostie et les Yétis, on ne peut pas dire que les autres légendes étaient faites pour résistés au froid polaire. Et étant nouvellement admise au QG des Gardiens, Athénaïs vivaient assez mal cette petite fantaisie des températures !

La rouquine était roulée en boule sur son lit et regardait mollement la tempête de neige qui se déclenchait dehors. Depuis quelques jours, Jack était devenue invivable. Ou si, justement, trop vivable ! Il ne riait plus, plus d'allusion ironique, plus de boules de neiges lancé sans raisons, bref plus d'amusement. Dans le regard de l'esprit de l'hiver, on pouvait désormais y lire une tristesse sans nom, ravageuse, terrifiante et dangereuse. Alors pour éviter de passer sa colère sur les habitants du Pôle, le glaçon déchainait son élément, créant d'infernales tornades de glaces destructrices.

Depuis l'arrivée d'Athénaïs au Pôle, trois jours c'était désormais écoulés. Les Gardiens continuaient à se creuser la tête pour sortir Willo de l'emprise du Croquemitaine. Mais aucune idée brillante ne les avait pour l'instant traversées. Il faut dire que la rouquine et le glaçon ne les aidaient pas vraiment. La première préférant roder dans le palais des Glaces en jouant des mauvais tours par-ci par-là, le deuxième trop occupé à dévasté le continent de son pouvoir de glace.

Avec un sourire amusé, la rouquine se rappela la tête des Gardiens lorsqu'elle avait annoncé sa condition pour leur venir en aide. Elle avait dit cela simplement pour se moquer du Père Noël, avant d'affirmer tranquillement qu'elle n'en voulait pas (un traineau était beaucoup trop encombrant à son gout !), mais qu'en revanche elle voulait absolument faire un tour dedans. Puis elle avait annoncée qu'elle ne désirait rien, hormis le fait de pouvoir de revenir ici quand bon lui semblera. North avait accepté, et le pacte avait été scellé.

Le Pole aurait aisément put faire office d'hôtel, tant il contenait de chambres. Athénaïs avait été logée dans l'aile ouest du Palais des Glaces. North avait pris soin de la mettre le plus loin possible des chambres des autres légendes. Précaution qui avait bien fait rire la rouquine.

La chambre de la jeune légende était simple mais jolie. Des murs aux couleurs sombres, un lit deux places aux draps noirs. Un miroir, une commode et une cheminée constituaient le reste des meubles. Un tapis gris souris reposait sur le parquet de bois sombres. Une déco sobre, mais qui lui correspondait.

Un bon feu flambait dans l'immense cheminée. Athénaïs était un esprit qui tombait étrangement souvent enrhumé, depuis que L'Homme de la Lune l'avait sauvée. Sa veste en cuir contenait toujours un paquet de mouchoirs, question essentielle de survie ! La rouquine allait donc s'apprêter à piqué un petit somme.

-Athénaïs ! Ouvre cette porte immédiatement !

La rouquine grogna, et d'un mouvement de poigné, ouvrit la porte. Athénaïs se roula un peu plus en boule afin d'échapper aux barilleries de son camarade :

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ?! Ça fait dix minutes qu'on t'attend espèce de limace !

-M'en fous, z'avez qu'a commencez sans moi, grommela t'elle en ouvrant un œil.

-Même pas en rêve, répondit le Lapin de Pâque en la menaçant de son boomerang. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger tes sales fesses d'ado ramollit et te ramener illico presto dans la Grande Salle !

-Va te faire foutre la cloche de Pâque...

La jeune fille finit par se redresser en position indienne, et fixa Bunny d'un air amusé. Ses cheveux roux étaient emmêlés et le jeans noir qu'elle portait à présent était troué au niveau des genoux. Son sweat noir, dont les manches étaient faites de dentelles sombres, étais légèrement trop grand pour la rouquine. Après être arrivé au Pôle, elle c'était trouvée de nouveaux vêtements, considérant le fait que sa robe ne serait peut-être pas très pratique pour les jours à venir. Elle avait cependant conservée ses bottines et son ruban noir qui ornait fièrement ses cheveux de feu.

Contrairement à la grande majorité des légendes qui avaient tendances à conserver les même vêtements pendants plusieurs décennies, Athénaïs était un esprit qui aimait changer régulièrement de vêtement.

Bunny qui regardait la regardais avec un air moqueur, adressa un sourire narquois à la rouquine avant de la choper par la taille en la plaquant contre son bassin, et de la transporter façons sac à patates ! Athénaïs l'injuria de tous les noms, tous en le frappant. Mais Bunny n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, malgré toutes les menaces et malédictions que lui promettais la fillette.

Autant dire que leur arrivés dans la grande salle ne passa par inaperçus ! Le sourire railleur du Bunny et la mine rageuse d'Athénaïs, qui se débattait comme un beau diable, formait un bien étrange duo. Quand la légende de Pâque la reposa enfin au sol, et ceux sans ménagement si bien qu'elle s'étala par terre ; il fallut l'intervention de Sam et de North pour que la rouquine ne réduise pas Bunny en charpie.

-Calmez-vous tous les deux ! dit North alors qu'Athénaïs, après un dernier regard rageur vers Bunny, partait s'asseoir sur la table. Bunny enfin, quand nous avoir demandé à toi de ramener Athénaïs, on ne pensait pas à cette façons !

-Bah l'importance c'est que sa ai marché ! ricana Fée.

-On ta pas demandé ton avis la perruche, maugréa Athénaïs.

-La q-quoi ? s'étrangla Fée.

-La perruche ! clama la rouquine fièrement. Bah quoi, ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si dès que tu parles, on entend que piaillement !

-Je ne piaille pas ! s'indigna la concernée.

-Non c'est vrai, tu glousse ! Espèce de pauvre dinde va !

-Petite peste, tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit la dinde !

-Ho papa j'ai peur ! Quesque que tu vas faire ? Cacher une pièce sous mon oreiller ? interrogea narquoisement la rouquine.

Jack se figea. Alors que la scène entre les deux légendes l'amusait, la dernière réplique de la rousse venait de jeter un froid. Cette réplique avait déjà été prononcée par une autre personne, peu de temps auparavant. C'était Pitch qui avait prononcé ses mêmes mots, lorsqu'il avait attaqué le Palais des Dents. A son air horrifié, Fée devait s'en souvenir aussi.

Athénaïs, elle, n'était pas au courant de cette histoire, mais s'aperçût bien qu'un truc n'allait pas suite à ses paroles. Elle haussa les épaules, et porta son attention vers un elfe qui passait près d'elle. Avec un sourire railleur, elle transforma en ricanant les pépites de chocolats des cookies que transportait l'elfe, en centaines de petits vers de terre grouillants. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçue, l'elfe poussa un crie horrifié et disparue dans l'escalier en se lamentant. La rouquine ricana, et reporta à nouveau son attention sur les Gardiens qui discutaient à présent du meilleur moyen de récupérer Willo.

-Rha, si seulement on pouvait jeter le désordre sur les membres de L'Alliance des Ténèbres, histoire qu'ils s'entrent-tues mutuellement ! dit Jack avec colère.

-Mais... attend... Les faires s'entretuer, peut-être pas… mais les rendre incompatible, c'est possible ! s'écria Bunny.

-Quesque tu veux dire par là ? demanda platement Jack.

-Athénaïs ! Toi, tu peux jeter la Discorde !

L'affirmation du Lapin de Pâque parut surprendre la rouquine. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, en proie à une grande réflexion, puis finit par murmurer :

-Oui, oui c'est faisable... Je pourrai le faire...

-Mais je croyais que c'était Eris la Déesse de la Discorde ? demanda Jack.

-Oui c'est elle. Mais étant une créature des Ténèbres, je peux aussi faire quelques petites choses. Lorsque Pitch m'a créé, il m'a donné plusieurs pouvoirs en plus de celui de crées des cauchemars et de voler. Mais quand l'Homme de la Lune m'a ressusciter j'ai perdu le don de créer des cauchemars, en revanche j'ai conservé celui de crée la Discorde.

-Whoua mais alors on peut passer à l'attaque maintenant, il suffit qu'elle les embrouilles et paf : le tour est joué ! s'exclama joyeusement Jack.

-Ce n'est malheureusement pas si simple le glaçon, coupa Athénaïs. Je ne suis pas la Déesse de la Discorde. Mon pourvoir pour semer la Discorde est loin d'égaler celui d'Eris. Je ne peux le maintenir très longtemps, et les résultats ne sont pas très puissant non plus !

-Combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir maintenir ton sort ? interrogea Bunny sous le regard soucieux de Fée et celui plein d'espoir de Sam et de Jack.

-Je ne sais pas... Quinze minutes, peut être vingt maximums ! grommela Athénaïs. Mais pour le maintenir aussi longtemps il va falloir que je reste concentrée. Un tel sort va me demander beaucoup de magie et de concentration...

-Tu ne pourras donc pas participer au combat, réfléchit Fée. Il faudra donc que tu restes à couvert, hors de l'antre de Pitch.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, protesta Bunny peux rassurer de laisser la fillette sans protection et aucune surveillance.

-La cloche de Pâque a raison, acquiesça la rouquine. C'est une très mauvaise idée. Ecoutez attentivement ce que je vais vous dire car je ne le répéterai pas. Lorsque Pitch m'a créé à partir de cauchemars, un lien c'est créé entre nous. Ce lien c'est quelque peu affaiblit quand L'Homme de la Lune m'a sauvé, mais il existe toujours. En vérité il est indestructible, car une partie de Pitch demeure en moi, et un bout de moi vit en lui. Grace à ce lien, nous pouvons ressentir la présence de l'autre et ses émotions à plusieurs kilomètres. Si je ne venais pas avec vous, Pitch ressentirait tout de même ma présence et sentirait également la quantité de magie que j'utiliserai. Il se demandera pourquoi je ne suis pas là, et cherchera à me voir. Hors si je viens avec vous, il pensera que je serai juste venu pour assister au spectacle. Il ne pensera pas à se soucier de moi, ou du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Je ne serai pas sa préoccupation première.

-Car sa sera nous ! ajouta l'esprit de l'hiver fièrement sous le regard narquois de la gamine.

-Toi penser donc que venir avec nous sera moins dangereux ? demanda North.

-Oui, d'autant que pour effectuer un tel sort, je dois me trouver à proximité de mes victimes. Dans un coin sombre de préférence, et des coins sombres l'antre de Pitch n'en manque pas !

-Très bien, alors mettons nous en route ! s'exclama Fée.

-Attendez, qui devoir protégez Athénaïs ? demanda le Père Noël.

-Hé ! Je suis assez grande pour me défendre seule ! Merci bien.

-Je m'en chargerai, affirma Bunny en adressant un sourire à la concernée qui lui répondit par une grimace.

-Alors en avant ! s'exclama Jack. Willo doit vraiment s'ennuyer sans nous.

Alors que le glaçon allait s'apprêter à s'envoler par la fenêtre, la main de Sam le retient par le col. Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse protester, le Marchand de Sable lui montra North qui avait entrainé les autres légendes dans le corridor.

-Je voix, murmura l'esprit de l'hiver. Tous au traineau !

-Athénaïs, toi qui vouloir monter dans traineau, tu vas être contente, dit North.

-Nan, sérieux ! On va prendre le traineau !

-Exacte gamine, râla Bunny en passant près d'elle. Sincèrement North, pour une fois, tu ne voudrais pas me laisser emprunter mes terriers ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? railla Athénaïs.

Bunny lui adressa pour toute réponse un regard aussi sombre qu'un cauchemar, ce qui fit pouffer la gamine et l'esprit de l'hiver. Les Gardiens, suivie d'Athénaïs, débouchèrent dans une sorte de salle d'où partait un tunnel creusé dans la glace. Une déception s'empara de la rouquine lorsqu'elle s'aperçue que le traineau n'était pas là.

-Dit donc le papa Noël, commença Athénaïs ! Il est où...

La grande porte de bois qui était face au départ du tunnel commença à s'ouvrir, laissant entendre des grognements, tintement des clochettes et petites protestation. Sortant de la pénombre, la lumière laissa apparaitre des majestueux rennes, se débattant légèrement. Ils étaient immenses, grand, fort, robuste. Et surtout ils terrainaient derrière eux...

-Le traineau... Whoua ! termina Athénaïs assez impressionnée.

Elle avait toujours espérée monter dans cette engin, et enfin son rêve ce réalisait !

-Il est classe pas vrai, dit Jack ?

-Mouai, il est pas trop mal, ricana la fillette.

Seulement North, lui semblait figé. Il fixait quelque chose à ses pieds que ni Athénaïs ni Jack ne pouvait voir. Fée s'approcha pour regarder, resta immobile un instant avant de se retourner les yeux brillant de rage.

-Comment à tu oser ?! Tu as osé souiller le traineau avec des cauchemars !

-Hein ? Quesque tu raconte comme connerie toi encore ? demanda tranquillement Athénaïs. J'ai rien fait moi.

-A oui et ça ? hurla Fée en saisissant violement par les cheveux pour la mettre face à son délit.

Une immense tache noir était étendue sur tout l'avant du traineau. La substance semblait rongée le bois, qui avait commencés à pourrir. Une odeur de brulé se dégageait de la botes de North qui était rentré par mégarde avec l'élément. La rouquine effleura du bout des doigts ce qui tapissait le fond du traineau, avant de se redresser. Bien qu'elle aborde son habituel sourire narquois, ses yeux argenté c'étaient voilé d'une légère inquiétude.

-Du calme la perruche. Je te rappelle que ma magie sa matérialise sous forme de cendre, hors ce que tu à sous les yeux est du sable. Noir. Donc un cauchemar, plus précisément.

-Alors Pitch est venu ici ? s'inquiéta Bunny.

-Pas forcément, répondit Athénaïs après avoir consulté Sam du regard. J'imagine qu'il a simplement voulut vous ralentir.

-«Vous » ? clama Fée avec mépris. Tu ne te mets pas dans le lot ?

-Eh bien au dernière nouvelle Pitch ne sait pas que je suis de votre côté, donc oui, il a voulu « vous » ralentir. Et ce n'est qu'une supposition. Et si tu pouvais arrêtée de me contredire toutes les trois minutes sa m'arrangerais ! De plus on n'a un problème plus urgent vois-tu.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Bunny. Comment allons-nous nous rendre à destinations ? Moi je ne vois qu'un moyen.

-Pas les terriers, dit Athénaïs en grimaçant.

-Désolé camarades, clama Bunny.

Le lapin de Pâque tapota le sol de sa patte, et aussitôt un immense trou noir engloutit les six légendes présentes, avant de se refermer ne laissant qu'une belle marguerite pour trace de son passage.

* * *

 ** _Clairière du Croquemitaine_**

-Beuh, je crois que je suis malade.

-Arrête de te plaindre gamine. Ce n'est pas le moment.

-Mais c'est ta faute aussi ! Si tu m'avais pas forcé à rentre dans tes maudits terriers, j'en serai pas là.

-Eh bah ce n'est pas ma faute si mademoiselle à l'estomac fragile.

-C'est pas de la mienne non plus !

-Bunny, Athénaïs ! Vous pouvez vous taire oui !

Les deux esprits grommelèrent mais écoutèrent les consignes directives de North. Cela faisait déjà une bonne trentaine de fois que les Gardiens rabâchaient le plan. Athénaïs le connaissait par cœur, certes elle le connaissait mais rien ne disait qu'elle allait le respecter. Et c'était précisément ce qui inquiétait l'esprit de l'hiver.

Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup la fillette, après tout il ne l'avait croisé que trois ou quatre fois avant de la revoir au Pôle, mais il en savait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du tout du genre à respecter les règles. Mais alors pas du tout. Encore pire que lui.

Cette dernière était tranquillement en train d'observer la clairière, et faisant apparaître de temps à autre un animal de cendre qui disparaissait aussitôt, si bien que Jack ne pouvait identifié à quelles espèces il appartenait. Un renard sans doute. La rouquine semblait détendue, mais pour Bunny et Sam qui la connaissait depuis des décennies, ils savaient pertinemment que ce sentiment de confiance était entièrement faux. Elle était nerveuse. Bunny s'éloigna du groupe pour s'approcher d'elle.

-Athénaïs ?

La fillette se retourna. Ses cheveux de feu volaient dans le vent, plusieurs mèches lui passant sur le visage. D'un geste impatient, elle les dégagea, avant de scruter Bunny.

-Quoi.

-Bas besoin d'être agressive gamine. Je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Je vais très bien merci.

\- Menteuse, regarde-toi, tu trembles comme une feuille.

-La ferme le kangourou, persiffla-t-elle.

-Calme-toi. C'est normal d'avoir peur. Après tout tu vas revoir ton père, et d'après ce que je sais, la dernière fois que vous vous êtes croisé, eh bien comme dire... ça ne c'est... disons... pas très bien passé !

-Ho mais c'est qu'elle a peur la pauvre petite chérie ?!

-Boucle-la la perruche, marmonna Athénaïs à l'approche de Fée.

-Tu es inquiète ? Peut-être veux-tu ton doudou ? Ou alors un jolie livre d'image ?

-Ce que j'aimerai c'est le mode d'emploi pour que tu me fiche la paix.

-Ho mademoiselle riposte !

-C'est tout ce que t'a dans le ventre ? Va y crache ton venin. Pourquoi tu m'en veux tant que sa hein ?

-Parce que tu as failli incendier mon Palais ! Tu t'amuses à voler les cadeaux que je laisse aux enfants ! Parce que tu as détruit ma vie, tu as détruit ce pour quoi je serais allée en enfer ! Tu as pris une vie ! Sa vie ! Tu as tué Sébastien ! _Meurtrière !_

Athénaïs pâlit. Les mots de la Fée des Dents lui avait tranché le cœur. Jamais elle n'aurait crue entendre parler à nouveau de cet enfant. Ce petit garçon, elle avait tellement regretté son geste à l'époque. Sous le poids de son chagrin, les ailes de Fée cessèrent de battrent. Elle tomba au sol, éreinté par la douleur.

Une larme de cendre tomba au sol. Sam la vit, et ressenti un pincement au cœur. Il n'était pas insensible à la douleur que dégageait Athénaïs. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vue une larme semblable. Athénaïs pleurait. La dernière fois que les larmes avaient coulé sur les joues de la fillette, c'était lors ce que L'Homme de la Lune l'avait ressuscité. Ce jour-là, elle avait retrouvé la vie, mais perdue son père à jamais.

-Je suis désolé Fée, murmura Athénaïs. Cet enfant... Je n'ai jamais voulu sa...

-Tu mens ! et aveuglée par la douleur, Fée continua de projeter sa rage et sa tristesse sur la rouquine qui semblait sur le point de défaillir. Tu l'as tué, comment peux-tu oser demander pardon après tout ce temps ?!

-Fée c'est un malentendu, je te le jure. J'ignorai ce qu'il était pour toi...

-Menteuse !

D'un geste rageur, Athénaïs essuya ses larmes cendrés, releva la tête et dit d'une voix remplie de haine :

-Oui j'ai fait des erreurs... Et alors ? La vie n'est pas fournie avec un mode d'emploi que je sache ! Je fais ce que je peux. Je ne suis pas parfaite et je l'assume. Mais en attendant je te rappelle qu'on à un feu-follets à aller sauvé. Donc on reparlera de tout sa plus tard, compris la perruche ?

Les Gardiens la regardèrent bouche-bée. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était comme ça, si autoritaire. Elle qui d'habitude était bien la dernière à faire les choses biens et correctement, elle venait de remettre les choses à leur place en un éclair. North comprit que la conversation houleuse qu'elle venait d'entretenir avec Fée, l'avait quelque peut changer. Certes provisoirement vue qu'elle regardait à nouveau Fée avec un air de défis.

-Elle a raison, dit Bunny en posant sa pate sur la frêle épaule de Fée. Il serait préférable de parler de tout ça à notre retour.

\- Si il y a un retour... grimaça Athénaïs.

-J'aime ton optimiste gamine, remarqua Fée avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je sais, lui et moi on est inséparable que veux-tu !

Jack et Sam se tenait à l'écart, tous deux ne préférant pas se mêler au conflit. Sam était quelque peu inquiet, après tout Athénaïs allait retrouver son père, et le Marchand de Sable savait à quel point cela risquait d'affecter la rouquine. Jack, quand à lui, sentit soudainement son nez lui picoter, avant d'éternuer brutalement. Les Gardiens n'y prêtèrent pas attention, hormis Athénaïs qui le regardait curieusement.

-Mes amis, dit North en s'avançant près du trou qui marquait l'entrée de l'antre du Croquemitaine. Nous y voilà. Willo nous attend.

-Bon, qui se dévoue pour y aller en premier ? demanda la rouquine.

-Les dames d'abord, dit Jack en mimant une révérence.

-Ça, c'est bien quand sa vous arrange, pesta Fée.

Avec un soupir, la femme-colibri et la rouquine plongèrent dans le trou béant aussitôt suivie du reste de la troupe.

La clairière était plongée dans la brume. Et les minces rayons de la Lune ne parvenaient guère à mettre un semblant de lumière dans ses bois. Pourtant, ne voix résonna, réconfortant inconsciemment le cœur de chaque légendes **.** Oui, L'Homme de la Lune veillait sur eux... du moins, l'espéraient-ils.


	20. Père et Fille

« Triste clapotis,

Que j'entends encore et encore.

Triste clapotis,

Que j'entends encore et encore.

Triste clapotis, qui jamais ne s'arrête.

Il pleut, je le ressens, je l'entends.

Tout de gris, le ciel s'est vêtu.

Tout de gris, mes pensées sont devenues.

Plic Plac Ploc,

C'est le son de la pluie.

Plic Plac Ploc

Je ne m'entends plus.

Plic Plac ploc, au rythme des saisons.

Une deux trois, les goutes recouvrent ton visage,

Une deux trois, ton sourire s'éloigne.

Et moi je reste, le cœur miette,

Et moi je reste, ici, trempé par la pluie...»

-Je ne savais pas que tu chantais aussi bien, Athénaïs.

-La ferme Frostie.

-C'était un compliment !

-Menteur.

L'esprit de l'hiver sourit, et s'installa près de la rouquine. Les toits du Palais des Glaces n'étaient certes pas des plus confortables mais après tous ses évènements, c'est là qu'Athénaïs avait trouvé la paix. Depuis quelque temps, la rouquine n'était plus la même. Alors que Jack avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre depuis peu, Athénaïs, elle, avait égarée ce qui faisait d'elle l'esprit des Mauvais Tours. Les yeux gris argenté de la gamine était devenue terne, et elle ne parlait presque plus, à peine quelques sarcasmes par-ci par-là et encore. Son état inquiétait quelque peu les Gardiens, mais des choses encore plus importante les préoccupaient, si bien que ce qu'ils considéraient comme des états d'âme d'adolescence venant de la rouquine, était réguler au second plan, car au premier plan il y avait :

-Willo, souffla Jack. Willo m'inquiète un peu.

Athénaïs réprima un reniflement méprisant. Décidément, le cœur de l'esprit de l'hiver avait été pris d'assaut par Cupidon. Pour la rouquine, l'amour n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Jack, puis soupira avec un air moqueur :

-T'en fait pas va, elle va guérir ton feu-follet !

-Je sais, j'ai confiance en Fée. C'est une excellente guérisseuse.

\- Hum, acquiesça-t-elle avec une mou septique. Alors dit moi, pourquoi t'es-tu donner le mal de me rejoindre ici ? Si tu n'as pas peur pour ta petite Willo chérie, et que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, que la vie est devenue toute rose avec pleins de petits cœur partout, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu fais là. Me regarder soupirer ne doit pas être vraiment passionnant. A moins que tu m'espionne ? Si c'est le cas, laisse-moi te dire que tu n'es absolument pas mon genre, je préfère largement les hommes musclés, pas les brindilles ! ajoute-t-elle avec un d'ironie.

-Très drôle... En fait je voulais te dire, merci.

-Merci ? Voyez-vous sa... Et pourquoi me ferais-tu cet honneur ?

-Pour nous avoir aidé dans l'antre de Pitch.

-Faut avouer que ce n'était pas très compliqué !

La rouquine avait entièrement raison. Leur expédition dans l'antre du Croquemitaine n'avait absolument rien eut de compliqué. Pour la bonne et simple raison que l'antre était vide. Complètement désert. Les Gardiens c'était montré très prudent, méfiant alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs sombres et malsains, pressentant un piège qui n'est jamais venu. Ils avaient trouvé Willo dans sa cellule, seule, affamée, abattues, blessée, sous-alimentée, mais en vie. Et voilà, c'était tout. Rien ne les avait empêchés d'effectuer leur mission de sauvetage.

Quelques jours c'était écoulés depuis. Willo était à l'infirmerie, ce remettant doucement de son séjour dans l'antre du Croquemitaine. Jack et les Gardiens lui rendaient visites tous les jours. Athénaïs, elle, préférait rester à part. Le sentiment de famille qui régnait au sein des Gardiens, n'était pas vraiment son truc ! Athénaïs était une solitaire, qui préférait généralement resté dans son coin pour faire des mauvaises blagues. Et bien que voir des gens de la dérangeait pas, elle aimait plutôt sa même, la solitude restait sa plus grande amie.

La seule compagnie que la rouquine désirait vraiment, celle qu'elle voulait plus que tout, elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment l'avoir. Et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Cependant, la rouquine n'avait jamais vraiment renoncé à se rêve, cette espoir. Car malgré tous se qui les séparaient, malgré leur nombres incroyable de différends, Pitch Black restait son père. Et il lui manquait horriblement.

-Mais tu es venue, continua Jack. Tu nous as aidés, ou du moins tu en n'as eu la volonté. Et c'est pour ça que je te remercie. Je sais que ça n'a pas dut être facile de te ranger contre ton père. De vouloir se dresser contre lui. Et j'imagine qu'il doit horriblement te manquer... Et c'est pour ça que nous avons décidé...

-Nous ? C'est-à dire les Gardiens ? Je ne suis plus inclus dans le lot ? s'étonna la gamine.

-En faite, oui c'est ça. Tu as accomplie ta part du marché, alors tu es libre. Tu peux t'en aller, retourner à tes activités, plus rien ne te retiens ici. Ton aide nous a été précieuse, et nous te remercions pour ça. Mais désormais il serait préférable que tu... enfin, hésitas le glaçon gêné, il serait préférable que tu partes maintenant. On n'a plus besoins de toi, donc voilà tu peux t'en aller...

-Alors euh, désolé de te décevoir mon coco, mais je n'ai aucune intentions de partir, ok ? J'aime être ici, je m'y plais. Et tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer de partir. Tu n'es pas mon chef, je n'obéis à personne, et encore moins à un bonhomme de neige glacé de la cervelle !

Agacée, la rouquine lui tourna le dos, et se mit à jouer avec un dragon de cendre qu'elle venait tout juste de créer. Jack hésita à continuer, puis finit par déclarer forfait, après tout lui n'avait rien contre Athénaïs. Si North voulait qu'elle quitte son Palais, c'était à lui d'en parler à la rouquine.

En soupirant, il s'agenouilla devant elle. Cette dernière refusait de le regardé, fixant volontairement le sol, le trouvant soudainement étrangement très intéressant. Jack n'aimait pas quand les gens faisaient la tête. C'était contre sa nature. Alors, à l'aide de son bâton qu'il plaça sous la gorge d'Athénaïs, le garçon releva avec douceur le menton de la fillette. Cette dernière croisa les yeux bleu glace de l'esprit de l'hiver. Elle le fixa avec défis.

Jack remarqua alors combien Athénaïs avait de beaux yeux, des yeux magnifiques. Argentés, tels des éclats de lune brisés. Ils ne valaient pas ceux de Willo certes, mais ils avaient tout de même de quoi mourir pour eux. Avec une petite moue, la rouquine détourna le regard en tirant la langue à son camarade. Les deux esprits passèrent alors de longues minutes, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, quand Jack brisa enfin le silence :

\- Athénaïs, raconte-moi.

-Te raconter quoi ? s'éclaffa-t-elle.

-Toi. Ton histoire, d'où tu viens, qui es-tu réellement ?

La rouquine le fixa avec curiosité, puis se mit à sourire faiblement, afin de s'asseoir le plus confortablement possible. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur le sol et pesta doucement contre la curiosité des glaçons.

-Bon alors, commença-t-elle. Je vais te raconter tous ce que je sais à mon sujet, mais une partie de mon histoire m'a été raconté par mon père, l'autre est inscrite dans mes souvenirs.

-Quel âge as-tu exactement ? demande Jack.

-Je dois avoir deux cent ans. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins, je ne sais pas. Alors euh... je suis née, ou plutôt, j'ai été créé comme tu le sais par le Croquemitaine. A vrais dire, Pitch ne m'a pas créé parce qu'il se sentait seule, non en réalité je n'étais qu'une expérience. Une expérience qui a tourné encore mieux que ses plus folles espérances. Il avait réussi à donner la vie à partir de cauchemars. J'étais née dans un seule but, détruire les Gardiens.

-Et que est ce qui ta fait, je veux dire...

-Devenir comme ça ? Eh bien, sa mon petit glaçon sa vient après. Laisse-moi d'abord te dire que j'aime Pitch comme mon père, car c'est ce qu'il est, et je crois même qu'à une époque il avait fini par m'aimer aussi. Pas comme un créateur aime son invention, mais comme un père aime sa fille. Je crois que la seule différence maintenant, c'est que moi je l'aime toujours ; et que lui... eh bien, j'imagine que je ne représente plus rien à ses yeux... Il m'a appris tous ce que je sais. Il était ma seule raison de vivre. Quand il m'a créé, j'avais l'apparence et la mentalité d'une petite fille de trois ans. Il m'a élevé, et il se montrait patient et aimant. Mon rôle pendant des années à consister à l'aider. Je pouvais crées des cauchemars à volonté, et je l'aidais à distribuer des mauvais rêves aux enfants. Je chérissais c'est moments plus que n'importe tout. Avec lui, j'étais si heureuse, je me sentais entière.

-Mais ?

-Mais je n'approuvais pas tous ses gestes. Il faisait des choses vraiment horrible, et je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux sur sa. De nombreuse fois, j'ai tenté de lui en parler, de le raisonner, mais à chaque fois il finissait par rentrez dans de terribles colères. Et dans ses moment-là, il me faisait peur. Peu à peu, je me suis éloignée, et j'ai découvert le monde. J'ai finis par devenir complètement indépendante. Je m'entraînais à la magie seule, m'exerçant à de nouveau tours. J'ai alors compris qu'il y avait d'autre moyen d'exister, contrairement à ce que Pitch m'avait enseigné. Il m'avait dit que le monde ne méritait que la peur et le chaos, mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Alors, quand je devais avoir l'équivalent de dix ans, je suis partie. Loin, loin de lui.

-Et tu n'as pas eu peur seule ?

-Si, un peu. Mais je me suis habitué. J'appréciais ma liberté. C'était génial ! Mais Pitch me manquait parfois. Alors, un jour j'ai décidé de le rejoindre. Mais ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là est une chose qui dépassait mon imagination. Lors ce que j'ai atterrie dans la clairière de l'antre de mon père, je l'ai aperçu face à Willo. Mon père menaçait ton petit feu-follets. Il allait la tuer. Pourquoi ? Je ne l'ai jamais su, et je n'ai jamais cherché à le savoir à vrai-dire. Bref, il allait la tuer d'un rayon de cauchemars. Un sort qu'il n'a jamais été capable de reproduire par la suite d'ailleurs. Il a lancé son rayon. Et je me suis interposée.

-Tu l'as pris de plein fouet, murmura Jack horrifié.

-Oui, et je suis morte ! affirma tranquillement la rouquine. Après, mes souvenirs sont plutôt floue. Je sais que mon cadavre est tombé de la falaise. Et ensuite c'est le noir totale. Mes souvenirs suivant remontent à quand L'Homme de la Lune m'a ressuscité.

-Sa à dut être une expérience, particulière...

-Sa pour être particulier, c'était particulier. Mes yeux qui étaient doré comme de l'or fondue, sont devenue argenté comme la Lune. J'ai perdu le don de crée des cauchemars. Et il m'a alors désigné comme l'esprit des Mauvais Tours et du Pardon. Je lui en ai énormément voulut.

-Pout t'avoir ressuscité ? s'étonna Jack.

-Oui. J'étais prête à partir tu sais. A mourir. Mais il m'en n'a empêcher, il m'a ressuscité alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé. Le pire, c'est que non satisfait de m'avoir empêché de crever tranquille, il faut aussi qu'il vienne me critiquer chaque fois que je fais une petite connerie ! A cause de lui, j'ai perdu mon père. Le lien qui m'unissait à lui c'est brisé. Mon père m'a abandonné... définitivement.

La voix d'Athénaïs se brisa sur cette dernière phrase. Jack comprit que le récit était terminé, et que la gamine venait de se fermer comme une huître. La rouquine soupira et plongea son regard argenté dans le ciel étoilé, cherchant du réconfort dans la voûte céleste qui se déployait au-dessus de leur tête. Jack lui tendit la main, afin de la relever. Athénaïs sourit, lança un regard faussement dégoutté à la main de l'adolescent et se releva par ses propres moyens.

-Merci pour m'avoir raconté tout ça. De m'avoir fait confiance !

-A ton service. Bref, moi je rentre hein, je caille dehors. On se demande à cause de qui n'est-ce pas le givré.

Athénaïs tourna les talons, et sauta du toit. Jack devina au bruit sourd qui se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard, qu'elle venait de se faufiler par la fenêtre entrouverte un étage plus bas.

Le glaçon sourit en regardant L'Homme de la Lune qui rayonnait au-dessus de sa tête. Manny était fière de l'adolescent. Jack avait enfin poussé Athénaïs à se confier à quelqu'un d'autre que Bunny. Jack savait que désormais il possédait la confiance de la rouquine, comme le désirais Manny. Désormais, Athénaïs allait se diriger dans un lieu bien précis, plus guidé par son cœur que par sa raison ! Exactement comme l'avait prévue l'esprit de l'hiver et L'Homme de la Lune. Décidément leur plan se déroulait à merveille...

* * *

 ** _Clairière du Croquemitaine_**

Une petite tornade rousse sortit des bois dans laquelle elle avait précédemment atterrie. Avec précaution la rouquine s'avança dans la clairière. La clairière qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Ses années d'enfance avaient été bercé par ses bois.

La fillette chassa les souvenirs qui commençaient à embuer ses yeux et ses pensées. Elle devait rester forte. Après tous, elle était venue ici dans le but de le revoir lui. Elle devait lui prouvé qu'elle était forte, que son courage, sa volonté de se battre était intacte.

Non loin de l'entrée de l'antre, se trouvait un petit rocher. Cornu, rabougrie mais toujours là. Il était là depuis aussi loin que sans souvienne Athénaïs. Avec un léger sourire, elle s'agenouilla auprès de ce petit bout de roche et l'effleura tendrement des doigts. Un geste si simple, qui aux yeux de beaucoup aurait pu passer pour stupide, mais qui pour elle représentait beaucoup. Un nombre incalculable de souvenirs. Certains douloureux mais majoritairement heureux.

La rouquine se releva doucement et fixa l'antre. Autrefois un vieux lit marquait l'entrée. Désormais, seul un trou étroit creusait la clairière. Clairière où d'ailleurs rien n'y poussait. Aucune végétation, hormis... une petite fleur. Une rose noir plus précisément. Majestueuse et fragile à la fois. Cette fleur, la rouquine la connaissait parfaitement. Car c'était elle qui l'avait plantée, une nuit sans lune après s'être disputé avec son père. Mais elle l'avait planté trop près du rocher, et la fleur avait dépérie. Athénaïs se souvient avoir pleuré la perte de sa fleur, pourtant si insignifiante. Et pourtant. Elle était à nouveau là.

Avec un rictus la gamine zieuta la rose, puis reporta à nouveau son regard vers l'entré. Une sorte d'appréhension lui tordait le ventre. Une angoisse, presque de la peur. A cet instant, la rouquine devina que Pitch l'avait senti. Un léger tremblement secoua la clairière. Le moment était venu. Athénaïs passa alors ses jambes dans le trou et sauta, elle atterrie quelques mètres plus bas. Avec méfiance elle se releva. Autrefois, ces lieux sombres et froids avaient été sont chez elle, mais désormais ils n'étaient que l'antre du Croquemitaine.

Elle scruta les Ténèbres qui tapissaient l'antre. Elle soupira, avant de s'avancer à l'aveuglette le temps que sa vue s'habitue à l'obscurité étrangement dense. Elle n'avait pas peur de l'antre, elle le connaissait par cœur, toutes ses passerelles, tous ses escaliers qui partaient dans tous les sens, en haut, en bas, sur les côtés, au plafond. Tous ses recoins, elle les connaissait par cœur. Rapidement elle déboucha dans la salle principale.

-Pitch Black ! appela-t-elle.

Mais seule son écho et les ténèbres lui répondirent. La rouquine craignait quelque peu le fait de se retrouver face un membre de L'Alliance des Ténèbres. Outre Jack'O Lanterne avec qui elle s'entendait curieusement bien, les autres ne la portait pas vraiment, pas du tout enfaîte, dans leur cœur. Surtout Eris.

Athénaïs attendit un moment, avant de s'impatienter et de récrier le prénom du propriétaire des lieux.

Soudain elle sentit un léger courant d'air dans ce dos. Doucement, la fillette se retourna, pour croisé le regard étonnée et dur du Croquemitaine.

-Tiens donc, mais quelle agréable surprise. Athénaïs ! susurra t'il.

-Plaisir pleinement partagé, répondit la rouquine.

Pitch semblait se fondre dans les ténèbres, mais les origines sombres de la fillette lui permettaient de le discerner sans mal. Il pencha sa tête sur le coter en l'observant de haut en bas.

-Toujours aussi jolie et têtue. Tu n'as pas vraiment changé ma petite. Hormis tes yeux, je vois que tu à réellement choisie ton camp maintenant.

-Je n'ai rien choisit, tu le sais.

-Hum, mais tu me rends franchement curieux, que me vaut donc le plaisir de ta visite ? Aurais-tu peur de quelque chose ?

-Tu sens la peur, d'ailleurs c'est bien la seule chose que tu peux déceler chez n'importe qui. Nos peurs les plus profondes n'ont aucun secret pour toi. Et j'ai peur, tu le sais, tu le sens. Alors pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas toi-même de quoi j'ai peur ?

Pitch la regarda étrangement. Un mélange d'étonnement, d'hésitation, de curiosité et... de regret ? Le Croquemitaine s'avance légèrement vers elle. Athénaïs était là, pale et impuissante. Presque désespérée. Cependant, ses yeux, eux, le fixait avec défis. Oui, elle le mettait au défi de se défiler, de ne pas répondre à sa provocation. La peur de la rouquine, il la ressentait jusqu'au fond de son âme. Cette peur était décuplée par dix, par cent, par milles : car il s'agissait d'elle. D'Athénaïs.

-Tu as peur, finit par répondre Pitch en lui tournant le dos et en commençant à faire les cents pas. Tu as peur de moi.

-Oui.

-Alors, si tu as si peur : pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et se contenta de continué à torturé un de ses pauvres ongles. Un filet de sang s'échappa de son doigt meurtris sous le soupir agacé de Pitch.

-Arrête de maltraité cette ongle, il n'y est pour rien ! grommela-t-il.

-Désolé, murmura la rouquine amusée.

-Tu as toujours eu cette mauvaise manie. Quand tu étais petite c'était une vraie catastrophe ! continua Pitch plongé dans ses souvenirs. J'ai pourtant essayé tous les moyens pour t'ôté cette stupide habitude, mais rien n'à faire, tu persiste à te ronger les ongles ! Enfin, revenons à notre sujet : que veux-tu ?

-Je viens te voir car j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Le visage de Pitch exprima une véritable surprise. Pris de court, le Croquemitaine dut s'accorder quelques instants avant de retrouver ses esprits.

-Mon aide ? siffla-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de continuer :

-Pourquoi t'apporterai-je mon aide ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as trahi, moi, ton propre sang ? Que tu m'as abandonné pour servir L'Homme de la Lune ?

Athénaïs se tendit de façon presque imperceptible, mais Pitch le sentit. Une lueur de compréhension anima alors son regard.

-Ho je vois. Tu ne voulais pas cela n'est-ce-pas ? Tu voulais rester une créature de ténèbres à part entière. Car désormais tu te sens incomplète ! Mais tu connais la solution à tout ça, tu sais que je peux te faire redevenir comme avant.

-Tu te trompe Pitch.

-Voyez-vous ça. Et je peux savoir à quel sujet ?

-Tu as tort. Je n'ai pas besoin de redevenir comme avant pour me ressentir complète. Ce dont j'ai besoin pour me sentir complète, c'est que tu m'accepte comme avant.

Le Croquemitaine se figea. Les mots de la gamine lui avaient transpercés l'âme. Il avait beau être une créature des Ténèbres, il n'empêchait pas qu'il ressentait des sentiments comme tout autres créature vivante. Et sa pour lui en faire ressentir, Athénaïs lui en faisait ressentir. Méfiance, colère, mélancolie. Tous se mêlait pour ne former plus qu'un.

-Je ne peux pas, tu as trop changé. Tu n'es plus ma fille.

-Peut être qu'en fin de compte, de nous deux celui qui a trop changé, c'est toi. Jamais le Pitch que je connais, jamais mon père, ne se serait montré aussi lâche ! Lâche d'affronter la réalité, d'affronter son cœur !

Athénaïs le fixa de ses iris argenté avant de tourné brusquement les talons et de clamer haut et fort sa dernière réplique :

-En réalité, tu n'as peur de rien, tu n'as peur de personne. Sauf de toi même. Et ça, c'est la pire de toutes les peurs.

Et la rouquine partis, elle décampa, fuyant la présence de l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et qui l'avait abandonné. Désormais sa vie n'avait plus de sens, seule la mort pourrait la soulager. Sa seule volonté de rire, de vivre, d'aimer, de croire, de rêver venait de la renié. Plus rien ne la retenais ici, sauf... une main ?

La gamine tourna la tête vers la main qui c'était refermée sur son bras et l'avait stoppé net dans sa fuite. Une main grisâtre, fine et forte. Puis elle se sentit happé dans des bras qui l'entourèrent, la cajolerez, la serrant à l'étouffer. Les bras qui se referment si fort par peur de perdre ce moment. Cette énergie de bonheur et d'amour donné et reçu par une autre personne pendant un petit et si court moment. Cette chaleur réconfortante accompagnée de l'odeur la plus fantastique du monde : l'odeur d'un père aimant sa fille. Une odeur si agréable et apaisante, où Athénaïs reconnaissait sans peine les odeurs enivrantes qui avaient bercées son enfance : une nuit pluvieuse, des épices et du vin chaud.

Un échange de regard qui immobilise le temps et efface les douleurs. Un sourire qui veut tout dire. Les yeux étincelants qui témoignent l'amitié et l'amour donné. Les yeux fermés, corps enlacés, un agréable silence qui nous évade dans notre jardin du bonheur.

Une étreinte si brève et pourtant si longue, qui avait suffi à effacer les chagrins, et à redonner espoir. Doucement Athénaïs s'écarta pour regarder son père. Ce dernier la contemplait de ses iris d'or, lui caressant tendrement la joue en lui murmurant :

-Peu importe le temps, peu importe l'espace, où que tu seras je penserais à toi, comme je le fait depuis tous ce temps. Peut m'importe qui tu as été, qui tu es et qui tu seras, je t'aimerais toujours. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

-Tu me le jure ?

-Je te le promets sur mon rôle de Croquemitaine que jamais, jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer. Tu es mon bien le plus précieux, et je suis particulièrement fière que tu sois ma fille et encore plus fière d'être ton père.

-Et pour les Gardiens ? demanda Athénaïs avec un brin d'espoir.

-J'aurais sincèrement préféré que tu ne te mêle pas de ça. Ce conflit ne te regarde pas, mais bon, plus têtue et borné que toi n'existe pas. Je sais que tu as dut choisir ton camp, comme chaque légende sur cette Terre. C'est un choix respectable, je te promets que je ne te ferais rien, en revanche je ne peux rien faire pour les Gardiens. Mon but est de me venger, et d'une manière ou d'une autre ils paieront.

-Donc même si je suis avec eux, dans leur camp s'entend, je pourrais revenir te voir quand je veux ?

-Oui.

Pitch posa alors délicatement sa main dans la nuque de sa fille, avant de plongé ses iris or dans celles argentées d'Athénaïs. Puis tendrement, il lui posa un doux baisé sur le front.

-Va maintenant. File, et... reviens moi-vite, ajouta t'il tout bas.

La rouquine acquiesça, puis s'envola directement vers la sortie, sans un regard en arrière. Pitch la regarda disparaître, alors qu'une larme, une unique larme, roula sur sa joue. S'échappant de ses yeux et dévalant son visage, pour finir sa course sur le sol de pierre. De la larme du Croquemitaine poussa instantanément une rose. Une rose noire. Il la contempla un instant, avant de sourire doucement, la mélancolie et le bonheur remplissant son cœur pourtant si noire. Et, s'évaporant dans l'ombre, le maître des lieux disparut dans les ténèbres de son antre.

C'est fou comme les mots peuvent changer tant de choses. Une si petite phrase, composée de quatre mots si simple, mais si important. Des mots qui avaient rendu le Croquemitaine heureux, pour le meilleure, et malheureusement aussi, pour le pire...

« Je t'aime papa !»


	21. Les Enchanteurs

Etre seule n'est pas forcement synonyme de malheur. Cela montre seulement notre capacité à nous adapter à différentes formes de situations. Peut être qu'au fond est-ce une source de bonheur, peut être… Certains mystères, tel l'eau sur la roche, ne peuvent être résolue. Les légendes comptent parmi eux. Appartenir au bien ou au mal n'es qu'un simple détaille qui ne pèse pas bien lourd dans la balance. Aux yeux de L'Homme de la Lune, chaque légende valait quelque chose. Du plus sombre au plus lumineux, ils les aimaient inconditionnellement, car tel était son rôle : protéger et guider chaque légende sur cette Terre. Lui, il était la toute première entité magique à naître, suivie de prés par deux autres tout aussi puissante et indépendante. Dame Nature et la Faucheuse.

Ces deux esprit, associé à lui, formaient se que les légendes appelait entre elles : les Enchanteurs. Ils étaient à eux trois, les trois plus grandes entités magique existant sur Terre. L'Homme de la Lune avait pour but de veiller sur le monde, mais ne pouvant intervenir directement, il avait d'abord crée des Dieux, qui ont longtemps servit durant la mythologie mais ont finis par disparaître au fil des siècles par manquent de fidèles. Alors, il a crée des légendes, des esprits qui n'avait besoins de rien pour survivre, mais de nouvelle règles durent s'appliquer à ceux nommé « les Gardiens », qui devaient veiller sur les enfants. Le temps passa, et Manny créa de nouvelles légendes, veillant sur la Terre, protégeant envers et contre tous, cette belle planète bleue.

Dame Nature avait l'apparence d'une grande femme, dans la quarantaine. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts implacables, une peau aussi blanche qu'un nuage. Elle portait une longue robe faite de différente feuilles, toutes issus de saisons différentes. Jaunes, rouges, vertes, oranges, roses, en passant par des variantes : de la plus foncées à la plus clairs. Des oreilles de chat lui sortaient du crâne, et des ailes de papillons ornaient fièrement son dos. Mais se fier à son allure féerique était un danger mortelle. Non que Dame Nature soit méchante, mais il lui arrivait de rentrée dans de terribles colères, aussi mortelles que destructrices. Sa haine envers les Hommes ne faisaient que croître, depuis toujours ils avaient respectés la nature, hors depuis un siècle, leur inventions puériles détruisaient la Terre. Leur planète criait à l'agonie et ses idiots ne l'entendaient même pas. Les trop grandes émotions de la Dame débordaient encore plus souvent qu'à l'ordinaire, provoquant : tsunami, inondations, tremblement de Terre, éruption volcanique, tornades et ouragans en rafales. Et toujours les Hommes refusaient d'ouvrir les yeux, « le réchauffement climatique » qu'ils disaient…

Quand à la Faucheuse, il guide les âmes pour qui un nouveau voyage s'apprêtait à commencer. Nul n'a jamais sut où partait les âmes envolées, mais L'Homme de la Lune avait une fois aperçut la même entité humaine, la même lueur au fond des yeux à prés de quatre cent ans de décalages. Pour Dame Nature et lui, aucun doute, la Faucheuse menait les âmes vers la réincarnation. Mais en plus de guider les âmes vers un nouveau présent, un monde parallèle où nulle être autre que la Faucheuse et les âmes envolées ne pouvaient se rendre il devait également apaiser le départ des être vivant lors de leur détachement corporel, une étape plutôt traumatisante et qu'on avait appelé « la Mort ». Contrairement à ceux que de nombreux humains et légendes pensent, la Faucheuse est un être bon et qui ne demande de la paix. Cherchez les conflits ne lui ressemblent pas, sa c'est plutôt le boulot de L'Homme de la Lune !

Et ce jour là, Dame Nature avait comprit l'ampleur des dégâts qui se préparaient, non à cause des Hommes pour une fois, mais à cause des légendes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les esprits se battaient entre eux, mais cette fois-ci, cela allait interférez sur le cycle normal de la vie. Il fallait faire quelque choses et vite. Et la seule personne qui pouvait régler ce problème se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de millier de kilomètres. Mais cette petite distance n'était pas vraiment un problème. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était que L'Homme de la Lune n'ai encore rien fait pour stopper le problème. La femme aux oreilles de félin contempla longuement l'astre lunaire avant de se volatiliser dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes…

Au loin, un tremblement de Terre se déclencha, synonyme de la colère destructrice de la Nature, mais aussi du réveille du derniers chaînon manquant à la catastrophe. Les Ténèbres se réveillaient dans des prunelles améthyste. Le rire du Croquemitaine résonna. La peur était de retour.

Et la vente des tickets pour le bal de l'Enfer commença.


	22. Vision de Malheurs

-C'est vraiment bien chiant ici, y a rien faire.

-Et moi, je te signale que nous sommes dans un atelier de plus d'un kilomètre de superficie, que nous sommes entourés de lutins et de yétis, que des jouets se trouvent à tous les coins de chaque pièces, de chaque couloirs. Donc la probabilité pour que tu t'ennuies est de même pas un centième. Alors maintenant si tu pouvais arrêtez de te plaindre, je t'en serais très reconnaissant.

-Rat bas joie.

Athénaïs se trouvait en compagnie du Lapin de Pâque, dans la chambre de la légende Australienne. Un feu ronflait dans l'imposante cheminée. Bunny était activement occupé à décorer ses précieux œufs, tandis que la rouquine regardait d'un air maussade par la fenêtre. Le temps défilait toujours plus rapidement, et une menace se préparait à l'horizon. Athénaïs le savait, elle l'avait senti. C'était il y a trois jours.

La rouquine avait ressenti une grande puissance magique, mais ce n'était pas la sienne, cette puissance appartenait à son père. Le Croquemitaine. Elle en avait eu le souffle coupé, l'air lui manquant soudainement, l'impression qu'un trou béant se formait alors dans sa poitrine. C'était Jack qui l'avait trouvé étalée par terre, haletante. La déflagration d'énergie des Ténèbres qui l'avait submergée l'avait épuisée. Mais surtout, l'avait mis sur ses gardes. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait demander à son père autant d'énergie des Ténèbres ? Dans tous les cas, c'était forcément mauvais.

Mais rien n'avait changé pour autant. Les Gardiens vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles, et relâchaient peu à peu leurs gardes. Même Jack Frost, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son petit feu-follet ne s'inquiétait plus vraiment de ce que pouvaient manigancer le Croquemitaine.

Jack passait tout son temps avec Willo. En temps normal Athénaïs s'en serait fichu comme de sa première chaussette mais... la rouquine n'était pas tranquille. A chaque fois que l'esprit aux yeux améthyste rentrait dans une pièce, l'ambiance changeait ; devenant langoureuse, comme hypnotisante. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle semblait être la seule à ressentir cela. Ni Bunny, ni personne d'autre ne se méfiait de Willo, et c'est bien ce qui l'inquiétait.

Avec un froncement de sourcil, la rouquine sauta du lit sur lequel elle était affalée, et se précipita vers la porte. Il fallait qu'elle en n'ait le cœur net ! Une idée plus qu'inquiétante venait de lui traverser l'esprit, et si c'était vrai, ils étaient tous en très grand danger ! Ou du moins, les Gardiens. Ne se donnant pas la peine de répondre à la question de Bunny, elle se rua dans le couloir. Il fallait agir vite, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, de secondes.

L'échiquier était en place, la partie pouvait commencer.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans le Palais des Glaces, stoppant net la rouquine dans sa course contre le temps. Enfin, un bruit sourd, c'était plutôt le son du trompette. Mais si mal interprété que le son de l'instrument passant sans mal pour une mauvaise chute dans l'escalier... Sûrement encore une des fantaisies incessantes du Papa Noël pour rappeler tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. La fillette entendit le Lapin de Pâque sortir de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la source du bruit. Pas le choix, il fallait qu'Athénaïs y aille aussi. En grommelant, la rouquine se dirigea rapidement vers la source du vacarme.

Désormais armée d'une humeur massacrante, Athénaïs déboula dans la Grande Salle à la manière d'un ouragan, sous le regard surprit des Yétis et celui terrorisé des lutins. Les yeux argentés de la rouquine parcoururent rapidement la salle, et elle constata que seul une personne manquait à l'appelle : Jack Frost. Ce crétin était parti distribuer de la neige dans toute la partie nord du globe.

-Athénaïs, on peut savoir ce qui te met dans cette état ? demanda tranquillement Willo.

La fillette se tourna lentement vers la brune. Pendant un instant, elle crut voir du sable noir filé entre ses doigts et une lueur doré brillé aux fond de ses prunelles améthystes, mais le temps d'un battement cils, tous avaient disparues. Athénaïs se détourna rapidement de l'esprit qui l'interrogeait du regard. Marmonnant un rapide « rien », elle partit s'affaler sur le canapé en chopant au passage un cookie aux noisettes à un lutin.

\- Bon, que ce passe t-il cette fois ? demanda Fée.

-Eh bien, il faut que vous voyez ça, murmura North jusque-là rester silencieux.

D'un pas hésitant, le Père Noël se dirigea vers les multiples fenêtres colorées qui ornait le mur opposer aux globes. Une fois le processus enclenché, plusieurs écrans apparurent, reflétant le monde à divers endroits. Malheureusement, ce qui si déroulaient étaient loin d'être joyeux. Des morts, des cauchemars, du désespoir, du sang : le chaos. Ainsi, l'Alliance des Ténèbres avait mis son plan à exécution. Le monde sombrait peu à peu dans les Ténèbres.

-Il faut arrêtez ça, murmura Fée d'un ton étrangler.

-Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment au juste ?

-Athénaïs, arrête avec tes remarques stupides, dit Bunny.

-Eh ce n'est pas moi cette fois ! répondit Athénaïs. C'est Willo, moi je suis occupée là !

Fée tourna son regard vers la rouquine, effectivement cette dernière mastiquait son cookie avec un air de félicité total. Si on avait dit un jour à la Fée des Dents qu'un simple cookie mettrait l'esprit des Mauvais Tours et du Pardon dans cette état, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas cru ! Pourtant c'était bien Athénaïs, la fille de Pitch Black, qui semblait sur le point de pleurer de bonheur en dégustant son cookie. Ce n'était vraiment qu'une sale gamine.

Ho ça oui, Fée n'avait jamais aimé Athénaïs. Mais après le crime qu'avait commis la rouquine, Fée n'avait pu la voir autrement que comme un monstre. Prendre la vie d'un enfant était un crime odieux, et dire que La Faucheuse n'avait même pas été là, auprès d'eux pour accompagner l'âme de cet enfant vers un autre monde. La mort. Le petit garçon ne lui avait rien fait, pourtant Athénaïs l'avait tué, juste pour s'amuser. Parfois, lors d'un rêve virant subitement au cauchemar, Fée revoyait les yeux terrorisés de Sébastien, ce petit qui lui était si cher, et ceux carnassiés d'Athénaïs.

Sébastien, plus que croire simplement en elle, avait été le premier à l'aimer comme une mère. Et pour ça, Athénaïs l'avait tué. Fée en était persuadée. Elle avait vu la magie de la rouquine qui avait constitué une lance de cendre meurtrière pour venir s'enfoncer dans l'abdomen de l'enfant. Les hommes qui avaient voulu le violé ce soir-là dans cette clairière c'étaient enfuies. Mais Sébastien était mort. Transpercé par la lance d'Athénaïs. Toujours la rouquine avait juré que c'était un accident. Mais personne ne l'avait, et ne l'a, jamais crut. Du moins, Fée le pensait 'elle. Mais Fée savait aussi qu'Athénaïs avait pleuré la mort de l'enfant. Mais ça ne rachetait pas son crime.

A cette époque, Athénaïs n'avait pas été ressuscitée par l'Homme de la Lune, elle était toujours une créature des Ténèbres, mais ça n'excusait rien. Car Athénaïs avait tué un enfant, elle avait tué son petit protégé, elle avait tué Sébastien.

Quand on l'a voyait, Athénaïs n'avait rien de dangereuse. Avec ses cheveux roux qui lui tombait négligemment sur ses épaules et son pull noir deux fois trop grand pour elle. Qui se méfierait d'elle ? Personne. Et du point de vue de Fée, c'était bien là le problème. Avec des pouvoirs venant autant des Ténèbres que de la Lumière, Athénaïs attisait les curiosités. Fée savait qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Jack'O Lantern. Ces deux-là était impayables quand il s'agissait de joué des mauvais tours aux humains comme aux légendes.

Car oui, Athénaïs avait aussi son jour dans l'année. Tout comme North qui avait Noël, Bunny qui avait Pâque, Jack Frost qui c'était vue attribué le solstice d'hiver, Jack'O Lantern : Halloween, eh bien Athénaïs avait le jour du 1er avril. Le poisson d'avril. Le jour où tout était permit. Et chaque année, une légende recevait la blague de l'an, dont on parlait pendant de nombreux mois. Il était vrai que se faire assommer par une poêle par un enfant de trois ans, de recevoir le coup de foudre pour un buisson, ou encore de se retrouvé sujet à des hypnoses surpuissantes qui vous faisaient vous prendre pour un gorille, -grâce à Athénaïs souvent secondé par Jack'O Lantern et quelque fois par Cupidon- était assez plaisant à regarder, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Depuis le temps, Fée avait dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle était devenue la cible préféré d'Athénaïs lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer des mauvais tours. Sa dernière blague avait consisté à repeindre entièrement le Palais des Dents en noir et orange, les couleurs favorites de la gamine. La peinture avait mis des jours à disparaître malgré les efforts des petites fées pour l'enlever à l'aide d'éponges achetées à bas prix dans la supérette du coin.

Sortant de ses réflexions, Fée relava la tête pour fixer Willo. Il était vrai que depuis que la brunette c'était rétablie de son séjour dans les geôles du Croquemitaine, elle avait changée. Elle était comme transformée. Ses yeux étaient devenus dusr, et avaient perdus toutes leurs douceurs. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une pierre sans éclat. Et jamais Willo n'avait paru aussi effrayante.

-Bon, que faisons nous du coup, demanda Athénaïs qui avait fini son cookie.

-Nous attendons le retour de Jack, et nous attaquons, répondit Willo.

-Pourquoi attendre le givré ? Un de moins ou de plus, ça ne va pas faire de grande différence.

-Athénaïs, je te signale que Jack est le plus puissant d'entre nous.

-A vraiment ? répliqua la rouquine, les yeux étincelants. Je croyais que c'était toi ! C'est bien ce pourquoi l'Homme de la Lune ta choisit, non ?

Là, Athénaïs marquait un point. Willo s'approcha dangereusement de la rouquine, se plaçant à quelques centimètres du visage de la gamine, qui ne recula pas d'un pouce, nullement impressionné par le regard noir de l'esprit des feu-follets.

-Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, répéta calmement la fille de Pitch. Ont ne devraient pas attendre le retour du givré.

Avant que la scène entre les deux adolescentes ne tourne au meurtre, Bunny intervient :

-Je suis d'accord avec Athénaïs. Deux d'entre nous devrait partir en reconnaissance. Les autres resteront ici.

-Je suis d'accord. Il serait plus prudent que Willo reste au Pôle. Athénaïs et Bunny, allez-y.

Sur les paroles de Fée, les deux légendes disparurent aussitôt dans les Ténèbres grâce à Athénaïs. Décidément, le pouvoir de se fondre dans l'ombre et de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle était vraiment plutôt pratique. Surtout quand on pouvait transporter des gens avec soit.

* * *

 _ **Deux jours plus tard**_

Bunny et Athénaïs étaient arrivés dans le domaine du Lapin de Pâque. Ils avaient parcouru le monde entier pour trouver des indices. Car oui, la Terre allait mal. Des explosions, écroulement de ponts, attentas, meurtres, vols, violence, la Terre n'était plus que le théâtre, un décor, pour ses multiples horreurs. Mais les deux légendes avaient finalement dus se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient épuisés et devait se reposés.

S'étalant dans l'herbe tendre si caractéristique du domaine, la rouquine poussa un long soupir et se blottit en position fœtal. Le lapin sourit. Il savait exactement comment redonné des forces à la fillette. Il lui fallait du chocolat. Mais Bunny était bien trop fatigué pour se préoccuper de repartir. Alors il se contenta de s'allonger aux côtés de la rouquine.

-Tu es amoureux de Fée.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation. Bunny le savait. Ça ne servait à rien de nier. Pas avec elle. Pas avec Athénaïs. Elle devinait toujours tout au bout du compte. Alors Bunny se contenta de se taire et de regarder les nuages. La rouquine ne resta pas silencieuse très longtemps.

-Ça fait quoi d'être amoureux ?

Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-Bonne question.

-Apprend moi.

Ce n'était pas une question. Ce n'était une affirmation. C'était un ordre. Bunny soupira. Il n'était pas un psychologue, nom d'une carotte ! Déjà qu'il avait dut jouer les Cupidon pour Jack et Willo, Athénaïs n'allait pas si mettre non plus.

-Ça te servirait à quoi ?

-Je suis curieuse, répliqua t'elle pensive.

-L'amour ça ne s'apprend pas, soupira le Gardien.

-Bon, si tu ne peux pas m'apprendre, dit moi à quoi ça sert !

-A rien. A se sentir stupide. A ce mettre en danger inutilement. Ça sert à être heureux. L'amour ne s'applique pas dans un seul terme. Ce que tu ressens pour Pitch, c'est de l'amour. Un amour différend, un amour paternel, mais c'est quand même de l'amour. L'amour ça sert à vivre.

-A mon avis, être célibataire c'est comme avoir une assurance MMA, zéro tracas, zéro blabla.

-Peut être que oui. Mais après tout, celui qui vit sans folie n'est pas aussi sage qu'il le croit.

-Un point pour toi.

Athénaïs ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la douce brise qui secouait les poils du lapin. Athénaïs éternua, ce qui réveilla un souvenir lointain dans la mémoire de la fillette.

-Eh, au faite ! Tu as remarqué ? demanda-t-elle. Le givré est enrhumé !

-Jack, s'étonna Bunny, impossible, c'est l'esprit du froid.

-Je te dis que si ! Je lui ai même offert un paquet de mouchoirs !

-Mais, comme est-ce possible ? Enfin, on parle bien de Jack Frost là ! L'esprit de l'hiver, pas du rhume des foins !

-N'empêche que j'ai raisons.

La conversation s'arrêtait là. C'était toujours comme ça avec Athénaïs, lorsqu'elle disait avoir raison, ce n'était pas négociable. Athénaïs savait mentir, manipuler, mais elle savait décelée la vérité, allant chercher les réponses qu'elle désirait au plus profond des âmes. Donc si Athénaïs disait que le givré était enrhumer, il la croyait, même si ses dires paraissaient improbables.

Athénaïs était un esprit très particulier. Son passé sombre ne la rendait pas plus forte, mais ni faible pour autant. Elle était fière de son origine, mais heureuse de ce qu'elle était.

La rouquine soupira fortement et s'agrippa à la fourrure du Gardien, cherchant un peu de chaleur. Bunny la berça avant de la sentir s'endormir contre lui. Elle avait beau avoir plus de deux cent ans, elle restait une enfant. Pour toujours. De son point de vue en tout cas.

-Jack Frost va mourir.

Bunny se redressa d'un coup. Athénaïs était assise en tailleur, ses yeux avaient virés au blanc. Elle parlait d'une voix de gorge, sans émotion. Son corps entier était secoué de violents spasmes.

-Que vois-tu ? murmura le Gardien.

Athénaïs avait des visions. Du passé comme de l'avenir. Cela faisait partis de ses dons. Ses visions lui étaient généralement envoyer par Les Enchanteurs. Les contenus étaient généralement de mauvais augures et porteurs de malheurs. Mais ses prédictions étaient réelles, elles c'étaient toujours vérifiées vrai. Et rien ne pouvaient les empêcher de se réalisées. Bunny la pressa de lui répondre mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas directement à sa question.

-Un échiquier. Le roi blanc est battu. Échec et mat. Les noirs sont vainqueurs. Il fait si noir. L'obscurité est complète. Il s'avance. Il va le tuer. On va enfin croire en lui. Il a trouvé son arme mortelle. Il est mort, maintenant !

Athénaïs ouvrit brutalement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Sa respiration était haletante, ses yeux, de nouveau argentés, étaient affolés. Son corps tremblait, de peur ou de colère, Bunny ne saurait le dire. Il attrapa la main tremblante de la fillette et la supplia de lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura t'elle effrayée. Il faisait trop noir ! Je l'ai seulement vue, je l'ai vue lui. Pitch Black. Il a réussi. Elle est à lui. J'ignore ce qui va se produire, mais l'échiquier est en place. Quelque chose va se passer, ou est en train d'arriver en ce moment même ! Les Gardiens sont en danger.

-Quand ? Quand cela arrivera-t-il ?

-Le noir était trop intense. Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est pour bientôt.

Bunny resta interdit, trop choqué pour réagir. Ce fut la rouquine qui le sortit de sa torpeur de cauchemars lorsqu'elle tenta de le relever. Il fallait partit. S'assurer que tout le monde allait bien. Il le fallait. Les autres ne s'en tireront pas, si les deux légendes étaient absentes. Ont avaient besoin d'eux au Pôle. Le regard de Bunny restait vide. Athénaïs étonnée, le déposa au sol. Ce dernier se replia sur lui-même. Seule sa cage thoracique qui se soulevait régulièrement indiquait qu'il respirait encore.

Soudain, à sa grande surprise, Athénaïs avait envie de rire. Pourtant, il n'y avait absolument pas de quoi dans l'immédiat. En apercevant une silhouette familière dans un coin du domaine, la fillette comprit pourquoi. Elle trouva aussi l'explication à la couardise de la cloche de Pâque.

L'être sombre s'approcha d'elle, et lui demanda paisiblement en regardant la neige qui tombait au dehors du domaine :

-Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?

-Sa dernière heure approche, répondit Athénaïs, une étrange lueur aux fonds des yeux. Je te le garantie : Jack Frost va mourir. Et même l'Homme de la Lune ne pourra rien n'y changer.

« Trahir son prochain, c'est se trahir soi-même »


	23. Sentiments Égarés

Il détestait tout chez elle. Il la détestait, parce que depuis de longues années maintenant, il c'était rendu compte qu'il aimait tout chez elle. Il détestait tout chez elle car il avait maintenant comprit qu'il lui était tout simplement impossible de la détester.

Il aimait sa voix. Chaude, douce, légère, réconfortante. Légèrement trop aigu. C'était sa voix qui réconfortant les âmes. Qui redonnait espoir. Parce que sa voix était remplie d'amour et de tendresse. Sa voix que tous aimaient. Sa voix qu'il voudrait capturer dans une boite à musique afin de pouvoir l'écouter en boucle à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. C'était sa voix qui l'avait consolé le jour où il avait réalisé que plus jamais il ne pourrait revoir Athénaïs parce qu'elle était morte, tué par son propre père. C'était cette même voix qui lui avait redonné espoir en lui apportant la nouvelle de la résurrection la fillette. Parce que cette voix était la plus fantastique de l'univers et qu'elle avait charmé son cœur.

Il aimait ses plumes. Parce que ses plumes colorées racontaient son histoire à elle. Chaque plume était un de ses souvenirs. Ses plumes était ses dents, sa mémoire et faisaient partis d'elle, de son passé, présent et de son cœur. Parce que ses plumes douces, multicolores et éclatantes étaient simplement magnifiques. Parce qu'il avait compris qu'elles représentaient bien plus qu'un simple habillage, elles la représentaient elle ! Parce que le jour où elle lui avait offert l'une d'elle, il avait compris qu'il l'aimait.

Il aimait sa douceur. Parce que c'était elle, la maman, la sœur, l'amie des Gardiens. Elle qui veillait sur eux. Leur apportant à chaque instant l'amour et l'amitié que tous avaient besoin. Parce qu'elle prenait soin d'eux, leur prodiguant tous les soins nécessaires. Parce qu'elle mettait de côté sa rancune et sa colère pour défendre les enfants. Il avait appris à aimer son caractère trop optimiste le jour où elle lui avait sauvé la vie avec un grand sourire. Parce qu'elle était patiente et apprenait à pardonner ceux qui l'avaient blessé par le passé.

Il adorait ses yeux. Ses deux prunelles violettes comme des améthystes, plus foncées que celles de Willo, mais plus claire que la pierre. Ses yeux remplient de courage et de détermination. Qui laissait voir ses doutes et ses peurs mais également sa joie de vivre et l'amour qu'elle portait à ce monde. Eux seuls pouvaient rayonner de bonheur à la vue d'une simple petite dent. Parce que tout simplement il aimait voir la joie briller. Et parce qu'il trouvait que ses prunelles ne valaient pas la peine d'être remplient de tristesse, il aurait donné sa vie pour qu'une multitudes de rayons de bonheur les éclairent à jamais.

Il aimait ses défauts. Il aimait ses colères, sa gourmandise et sa vanité. Parce qu'ils la rendaient moins parfaite, plus touchante à ses yeux. Parce qu'ils faisaient d'elle une femme, et non plus un ange. Parce qu'il la rendait plus enfantine et que cela lui allait très bien. Parce que sa tête lorsqu'elle se faisait prendre en train d'engloutir un énorme gâteau au chocolat à elle toute seule était la chose la plus adorable et risible qu'on pouvait voir dans une vie. Parce qu'enfin, ils la rendaient réelle.

Alors oui, Bunnymund, le Lapin de Pâque, celui qui apportait le renouveau et l'espoir aux enfants à chaque printemps, était follement et irréparablement amoureux de la Fée des Dents.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Que faisait le Lapin de Pâque caché dans des fourrés à la bordure de l'entrée du Royaume des Cauchemars, armé d'une poêle en compagnie de deux esprits qui se prenaient pour James Bond ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Tout était partie d'une simple vision. Et de là, sa petite vie tranquille avait gentiment commencé à dégénérée.

Athénaïs et Jack'O Lantern l'avaient réveillé en lui jetant aimablement un sceau d'eau glacé sur le visage. Pour l'avoir réveillé, cela l'avait réveillé, mais avant qu'il ne puisse les insulter de tous les noms, les deux esprits l'avait forcé à se tenir tranquille. Puis il avait dû les écoutés débiter leur plan foireux. Et il ne savait comment, peut être exaspéré par les supplications des deux crétins qui étaient à ses côtés, mais il avait craqué et c'était laissé embarquer dans cette histoire franchement merdeuse.

Mais il devait avouer qu'Athénaïs avait raison, ils devaient agir.

La rouquine leur avait avouée ses craintes au sujet de Willo. O'Lantern n'avait fait que les confirmer. Willo n'existait plus.

Appuyé contre un arbre du domaine de Pâque, Jack'O Lantern avait raconté le sombre dessin que Pitch montait contre les Gardiens.

-Willo n'est plus, avait-il dit sous les yeux incrédules de Bunny. Pitch a prit possession d'elle.

-Impossible, s'était écrier Bunny.

-Si, répondit durement Athénaïs. Dit lui Jack'O !

-Il l'a acheté. Ses pouvoirs contre ses souvenirs. Elle n'a pas résisté, et elle a craqué. Elle a fini par accepter. Pitch lui a rendu ses souvenirs et maintenant il la possède avec ses Ténèbres. Il l'a contrôle entièrement bien qu'elle puisse toujours penser par elle-même. De plus, elle n'a pas l'air malheureuse, je dirais presque qu'elle à l'air d'apprécier sa nouvelle condition ou du moins sa puissance récemment acquise.

-Tu mens, bredouilla la légende Australienne.

-Non. Mais le pire n'est pas là, continua Athénaïs. Le pire c'est que désormais que Willo est passé de l'autre côté, vous êtes perdue ! Et en ce moment même, elle est au Pôle, avec les Gardiens. Jack'O m'a dit qu'elle les surveillait pour Pitch, mais si il le lui ordonnait, elle pourrait aussi passer à l'attaque ! J'ignore comment la rendre comme avant. Mais désormais, Pitch détient une arme surpuissante, une bombe à retardement contre les Gardiens. Si ont ne l'arrêtent pas, ce sera la fin. Votre fin. Et malheureusement, notre fin à tous. Car personne ne peut connaitre la puissance de Willo à présent, nul ne sait ce dont elle est capable et pour combien de temps encore mon père pourra la contrôler car je doute qu'une telle puissance accepte de rester sous les ordres de plus faibles qu'elle.

-Mais nous avons un plan ! s'écria Jack'O en se penchant vers Bunny, un air diabolique sur le visage.

En réalité, le plan était relativement simple. Ils devaient se cacher à l'entrée du Royaume des Cauchemars et attendre. Attendre que tous les membres de L'Alliance des Ténèbres quittent l'antre pour qu'ils puissent s'y glisser et récupérer les souvenirs de Willo. Une fois cela fait, ils n'auraient plus qu'a attirer Willo, puis à la capturer avant de l'enfermer dans une cellule en attendant de trouver un moyen de la rendre à nouveau normal.

Bunny était désespéré. Ce plan, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Comme si Willo allait gentiment se laisser attraper sous prétexte qu'ils avaient été ses amis. En temps normal, se battre avec Willo était une mauvaise idée, mais en plus que maintenant ses pouvoirs se retrouvaient mêlés aux Ténèbres, cela relevait tout simplement de la pure folie ! Ce à quoi les deux idiots avaient répondus que « qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ».

Et voilà comment, les trois esprits se retrouvaient cachés dans les broussailles entourant la clairière de l'antre du Croquemitaine, armés de poêles et autres ustensiles de cuisine.

-Athénaïs, juste une petite question, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as cru bon d'emmener des poêles avec nous ? murmura Bunny agacé.

-Ça assomme bien.

Evidemment. C'était logique, tout le monde savait qu'une poêle servait à assommer les gens. Evidemment. Avec un sourire amusé, Jack'O tapa dans la main de son amie aux cheveux de feu. Celle-ci ricana doucement avec un air goguenard. Bunny ne dit rien, se contentent observer les deux crétins qui chahutaient à côté de lui alors qu'ils étaient censés être en mission secrète...

En soupirant, il s'affala contre un arbre, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, sachant que les deux idiots le réveilleraient au moindre mouvement en provenance de la clairière. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Athénaïs murmura à l'adresse de l'esprit d'Halloween :

-Pourquoi nous aides-tu ?

-Je ne veux pas t'abandonner. Je suis ton ami. Je me rangerais toujours de ton côté. Peu importe qui je trahie, qui je tue, qui je détruis, je le ferais sans hésiter pour rester près de toi. Tu es ma seule amie, la seule qui compte pour moi. Et puis... je ne veux pas que le monde sombre dans les Ténèbres, je m'ennuierais trop si cela arriverait.

-Ce sont de bonnes raisons.

Jack'O leva les yeux vers la rouquine. Elle paraissait si inoffensive avec son tee-shirt uni, ses converses usées, son jean troué et son épaisse écharpe noir. Son ruban aussi sombre qu'un cauchemar retenait ses cheveux en arrière pour lui éviter qu'ils ne lui tombent dans les yeux. En la voyant, n'importe qui aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce conflit, qu'elle était trop jeune. Mais lui, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, savait que c'était faux.

Un craquement les fit tous réagir, même Bunny qui venait de se réveiller quelques instants plus tôt. Aussitôt, leurs trois têtes se hissèrent par-dessus les buissons, leur poêle à la main. Déception, ce n'était qu'un stupide volatile qui s'enfuyait à la vue d'un loup.

Un loup ?

-C'est Grinbar... murmura Bunny.

-Ouais. Il doit chasser, répondit platement l'esprit d'Halloween.

Un silence passa. Silence pendant lequel les trois esprits regardèrent fixement le loup tourné en rond dans la clairière, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Athénaïs fut la première à en sortir, tout en prononçant un juron qui surprit ses deux compagnons qui, eux, ne comprenaient pas ce qui avait bien put pousser la rouquine à prononcer un tel mot. Quoique, venant d'elle, ce n'était pas très surprenant...

-Ça te dérangerait d'être polie de temps à autre ? grommela Bunny.

-La ferme, faut décamper, vite !

A son tour, Jack'O comprit :

-Et merde ! Putain, j'aurais dut y penser.

Seul Bunny ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux cinglés à ses côér affichaient désormais une mine horrifiée.

-Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer peut être ? demanda le lapin sensiblement agacé.

-Il chasse, son odorat est trois fois plus développé que d'habitude ! Il va nous sentir, c'est sûr ! La peluche, va-t'en, vite ! expliqua précipitamment le protecteur d'Halloween.

-Et Athénaïs ? demanda le Gardien.

-Je reste ici avec Jack'O, et moi, je ne risque rien, je suis la fille de Pitch. Maintenant dégage !

-Fais attention, grimaça Bunny d'un air inquiet.

-Il vient dans notre direction ! paniqua Jack'O.

-Bunny, vite ! pressa la fillette.

Elle jeta un regard par-dessus la haie et put distinguée avec horreur que, effectivement, Grinbar approchait. Lorsque la fillette regarda à nouveau vers Bunny, celui-ci avait disparu. A sa place se trouvait une petite tulipe qui venait juste de poussée. Avec un dernier regard d'encouragement, les deux amis sortirent de l'ombre pour aller se poser devant le loup-garou.

Ce dernier les regarda d'un air indéchiffrable, son pelage sombre hérissé et les yeux injectés de sang. Après un long silence, son regard dériva jusqu'à la petite broche qui ornait fièrement le ruban noir de la fillette. Une broche de givre.

C'était Jack qui lui avait offerte lorsqu'il avait accidentellement cassé l'ancienne dans une bataille d'oreiller ; pour se faire pardonner, le glaçon lui avait offert une magnifique broche de glace éternelle. Athénaïs avait longuement hésité à la portée, mais après tout, pourquoi ne l'aurait 'elle pas fait ? Cependant, le regard moqueur et insistant que Grinbar portait sur l'objet commençait vraiment à la gêner et à l'agacer.

-Tiens, mais quel plaisir, finit par dire le loup-garou d'une voix mielleuse en regardant la rouquine avec un air de cruauté non dissimuler.

-Plaisir non partagé, répondit simplement Athénaïs en haussant les épaules.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Rien qui te concerne-je crois. Comme dit un célèbre proverbe Russe « Fais ami avec le loup, mais garde ta hache prête. » Tu as compris ce que cela signifie espèce d'immonde clébard ou veux-tu que je reformule d'une façon plus concrète mais sans aucun doute plus douloureuse pour toi ?

-Fais attention petite flamme, car je pourrais bien faire de toi mon quatre heures, ricana le loup.

-Et toi, tu devrais faire attention à ne pas oublier à qui tu t'adresses ! s'interposa Jack'O d'un air protecteur. La « petite flamme » comme tu l'appelles, est la fille du patron et je ne pense pas qu'il soit ravie d'apprendre que tu t'en prennes à sa petite fille chérie.

-Hum, il est tout de même curieux que les fleurs soit aussi nombreuses par ici, n'est-ce-pas ? Le printemps n'est-il donc pas censé arriver avant deux longs mois ? continua Grinbar en ignorant royalement Jack'O.

-Sincèrement Grinbar, tu comptes réellement nous parler de la pluie et du beau temps ?

-Comprenez bien ceci, repris le loup, j'ignore ce que vous manigancer vous deux et le Gardien qui va bientôt me servir de repas, mais sachez que je vous tiens à l'œil. Vous échouerez, peu importe votre plan. Et j'ajouterais également ceci, continua Grinbar en se tournant vers Athénaïs, tes amis sont en danger, particulièrement la boule de poil et le garçon. Surtout le garçon. Et à ta place, je veillerais à ne pas trop m'attacher, certaines choses sont éphémères : la vie par exemple.

Puis le loup regarda en ricanant la rouquine qui était resté pétrifiée d'horreur avant de jeter un regard dégoutté à Jack'O et de tourner brusquement les talons et de s'enfoncer dans les bois.

-Athénaïs ? murmura Jack'O inquiet en pivotant vers son amie qui ne bougeait plus.

-Il sait, bredouilla la fillette.

-Il sait quoi ?

-Je suis foutue…

La fillette ce mit alors à lui expliqué quelque chose, mais avec un débit bien trop rapide si bien que le pauvre esprit d'Halloween dut demander à Athénaïs de répéter, chose qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce, le visage aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Cela surprit d'ailleurs grandement l'esprit qui n'avait jamais vue la rouquine rougir. Mais quand il en apprit la raison, il explosa d'un grand rire moqueur. Ainsi ils durent patienter pendant une bonne dizaine de minute, le temps que le fou rire de Jack'O se calme.

Malheureusement il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêté, alors la rouquine dut se décider à pénétrer dans l'antre du Croquemitaine, tout en soutenant son ami contre elle, une main glissé sous son aisselle droite afin de pouvoir le traîner sans trop de difficultés, et en veillant à ne pas se faire repérer par les autres esprits. Elle se doutait que son père l'avait sentie, mais lui ne serait pas un problème, il la laissera agir à sa guise dans son royaume. Pour les autres membres de l'Alliance de Ténèbres, rien n'était moins sûr car ils ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment et ne la laisseraient pas mener tranquillement sa mission à bien sans un bon alibi sur sa présence en ces lieux, après tout, elle était censé avoir couper les ponts avec son père.

La rouquine avait donc décidée de changer de plan. De toute façons, personne ne pouvait la contredire, vue que Bunny s'était vue obligé de décamper et que Jack'O était toujours secoué d'un incontrôlable fou rire qui le rendait totalement incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, mais au moins parvenait-il à rire silencieusement ce dont elle lui était reconnnaissante.

Son nouveau plan se résumait donc à trouver le seul esprit qui pourrait lui fournir de vrai renseignement sur Willo. Autre que son père évidemment. Et en ne tombant pas sur les autres esprits qui se trouvaient dans le royaume. Si Grinbar était dehors, Jack'O avec elle et Willo au Pôle, alors il devait rester ici Éris, le Farfadet, et son père. Pour trouver le dernier esprit, il fallait donc impérativement éviter les deux premiers. Surtout le Farfadet. Ho pitié, songea la rouquine, faite que je ne tombe pas sur le Farfadet il ne connait pas la discrétion ce crétin !

Athénaïs finie donc par s'élancer à la recherche de Mort, la Faucheuse, le seul esprit qui pouvait l'aider. Jack'O s'était enfin calmé et avait cessé de rire et se contentait désormais de jeter des coups d'œil moqueurs à l'esprit des Mauvais Tours.

Mais au bout d'une heure à parcourir de long en large chaque recoins, ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, les lieux étaient vide. Aucun membre de l'Alliance des Ténèbres ne s'y trouvait. La réalité s'interposa alors avec une si grande violence dans l'esprit des deux amis qu'ils en furent cloué sur place.

-Eh si, murmura Jack'O en hésitant à terminer sa phrase en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à son amie, ils étaient tous au...

-Au Pôle, acheva-t-elle à présent aussi blême qu'un fantôme.

Avec horreur, les deux esprits se précipitèrent vers la sortie pour se diriger vers le Palais des Glaces !

* * *

 ** _Palais des Glaces_**

Jack Frost était tranquillement en train de bavarder avec Willo, installé dans le grand salon du Palais des Glaces, devant la cheminer. Enfin bavarder était un bien grand mot. C'était surtout elle qui parlait, lui se contentait d'écouter en hochement vaguement la tête de temps à autres. En réalité, si le garçon ne parlait pas, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était bien trop occupé à admirer la jeune fille sous tous les angles.

Depuis son séjours dans l'antre de Pitch, elle était devenue plus sûre d'elle, plus affirmée, plus courageuse, bien que plus glacial. Mais elle était toujours aussi belle ! Et Jack ne se lassait pas de la regarder avec de grands yeux admiratifs.

Un peu plus loin, Bunny regardait d'un air dégouté le givré contempler la brune. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de sauter à la gorge de jeune fille et de l'enfermer dans un cachot. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Tout simplement parce que les autres n'était pas au courant du double-jeu de l'esprit des feu-follets et pour leur sécurité, il était obligé de garder cela secret, pour le moment en tout cas. Trop concentré dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Willo se lever brusquement et quitter la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, avant que Jack ne puisse rejoindre la jolie brune, Athénaïs et Jack'O Lantern déboulèrent à bout de souffle dans la pièce. Visiblement, ils avaient volés vite et longtemps. Restait à savoir pourquoi.

-Athénaïs ! s'exclama North en souriant. Toi être revenue !

-Evidemment, je n'allais pas vous laisser vous débrouillez sans moi, et puis, vous vous seriez vite ennuyer si je n'étais pas revenue ! répondit la fillette avec malice.

-Pourquoi toi être fatiguée ? s'enquis North.

-Nous avions cru que...

-Minute ! s'exclama Fée en interrompant la rouquine qui lui jeta un regard noir. Que fait-il ici lui ? demanda t'elle en pointant Jack'O du doigt avec colère.

Aussitôt Sam se mit en branle-bas de combat suivit de North et de Fée. Jack se contenta de dévisager le concerné avec curiosité. Heureusement, Bunny intervient rapidement et leur assura que Jack'O Lantern était avec eux.

-Enfin, rectifia ce dernier, dire que je suis du côté d'Athénaïs serait plus juste.

-Où est Willo ? demanda finalement la rouquine à Jack.

-Je ne sais pas, elle est partit quand vous êtes arrivés, répondit que le garçon surprit qu'Athénaïs s'intéresse soudainement à la brunette.

-Elle est partie, c'est l'expression exacte, confirma Jack'O en regardant vers la fenêtre.

Six regards surpris se tournèrent vers lui, regards auquel l'esprit répondit en les invitant à venir regarder à leur tour. En étant attentif, on pouvait distinguer parmi les nuages, une petite forme noire qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, il s'agissait bien de Willo, personne d'autre ne pouvait voler aussi vite.

Après une pénible explication, qui fut particulièrement ardue pour Jack, Bunny et ses deux compagnons du matin, réussirent à convaincre les Gardiens de l'état de Willo et du retournement de situation.

-Ainsi, si je comprends bien, nous nous retrouvons avec Willo dans le clan de l'Alliance des Ténèbres et Athénaïs et Jack'O Lantern avec nous ? dit tranquillement Athénaïs.

-Euh oui, mais... pourquoi parles-tu de toi à la troisième personne ? demanda Jack en la fixant d'un air surprit.

-Je répète seulement ce que dit Sam depuis dix bonnes minutes, mais vous êtes tellement plongés dans votre conversation de grandes personnes imbues d'elles-mêmes que vous ne vous écoutez même plus les uns les autres.

Gênés, les Gardiens s'excusèrent auprès du Marchand de Sable qui leur fit signe qu'il les pardonnait, non sans leur avoir tiré la langue avant. Puis Sam se tourna vers Athénaïs pour la remercier. La jeune fille bailla et partit se chercher le plateau d'échecs pour pouvoir se faire une petite partie avec Jack'O en attendant tranquillement que les Gardiens est terminées leurs bavardages.

Au final, les deux compères ne firent pas une, pas deux, non mais bien trois parties d'échecs –toutes gagnées, bien entendue par Athénaïs, que voulez-vous : elle était imbattable à ce jeu impitoyable qu'était les échecs- le temps qu'il avait fallu pour que les Gardiens finissent enfin par se tairent.

Enfin, North se dirigea vers les deux esprits qui c'étaient tranquillement tenus à l'écart de leur ennuyeuse conversation de Gardiens. Attrapant Athénaïs dans ses bras, il la serra au point que la fillette commença à étouffer et que l'oxygène parviens réelement à lui manquer et que Bunny dut lui faire lâcher prise. Puis d'un ton affectueux et plein de confiance, North dit avec l'air digne et sage d'un grand moine tibétain :

-Nous être une famille que diable ! Alors danger peuvent arrivés, nous nous battront ! Comme dit le proverbe : l'oignon fait la force !

Jack et Athénaïs explosèrent de rire alors que Fée se retenait vainement, Sam gloussa silencieusement, et le Lapin leva les yeux au ciel. Cependant s'en était finie de Jack'O Lantern. Plus aucun bruit ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche tant il riait, ses épaules tressautaient, des larmes coulaient le long de ses pommettes osseuses alors qu'il se roulait par terre à ne plus pouvoir en respirer !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit comme bêtise ? s'étonna le Père Noël confus de l'agitation qu'il avait provoqué sans le vouloir.

-L'oignon fait la force... répéta Bunny, exaspéré. Camarade ça ne veut absolument rien dire ! C'est l'union fait la force, pas l'oignon !

-En tout cas, moi, ça me fait pleurer ! s'écria Jack avant de replonger dans son fou-rire.

Athénaïs et Jack avait désormais rejoins Jack'O Lantern au sol et riait à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Si bien qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Bunny exaspéré par le rire des trois lascars qui semblait de pas vouloir cesser, les flanqua hors de la pièce. Les trois idiots se regardèrent avant de replonger dans leur fou-rire ! Désespéré, Bunny finit par les emmener dans la bibliothèque avant de repartir avec Jack'O Lantern pour le bâillonner et l'enfermer dans sa chambre, parce que quand Jack'O se mettait à rentrer dans une telle crise de rire, cela pouvait durer très très, mais alors très longtemps.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux adolescents retrouvèrent leur calme et se redirent compte que le Lapin de Pâque les avait réellement enfermé dans la bibliothèque. Athénaïs pâlit en se rendant subitement compte qu'elle se trouvait enfermée dans une pièce avec Jack Frost et pendant une durée indéterminée. Sa soudaine pâleur inquiéta quelque peu Jack qui se pencha vers elle pour lui demander si tout allait bien :

-Ça va, tu es toute pâle ? demanda le Gardien de l'Amusement en se penchant sur elle.

-Je vais très bien merci ! répliqua brutalement la rouquine en s'envolant loin du garçon à la grande surprise de celui-ci qui ne voyait pas ce qui avait bien put faire pour qu'elle s'éloigne de la sorte; pas plus qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi le visage de l'esprit des Mauvais Tours et du Pardon avait pris une teinte coquelicot.

Une dizaine de minutes passa, durant laquelle les deux esprits essayaient vainement de trouver de quoi s'occuper. Athénaïs cherchait partout un jeu d'échecs et Jack s'amusait à tracer des formes givres avec son bâton sur le sol jusqu'à ce que la rouquine lui hurle dessus en lui disant que c'était une bibliothèque et non dans une patinoire.

Finalement, Jack se mit à dessiner, sur des feuilles cette fois-ci, et on ne l'entendit plus pendant un long moment. Il était tellement calme, qu'Athénaïs finit par s'en inquiété, et revient voir ce que faisait l'esprit de l'hiver, peu enjoué à l'idée de subir la colère de Bunny suite à une bêtise de Jack. Le trouvant si concentré, elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien dessiner. Mais elle nu pas le temps de voir le croquis que déjà le garçon c'était redressé et la fixait avec amusement.

-Espèce de fourbe, grommela la rouquine, tu savais que je reviendrais si tu te taisais, pas vrai ?

-J'avoue que l'idée m'a légèrement effleurée mais tu sais bien que je n'aurais jamais osé l'appliquer ! répliqua le garçon avec une goguenard.

-Bien sûr que non, tu es tellement gentil et parfait !

-Evidemment, conclut Jack avec un clin d'œil.

-Bon aller, montre-moi tes dessins Frostie, reprit 'elle.

-Veillez m'excusez très chère amie, mais je ne désire pour rien au monde vous montrez mes sublimes œuvres d'arts. Vous ne pourriez guère en appréciez toute la beauté et la dextérité, vous qui critiquez si facilement mes sublimes givres de glaces !

-Très bien, garde ça pour toi espèce de crétins stupide ! grommela la rouquine en s'enfonçant dans le canapé qui occupant un angle de l'immense pièce.

-Ho ho, voyons Mademoiselle, de si vilains mots de méritent pas d'être prononcés par vos si délicates lèvres ! continua Jack en riant en s'inclinant comme un gentleman d'avant la jolie rousse.

-La ferme.

-Outch, ça fait mal ! dit Jack en mimant le fait de se prendre une balle en pleine poitrine tout en s'effondrant au côté d'Athénaïs

-Sache que le train de ton sarcasme roule sur les rails de mon indifférence, répliqua-t-elle avec grâce.

-Ok tu as gagné, j'ai rien d'autre à répliquer, admit le garçon avec une moue boudeuse sous le regard triomphant de la fillette. Tu sais, continua t'il après un silence, je n'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi tout le monde te traite comme une enfant...

-Probablement parce que j'en suis une, répondit platement Athénaïs en esquissant un bâillement.

Jack la regarda curieusement. Depuis quelque temps, il c'était mis à apprécier la rouquine. Il avait appris à aimer son caractère cynique et moqueur. Il considérait Athénaïs, non plus comme une simple alliée, mais désormais bel et bien comme une amie. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui la rendait touchante à ses yeux. Cette carapace qu'elle c'était formé comportait pleins de failles, et Jack commençait à les apercevoir petit à petit.

Athénaïs avait ce truc en plus, ce truc que seuls les gens brisés par la vie possèdent. Elle était un oxymore à elle toute seule, à la fois l'allégorie de la vie et celle de la mort. Elle pouvait danser toute la journée et pleurer toute la nuit. Elle avait en elle une force inimaginable, quelque chose que le monde entier ne pouvait comprendre réellement. Mais derrière cette force, elle cachait une faiblesse encore bien plus grande, quelque chose que la vie lui avait infligée. Elle traînait ça partout avec elle, et elle en mourrait un peu plus chaque soir.

Jack planta alors son regard de glace dans celui argenté de la rouquine. Il voulait comprendre, il voulait savoir qui elle était vraiment, il voulait qu'elle abandonne sa muraille qui lui empêchait de voir qui elle était au fond de son cœur. Un duel commença : glace contre lune. Froid contre feu. Deux regards, deux être, et un seul lien. Les lèvres d'Athénaïs tressautèrent pour former un rictus moqueur, elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer une de ses fameuses phrases moqueuses, elle voulait le nargué, le provoqué, mais aucun son n'en sortie.

Jack intensifia alors le lien puissant qui se formait progressivement entre les deux regards, forçant Athénaïs à le regarder vraiment, et soudain le monde entier s'arrêta de tourner. Athénaïs ne comprit pas pourquoi mais dans le fond des yeux de givre, il y avait la clé de tous les mystères du monde...Les deux adolescents se fixèrent pendant ce qui semblait à la fois une éternité mais aussi une seule petite seconde. C'était comme si la vie, l'Homme de la Lune ou le monde avait donné un sens à leur présence sur cette Terre remplie de misère. Mais le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que en fixant les deux prunelles de l'esprit de l'hiver, Athénaïs se mit presque à croire que tout ceci avait un sens.

Puis aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, Jack brisa le contact visuel en détournant brusquement le regard. Peut être trop brutalement car Athénaïs fut parcouru d'un désagréable frisson qui traversa tout son corps depuis sa colonne vertébral jusqu'à ses orteils, alors que son estomac semblait prés à rendre tout ce qu'elle avait put avaler dans la journée (à savoir une bonne dizaine de muffins et la moitié d'une tarte au citron et plusieurs tasses de chocolat chaud). Un silence gêner s'installa dans la bibliothèque alors que les deux esprits tentaient de faire disparaître, sans grande réussite, les rougeurs qui avaient élus domicile sur leurs visages.

-Tu sais, à propos de Willo...

-Ça va aller Jack, le coupa Athénaïs avec mauvaise humeur. On va finir par la rendre comme avant et tu pourras à nouveau exposer ton bonheur dégoulinant d'amour et de nianiantitises à la vue du monde entier.

Jack la regarda en pouffant avant de lui demander si elle était jalouse.

-Moi, jalouse ? s'écria la rouquine d'un air révolté. Sincèrement, mon vieux tu m'as regardée ? La plupart des gens disent qu'on a besoin d'amour pour vivre. En fait, on a surtout besoin d'oxygène. Alors crois-moi, le jour où j'aurais besoin de vivre une histoire d'amour, le monde aura cessé de tourner rond !

-Le monde n'a jamais tournée rond, dit Jack avec amusement.

-Ecoute moi bien le glaçon, peut être que pour toi l'amour c'est fantastique, mais pour moi c'est corrosif. L'amour ça tue, la haine ça maintient en vie.

Jack resta silencieux avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard mauvais de la jeune fille. Cependant, le garçon ne la laissa pas longtemps bouder dans son coin car il l'attrapa par la taille et s'amusa à lui mettre les cheveux en désordre jusqu'à ce qu'elle réplique en lui balançant une bonne vingtaine de livres dans la tête. Une véritable guerre s'enchaîna dans la bibliothèque, mais qui prit fin d'une manière plutôt violente quand Bunny, attiré par le bruit infernal qui s'échappait de la piéce, découvrit le carnage que les deux esprits avaient produit. Après une bonne leçon de moral, les deux adolescents durent ranger le monstrueux bazar qu'ils avaient mis et en silence sous la surveillance d'un Bunny coléreux.

 ** _Chambre de Jack'O Lantern_**

Jack'O Lantern était paisiblement affalé dans sa causeuse qui ornait sa chambre. Une fois n'est pas coutume, l'esprit d'Halloween réfléchissait. Il pensait à sa vie, ses actions et surtout à Athénaïs. Elle avait changée. En bien surtout. Son amie était devenue plus drôle, moins renfermée sur elle-même.

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, il sortit de la pièce en prenant soin d'éteindre la lumière, et partit à la recherche d'un petit truc à grignoter. Il avait faim après tous ses événements. Il se sentait fatigué, vidé. En arrivant dans la pièce principale du palais qui était entièrement vide pour cette fois, il aperçu la Lune qui éclairait le ciel joliment étoilé de cette fin de Janvier.

Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Jack'O Lantern s'adressa à l'Homme de la Lune :

-Je me suis levé un jeudi matin, et elle avait été emportée par le vent, elle avait disparue dans la nuit sans rien laisser derrière elle, sans prévenir personne... Elle ne m'avait laissé qu'une pierre tombale, des millions de souvenirs et mes larmes. Je l'avais perdue... Un petit peu trop vite, un petit peu trop lentement. Et tu la sauvée. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore, mais c'est à toi que je dois tous les moments de bonheurs que je peux encore partager avec elle. Alors même si je ne suis qu'un esprit des Ténèbres, je te dis merci, merci de l'avoir sauvé. Merci de m'avoir rendue Athénaïs.

Avec un long soupir, Jack'O fit apparaître une silhouette fantomatique qui représentait une jolie rousse, âgée d'environs une quinzaine d'années, avec des yeux argentés comme un rayon de lune. Un sourire narquois ornait ses lèvres . Avec mélancolie, l'homme se rapprocha de la silhouette fantomatique et lui caressa la joue.

Sa main traversa le corps de fumée alors qu'une paire de prunelle le dévisagea curieusement. Pas plus fort qu'un murmure, et encore plus léger qu'une plume, l'esprit d'Halloween prononça les mots que l'Homme de la Lune redoutait. Ceux que Manny attendait depuis si longtemps et qui, hélas, briserai le cœur de Jack'O Lantern pour toujours.

Car les mots qu'il venait de dire à la représentions fantomatique d'Athénaïs étaient forts mais aussi destructeurs que la colère de la Terre entière.

« Si je ne t'oublie jamais, que tu continues à me manquer constamment, que je pense toujours à toi, que j'attendrai ton retour pour toujours ? Et si tu étais mon âme sœur alors que je ne suis pas la tienne ? Je t'aime Athénaïs, et pourtant, tu ne seras jamais à moi. »


	24. Estelle

Une délicieuse odeur de cookie. Voilà ce qui réveilla Athénaïs après sa longue sieste en cette fin d'après-midi. Avec un soupir, la rouquine s'étira et ce décida à se lever. En même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Son estomac criait famine et lui tordait douloureusement le ventre. En grommelant, elle enfila au-hasard des vêtements qui traînaient par terre, et sortit pied nue (encore un coup à attraper un rhume) à la recherche de quoi satisfaire son estomac.

Pendant qu'Athénaïs parcourait les couloirs en quête de nourriture, les Gardiens ainsi que Jack'O Lantern, discutaient du meilleur moyen de mener la guerre contre L'Alliance des Ténèbres. Le Marchand de Sable était exaspéré, ils se comportaient tous comme si ils n'avaient que deux options, se battre ici, au Pôle, ou se battre là-bas, dans l'antre de Pitch. Quand se décideraient 'ils donc enfin à comprendre que c'était certainement ce qu'attendait le Croquemitaine ? Il existait une autre solution mais personne ne semblait disposer à l'écouter. Fatigué de leur comportement, Sam parti se chercher à manger aux cuisines.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, les cuisines n'étaient pas vides de légendes. Athénaïs était tranquillement assise à une table et dégustait un énorme gâteau au chocolat garnie de crème fouetté, sans se soucier le moins du monde du débat qui régnait en haut. Visiblement, elle venait de se réveiller car ses cheveux roux n'étaient pas retenues par leur habituel foulard noir et en profitaient pour retomber librement dans les yeux de leur propriétaire. Athénaïs finit par le remarquer au bout de quelque instant. Elle salua donc rapidement le Marchand de Sable avant de se replonger dans sa dégustation.

En souriant, il s'approcha de la fillette et lui demanda si elle allait bien et pourquoi elle était réveillée si tôt, elle qui était plutôt du genre à dormir jusqu'à l'heure du dîner si elle entamait une sieste ce à quoi elle répondit que oui elle allait bien et que c'était la faim qui l'avais tiré de son sommeil.

Cela pouvait paraître étrange mais Athénaïs comprenait parfaitement Sam. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de regarder les signes qu'il faisait apparaître au-dessus de lui, car la voix du Marchand de Sable emplissait naturellement son esprit. C'est pourquoi elle avait tout d'abord crut qu'il était doué de parole et ne compris que bien plus tard qu'il souffrait d'un léger handicap. Le lien qui les unissait était étrange et personne n'avait jamais pu l'expliquer, mais il pouvait se montrer très utile. Elle pouvait entendre Sam de très loin. En revanche, ce lien n'était pas réciproque, pour s'exprimer avec lui, Athénaïs devait le faire de vive voix.

-Dit moi, pourquoi n'es tu pas avec les autres Gardiens ? demanda curieusement la rouquine.

 _-Ils m'agacent._

-C'est bien pour ça que je ne prends pas part à leur réunion, dit 'elle en pouffant. Et pourquoi t'agacent 'ils au juste ?

Le Marchand de Sable lui expliqua le problème. Après quelques négociations, la rouquine accepta de le suivre afin de faire entendre son point de vue face aux autres légendes, Athénaïs ne servirait que de traductrice. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, les éclats de voix se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et forts. Le regard fatigué et l'attitude somnolente, Athénaïs s'avança dans la Grande Salle sous le regard surprit des légendes qui s'y trouvaient.

-Ho, toi être venu nous aider ? demanda North.

-Absolument pas, répliqua t'elle amusée. Je viens juste vous remettre les idées en place, puisque vous êtes visiblement assez stupide pour oublier que ce n'est pas vous qui aviez vaincu Pitch Black. Pourtant, vous vous comportez comme si cela avait été le cas.

Surpris, les Gardiens se contentèrent de la regarder. Sam l'encouragea à poursuivre, lui soufflant les mots dans son esprit.

-Bien sur que c'est nous avons vaincu Pitch enfin, finit par dire Fée.

-Non, c'est faux et vous le savez. Ce sont les enfants qui l'on vaincu, lui et ses cauchemars. Si vous ne tenez pas compte de cela, il vous sera impossible de le battre à nouveau. Pitch contrôle vos pires peurs, mais il ne pourra rien contre vous si vous êtes aux côtés des enfants. Ils vous protégerons. Vous donnerons courage, force et puissance. Réfléchissez y un instant, cessez de vous conduires comme des idiots. Battez vous avec intelligence pour une fois !

-Tu nous conseiles d'utiliser les enfants contre Pitch ? De les sacrifier ? s'offusqua Fée.

-Non, mais de vous aidez.

-C'est inutile... J'ai bien peur que cette fois, L'Alliance des Ténèbres aura raison des Gardiens.

Avant que Sam ne puisse continuer, Athénaïs poursuivi. Les mots sortaient d'elle, de son cœur, de son âme, comme si ils étaient retenues depuis tout ce temps dans le corps de la jeune fille. Ils venait gonfler d'espoir le cœur des légendes. Un feu ardent animait ses prunelles d'argent. Le Marchand de Sable le savait, il le savait depuis toujours. Athénaïs n'étais pas destinée à être l'esprit des Mauvais Tours et du Pardon. Non, elle était destinée à un destin bien plus grand. A un destin qui changerait sa vie et celle de son père à jamais.

-Lorsque deux forces sont jointes, leur efficacité est double, dit-t'elle.C'est ce qu'il nous faut. Unir nos forces ! Les enfants ne demanderont pas mieux que nous aider, ils croient en vous, et je crois en nous. Si nous n'essayons pas, nous n'avons aucune chance de réussir, mais si nous essayons, si nous nous battons, nous risquerions bien de nous étonner nous-même. Il faut vous battres pour protéger ceux en quoi vous croyez, ceux que vous aimez.

-Nous n'avons aucune stratégie… Ce ne sont pas tes beaux discours qui nous sauverons Athénaïs, murmura faiblement Fée.

-Comme dit Peter Drucker « La stratégie c'est l'art de faire face à son destin ». Arrêtez de gémir, dit Jack'O Lantern d'un air blasé, réveillez-vous un peu. Vous avez des gosses à défendre je vous rappelle. Vous me traitez de lâche, mais maintenant qu'il faut vous battres, il n'y a plus personne.

-Nous allons nous battres, dit Jack en bondissant aux cotés d'Athénaïs. Ils ont raisons, nous sommes des Gardiens, tant que les enfants croiront en nous, nous seront imbattables !

Un craquement sonore raisonna sur le toit du Palais des Glaces. Athénaïs se figea, et leva lentement la tète vers les poutres. Elles craquaient d'un air menaçant, le vent semblait s'engouffré dans la salle, et des murmures se faisaient entendre par delà les frontières de l'imagination.

La nuit était tombé à présent. Il était quasiment impossible de distinguer ce qui se passait au dehors. Le sifflement du vent et de la neige rendait difficile l'écoute d'éventuels bruits suspects. Jack tourna la tète vers Athénaïs. Cette dernière suivait les craquement du toit des yeux. Lentement, la rouquine se saisit du bras de Jack qu'elle serra fortement afin de le maintenir en place et d'éviter qu'il ne s'élance en direction des bruits. L'esprit de l'hiver ayant compris le message, se rapprocha d'elle et se mit à écouter à son tour.

Mais les bruits avaient cessés. Le silence régnait à nouveaux.

-Eh bien, finit par dire Jack'O Lantern. Peut importe ce que c'était, en tout cas c'est parti.

-C'était l'Alliance des Ténèbres vous pensez ? Demanda Bunny.

-J'en doute, répondit Fée. Je pencherais plus pour des cauchemars. Le vent qu'on entendait, ça ressemblait plus à des hennissements.

Sam et North restaient silencieux. Tout comme Athénaïs. Ils se doutaient bien que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas à négliger. C'était un avertissement. Pour leur faire savoir que Pitch Black ne les avaient pas oublier. Le Marchand de Sable dirigea son regard vers Athénaïs. Elle pouvait s'occuper de ça. Si il s'agissait vraiment de cauchemars, la rouquine aurait tôt fait de les éliminer. Celle-ci compris immédiatement ses attentions, et après un bref hochements de tète, elle fila dans le couloir.

Lorsque Jack la retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, la rouquine était occupée à aiguiser avec ferveur une courte lame dissimuler dans un protège-bras en cuir. Ses cheveux étaient noué en une tresse négligée. Elle avait troqué sa jupe contre un pantalon et un sweat noir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? mumura Jack.

-Les cauchemars qui étaient sur le toit, ils n'étaient pas simplement là en guise d'avertissement. Je pense qu'ils attendent l'un d'entre nous pour nous mener à leur maître. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je compte bien le découvrir. Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut neutraliser rapidement des cauchemars ici, c'est moi.

-Tu veux dire que tu comptes aller la-bas, te battre avec un membre de l'Alliance des Ténèbres et revenir ici comme si de rien n'était ?

-Oui, c'est exactement ce que je compte faire.

-Mais tu es complètement folle ! Athénaïs, c'est…

-Stupide oui. Tu es l'esprit de l'Amusement Jack. Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je doit faire ou ne pas faire. Tu sais très bien que je suis la seule ici à pouvoir y aller sans risquer ma vie. Je ne suis pas une Gardienne, les enfants n'ont pas besoin de moi, et je suis plus puissante que Jack'O. Je peut gagner Jack, fais moi confiance.

-Et si tu ne revenais pas…

-Je reviendrais. Je suis bien revenue une première fois après tout.

-Promet moi d'être prudente. Promet moi de revenir. S'il te plaît. J'ai déjà perdue une amie, je ne veux pas en perdre une deuxième. Si tu as besoin d'aides…

-Je ne suis pas Willo, Jack. Je vais accomplir tranquillement mon petit travail et revenir gentiment au Pôle. De plus, les elfes ont préparés une délicieuse tourte aux myrtilles et je ne voudrait surtout pas que North l'engloutisse avant que j'ai pu y goûter. Je détruit des cauchemars depuis ma création Jack, c'était mon job quand j'étais petite : détruire le surplus de mauvais rêves alors tu vois, je ne risque rien, détend toi un peu. Et si jamais ce n'est pas un cauchemar mais comme je le pense un esprit, alors cela ne me fera pas de mal de me battre un peu, je commence à être un peu rouillé moi à force. Ça ne sera rien de plus qu'une véritable promenade de santé et si jamais au grand malheur je tombe à cour de ressources, je pourrais toujours prendre la fuite, après tout je ne suis pas une partisante du combat noble, tu vois le genre ? Surveille la tourte pour moi, je tacherais de ne pas être longue.

Et avant que Jack ne puisse répliquer, la rouquine se volatilisa dans la l'ombre. L'esprit de l'hiver sourit. Cette fille était complètement timbré. Et c'était peut être ça qui lui plaisait au fond.

Athénaïs, cette gamine qui n'en était pas vraiment une, cette fille qui pouvait sauter de joie en plein milieu de la nuit parce qu'elle venait de le battre à la console, la seule qui pouvait faire de sa vie atrocement pas banale le plus ennuyeux des récits quand elle prenait sa voix dénuée d'émotion afin qu'on lui foute la paix le plus rapidement possible, celle qui pouvait se mettre à danser en plein milieu d'une situation particulièrement critique juste parce que « il fait beau et qu'il faut en profiter parce que ce n'est pas souvent avec le bonhomme de neige ambulant qu'on a du soleil », celle qui pouvait engloutir des tonnes de biscuits et avoir faim dans le quart d'heure qui suit, celle qui était capable de sortir les plus grandes conneries et les phrases les plus intelligentes et philosophiques qui puissent exister.

Elle était unique, elle vivait au jour le jour sans se poser de question. Parce que pour elle qui avait vu l'envers du décor, la vie vallait franchement la peine d'être vécu. Et cette file tellement spécial à sa manière, venait de partir se battre pour une cause qui lui était étrangère. Pourquoi ? « Sûrement parce qu'elle est gravement atteinte justement ! » soupira Jack en souriant. Oui, c'était sûrement l'explication la plus logique.

* * *

Du sables noirs. Voilà ce qu'Athénaïs se prenait en plein dans les yeux depuis qu'elle avait quittée le Pôle. Elle suivait un cauchemar, et ce dernier filait droit dans le ciel nuageux de ce beau mois de mars. Ne sachant pas voler, elle utilisait sa magie qu'elle modulait à sa guise, sous forme de dragon en l'occurrence, pour suivre le cheval des Ténèbres. La magie de la rouquine se matérialisait sous forme de cendre mais elle peinait fortement à maintenir ses créations aussi longtemps, bientôt il lui faudrait abandonner et utiliser son don de téléportation, beaucoup moins pratique pour une course poursuite.

Comme si le cauchemar avait entendu les préoccupations de la rouquine, celui-ci piqua brusquement vers le sol, slalomant entre divers habitations avant de parcourir un champ de blé et de se volatiliser soudainement.

Perplexe, Athénaïs attendit patiemment que quelqu'un daigne à se présenter à elle. Mais rien, un silence de mort l'entourait, seule le léger bruissement des tiges de blé rendait cette scène réelle. Cela tourna à son avantage car elle eu ainsi le loisir d'entendre un bruit de lame sur sa gauche. S'écartant brusquement, elle se retrouva face à une personne auquel elle ne s'attendait clairement pas.

-Une gamine ? murmura Athénaïs interloquée.

La petite était blonde et ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Elle n'était pas étrangère à la rouquine mais impossible de savoir d'où elle la connaissait. La fillette ne semblait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle ne voyais pas la rouquine et regardait autour d'elle avec de grands yeux étonnés.

-Elle est mignonne n'est-ce pas ?

D'un vif mouvant de tête, Athénaïs se retrouva nez à nez avec, sans grande surprise, l'esprit des feu-follets. C'est dernière autrefois si jolie était devenue clairement effrayante. C'est yeux si doux, était devenue aussi noirs qu'un puits sans fond, sa peau atrocement pâle contrastait avec le sable noir qui ondulait tel un serpent autour de son corps qui ne portait à présent qu'une légère robe noire drapé sur ses épaules.

-Laisse moi devinez, dit Athénaïs avec désespoir, c'est Éris qui c'est chargée de ton adaptation vestimentaire au monde des Ténèbres ? Tu aurais du venir me voir, je t'aurais donner quelque chose d'un peut plus moderne, parce que bon le style « Grèce antique » c'est un peu dépassé, sans vouloir être mauvaises langues bien entendu.

Willo se contenta de la dévisager d'un sourire froid avant de répliquer doucement :

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas me faire croire ma chère petite, que tu t'intéresses réellement à mon habillage, ce genre de chose t'es toujours passé au dessus de la tète. Tu me pardonneras, mais je n'es pas de temps à t'accorder pour des bavardages inutiles, j'ai une mission à accomplir.

-Et puis-je savoir à quoi elle consiste ? Car elle me concerne n'est-ce pas, tu savais que je serais la seule à suivre le cauchemar, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu dois être tuer. Et il se trouve que je me suis porté volontaire.

-Mon père ne laisserai jamais faire ça, murmura Athénaïs les yeux soudainement voilés.

-Non, effectivement je ne le pense pas. Mais il me l'a ordonné, alors j'imagine qu'il a un autre projet en tète mais je t'avoue que je ne suis pas au courant et cela ne me préoccupe nullement. Alors voilà ma chère Athénaïs, je t'offre, dans toute ma générosité, le choix : affronte moi sans utiliser ta pierre de lune, ou bien conserve là mais la petite sera mêler à notre conflit et tu te doutes que son sang va bien évidemment couler.

Les yeux agrandis d'horreur, Athénaïs regarda alternativement l'esprit des feu-follet qui la dévisageait avec une sourire amusé et la petite fille qui se demandais à qui pouvait donc bien parler Willo vue que pour elle, la brune était seule, Athénaïs étant invisible pour les humains.

Les mains tremblantes, Athénaïs fouilla dans son tee-shirt pour en retirer une petite pierre argenté entièrement poli relie par une fine chaîne d'argent. La pierre de lune. Voilà le présent de l'Homme de la Lune après qu'il est ressuscité la rouquine. Une pierre puissante et unique, qui lui offrait la capacité de décupler ses pouvoirs et de la protéger contre les sorts des Ténèbres. Si elle l'ôtait, elle mettait en danger sa vie, et devenait aussi vulnérable que les Gardiennes. Elle avait promis à Jack qu'elle reviendrait, et Athénaïs ne trahissais pas ses promesses. Surtout si elle se retenait volontairement de croiser les doigts.

Mais laisser mourir une enfant pour sauver sa propre vie ? Elle qui c'était sacrifiée autrefois pour Willo, comment pouvais t'elle accepter de faire mourir une gamine ? Elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Athénaïs avait déjà tué accidentellement un enfant, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de recommencer la même erreur. Les Gardiens ? Ils ne la regarderaient plus jamais comme avant. Cette enfant avait un avenir, un futur, elle ne pouvait pas le lui voler.

Mais été-t'elle prête à mourir une seconde fois ? Non, certainement pas.

Lentement, Athénaïs retira sa chaîne et la déposa au sol, le cœur lourd, sans quitter la petite blonde des yeux.

-Elle s'appelle Sophie, dit Willo. Je me suis dis que tu aimerais savoir pour qui tu donnais ta vie. Sophie Bennet, cela te dis quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? ajouta t'elle envoyant l'air surprit d'Athénaïs. Je suis sur que Jack ou la cloche de Pâque a du déjà t'en parlé quelques fois.

-Tu as beaucoup trop confiance en toi, siffla Athénaïs. Maintenant fais la rentrer chez elle, c'était le marché.

Un rictus mauvais s'étira lentement sur les lèvres de Willo.

-Tu te soucis beaucoup de cette enfant, pourquoi donc hein ? en balançant négligemment une boule à neige derrière elle, que l'enfant s'empressa de prendre en riant. Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec Jack ? continua doucereusement l'esprit des feu-follet. Ressentirais-tu donc de l'affection pour lui ? Ton cœur de ténèbres parviendrai t'il enfin à éprouver des sentiments ? Cela rendrait les choses tellement plus intéressantes.

-Le monde ne tourne pas autours de Jack. Je me bat pour les choses au quelles je crois. Rappelle toi ce que j'ai fais pour toi, je ne connaissais même pas Jack à l'époque, je l'ai fait parce que je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir à cause de la colère de mon père. Aujourd'hui je me bat parce que le monde à besoin de moi comme cette petite fille. Je ne te laisserais pas gagner, grommela Athénaïs.

-Crois moi, murmura Willo, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai hâte de voir la tète ce cher Jack Frost quand tu te videras de ton sang. A nouveaux, hurla t-elle en s'élançant dans les airs, faisant apparaitre des feu-follets mélangés à du sable des Ténèbres.

Athénaïs soupira, puis créa rapidement un loup et un ours de cendre. Ces derniers se lancèrent à l'assaut de la brune qui les détruits sans la moindre difficulté. La puissance de Willo était remarquable. Incontrôlable. Athénaïs savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas la battre si elle se basait sur la force brute, elle allait donc devoir utiliser son pourvoir d' _harmonie_. Une ancienne magie qui lui permettait d'allier sa force des Ténèbres à celle de l'Homme de la Lune. Mais utiliser l' _harmon_ _ie_ était une chose incroyablement compliqué et elle ignorait si elle en serait capable.

Et Willo ne la laissait pas vraiment se concentrer. Elle envoyait des sorts puissants que la rouquine ne pouvait que difficilement encaisser.

Un coup plus violent que les autres envoya Athénaïs s'écrasée contre un arbre, faisant fuir les oiseaux qui y étaient paisiblement perchés. Le regard mauvais, Athénaïs se releva, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre ouverte. Une imposante aura argenté entoura brusquement son corps alors que sous l'influence de la rage, ses mains étaient prise d'incontrôlables tremblements.

Le regard fou, et l'air de visiblement beaucoup s'amuser, Willo se posa à quelques mètres d'Athénaïs.

-Je me suis toujours demandé quelle sensation cela faisait de devoir rester cloué au sol alors que les autres peuvent voler à leur guise... Il est vrai que notre combat n'est absolument pas équilibré mais tu l'as dis toi même à maintes reprises au cour de ta petite vie tu n'es pas une adepte des combats réglementaires.

Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de répondre à cela, la rouquine fonça sur Willo, véritable boule d'énergie que Willo n'eut aucun mal à éviter. Willo avait l'avantage et rien ne semblait pouvoir sauver Athénaïs.

D'un puisant coup de poing, la brune lui fit mordre -au sens propre du terme- la poussière en l'envoyant s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sourd. Faiblement, la rouquine se releva, et chargea une nouvelle fois sous le regard amusé de son adversaire qui ne prit même pas la peine de dresser un bouclier. Cette dernière saisit la rouquine à la gorge en la coinçant au sol avant de lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille : « j'étais sur que tu étais amoureuse de notre Gardien de l'Amusement, mais ne te fais pas d'illusion petite, il ne t'aimera jamais, il est tout à moi, tu n'es rien et ne sera jamais rien pour lui. »

Les yeux remplis de cruauté, la brune leva soudainement sa main vers le ciel, la pointe de sa dague dirigé vers le cœur d'Athénaïs. Elle regardait d'un œil trouble la pointe de l'arme s'élever lentement vers le haut. D'un moment à l'autre, Willo plongerait la dague dans son cœur, et encore une fois, elle allait mourir. Cela en deviendrait presque une routine maintenant.

Elle aurait aimer pouvoir tenir sa promesse, revenir comme elle l'avait juré à Jack. Maintenant il allait penser qu'elle était faible, qu'elle ne valait rien et ça, l'égo de la rouquine avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepté. Athénaïs regrettait ce que son père avait fait, elle avait cru à ses belles paroles et voilà qu'elle subissait à nouveau une horrible déception. Et Sam qui contait tant sur elle, il allait être incroyablement déçu. Tant de regrets.

Lasse, Athénaïs ferma les yeux, prête à ressentir d'un instant à l'autre la morsure glacé du métal dans sa chair .

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors que tout semblait avoir été joué, décidé, que les dés étaient jetés, pourquoi est-ce que soudainement le poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine avait t'il disparu ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle rempli d'une énergie nouvelle, pourquoi est-ce qu'une magie qui ne lui appartenait pas se mêlait à son sang, parcourant tout son corps ? Pourquoi est-ce que Willo la dévisageait t'elle de cet air horrifié et fou de rage ?

Lentement, la rouquine se releva et puis voir son corps auréolé d'une belle couleur mêlant l'argenté et le doré. Elle se sentait incroyablement vivante, puissante et plus que jamais déterminer à en finir.

En face d'elle Willo, dont la rage faisait léviter ses cheveux d'un air menaçant et dont une véritable nuée de sable noir hérissée de lames améthystes se dressait derrière elle prête à fondre sur Athénaïs, c'était remise de sa surprise et la fixait avec colère. Visiblement, elle ne s'amusait plus du tout.

Dans un hurlement, les deux esprits s'élancèrent l'une vers l'autre.

* * *

 _Une petite fille brune courrait dans des rues sales, slalomant habilement entre les passants et les étales du marchés. Elle riait. La fillette portait une robe brune faite d'une toile rigide et retenue à la ceinture par une lanière de cuir, les manches de sa chemise blanche dépassait de sa cape noir qui protégeait son petit corps du froid mordant de l'hiver. L'enfant jeta un regard derrière elle et regarda sa grande sœur émergé difficilement de la foule, les joues rougies par leur petite course. En continuant de rire, la fillette ouvrit la porte d'une maison et attendit que sa sœur entre à son tour pour la refermer._

 _Les deux sœurs enlevèrent leur chapeaux, dévoilant d'abondantes crinières de boucles brunes. Elles se ressemblaient en tout point, deux sosies qui ne se différenciaient que par leurs âges. La plus âgée partit embrassé leur mère et tandis que la petite s'élançait en riant dans les bras de son père._

 _Ils étaient une famille, heureuse et paisible, ni riche, ni pauvre. Ils avaient un toit et de quoi manger à leur faim en plus de quelques pièces supplémentaires pour des petits plaisirs, comme ces petits biscuits en forme d'étoiles dont les deux enfants raffolaient._

 _Mais le bonheur ne dure jamais._

 _Un froid soir d'hiver, suite à un feu de cheminée incontrôlable, plusieurs quartiers de la ville avaient été rongés par les flammes. Les fillettes dormaient cette nuit là, quand la plus petite fut réveiller par des hurlements. Leur maison et toutes celles qui s'entendaient à perte de vue étaient en flamme. Horrifiées, les deux sœurs tentèrent de sortir par la fenêtre. Une seule pouvait être sauver, l'arbre ne supporterait pas leur deux poids. Rongé par la peur, la plus âgée poussa sa sœur et grimpa dans l'arbre, abandonnant sa cadette aux flammes._

 _Hurlements. Culpabilité. Flammes. Chaleur. Ténèbres. Regrets._

 _Souvenirs oubliés d'une vie passé._

* * *

Suffoquant, Willo tomba à terre. C'était impossible. Comment, comment est-ce que ses souvenirs pouvaient-ils se trouver là ? Elle se rappelaient de tout à présent. Elle avait tué sa sœur par pur égoïsme. Une vérité si terrible qu'elle avait préférer l'enterrer jusque en oublier son identité. Elle n'avait jamais perdu ses souvenirs, elle avait simplement préférée les abandonner. Trop de culpabilité.

Pitch Black ne lui avait pas rendu ses souvenirs. Car il ne les avaient jamais eu. Jack'O Lantern l'avait dupé, il avait fabriqué de faux souvenirs et c'était assuré de conserver les authentiques à l'abri. Dans un endroit connu uniquement de lui, et d'Athénaïs. Voilà pourquoi la rouquine regardait à présent Willo, une boite cylindrique et doré dans la main droite.

Une larme s'écoula lentement des yeux de Willo. Avec un cri déchirant et avant qu'Athénaïs ne pu l'en empêcher, elle se planta violemment la dague dans le ventre.

Horrifié, Athénaïs s'élança vers Willo. L'herbe se teintait doucement d'un mentau rouge. Les mains tremblantes et répugnée à la vu du sang, la rouquine tentait maladroitement à l'aide de son sweat de stopper l'hémorragie. Willo respirait fortement, par de longs râles agonisants.

-Tu ne peux pas la sauvée.

Relevant brusquement la tète, Athénaïs découvrit une petite fille âgée à peine d'une dizaine d'année aux longs cheveux brun qui la regardait. Elle ressemblait incroyablement à Willo. La petite fille se rapprocha des deux esprit et s'agenouilla à leurs cotés. D'un geste tendre, elle retira les taches de boue qui s'étalaient sur le visage de l'esprit des feu-follet. Le regard incomparablement doux et toujours planté dans celui de Willo, l'enfant murmura :

-Je m'appelle Estelle. Je suis la petite sœur de Willo, esprit des feu-follets. Je suis là pour prendre ma véritable place. Willo, tu n'étais pas destiné à être l'esprit des feu-follets, j'ignore pourquoi l'Homme de la Lune a choisi de te faire endurer tout cela, mais c'est fini maintenant. N'es pas peur grande sœur, tout ira bien.

Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, Willo tenta faiblement de serrer la main de sa petite sœur. Ses cheveux étaient pleins de terres et de poussière. Sa robe noir était baigné de sang et sa peau devenait presque translucide.

Athénaïs regardait les deux sœurs, estomaquée. Elle ne se serait jamais attendu à cela. Et mon dieu, Willo avait beau être son ennemie, cela était tellement déchirant d'assister à cette scène qu'elle aurait préférer pouvoir s'enfuir au loin et se terre pendants des siècles au fond d'une grotte.

Soudainement, la respiration de Willo se fit plus rapide et plus saccadé, et dans un derniers souffle, elle murmura :

-Pardonne moi Estelle, pour tout.

Et elle fermi les yeux.

Athénaïs détourna le regard, sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Elle entendit la voix fluette d'Estelle lui avouer que cela était déjà fais depuis longtemps. Lors qu'Athénaïs rouvrit les yeux, une jolie tombe se dressait au milieu du champ. Estelle se tenait devant la tombe, un bouquet de fleurs de lys dans les mains.

-C'était ses préférés, dis la brunette en souriant à Athénaïs.

La rouquine se releva et fixa celle qui était désormais le nouvelle esprit des feu-follets. Hésitante, elle ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Alors, d'une geste maladroit, elle fit apparaître des mots sur la pierre tombale encore vierge :

 _« Ci-gît Willo, esprit des feu-follet, amie des Gardiens et des enfants. Ta flamme de l'innocence ne s'éteindra jamais pour tout ceux qui t'ont aimés. »_

Le cœur lourd, Athénaïs sortit une boule à neige qu'elle avait eu l'intelligence d'emporté, n'ayant plus suffisamment de magie en elle pour rentrer jusqu'au Pôle. Elle lança un dernier regard au nouvelle esprit des feu-follet qui lui adressa un joyeux signe de la main. Athénaïs espérait sincèrement que la petite fille ne sombre pas dans les Ténèbres comme sa sœur, mais elle savait en son fort intérieur, qu'Estelle était celle qui aurait toujours du être l'esprit des feu-follets.

Un doux vent de printemps viens faire voler les cheveux roux d'Athénaïs avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à travers le portail magique.

Une tombe dans une prairie d'or.

Une nouvelle partie venait de commencé. La guerre n'était pas fini, mais trop de gens avait souffert. Athénaïs était prête à tout pour y mettre un terme.

La flamme de l'Innocence venait de naître. Restait encore à trouver suffisamment de combustible.


End file.
